As The Petals Fall
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: A decorative twist to the beauty and the beast using the characters from Inu Yasha. What would happen if Inu Yasha were the prince from the story and Kagome the young girl that melted his heart of ice. Read Review and find out. UPDATED chap17 up!
1. Prologue

Author's note: kon'wa! This story is my second Inu Yasha fic. (Be sure to read my other fic, Love conquers all!) It was inspired by beauty and the beast (the Disney version) I was just watching it when I realized that it worked with Inu Yasha. But it won't be exactly like the movie so I'm not copying it don't worry.

Disclaimer: listen up cuz I only writing this once, I do NOT own Inu Yasha! cries damn you Rumiko Takahashi!

**As the Petals Fall**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a far away village where no sadness ever occurred and happiness was a daily emotion that usually engulfed the mind all the time, lived a King and Queen. Though they were the rulers of the land and had everything they ever wanted, they were the saddest of the village. More than anything in the world, they wanted a child to be an heir to the throne.

One day, their prayers were answered and they were blessed with a handsome son. The King and Queen took their son to the village prophet, as was the tradition of the village.

"lady Kikyo" said the king to the prophet, "we bring to you our son, Inu Yasha and the heir to the throne, please tell us everything you can about how he will grow."

Lady Kikyo took the baby in her arms and cradled him. Her eyes suddenly glowed! "your child" said the prophet "shall grow to be a handsome young man with hair of purest silver and eyes of purest gold. He shall be the envy of every man in the village."

Her eyes then glowed red as she continued "but he will let the envy get to his head and shall become no better than a beast roaming in the woods. He shall become unkind, selfish, rude and unappreciative. He shall have no love in his heart and will not be a proper ruler. Thusly, he must die!"

The Queen rushed to take the baby back in her own arms "please no!" she yelled, hugging the boy tightly as steady tears made their way down her cheeks inch by merest inch.

"there must be some mistake" said the King in protest.

But Lady Kikyo just looked solemnly at the couple "I'm sorry but there is no mistake" she told them.

"isn't there a chance that you could be wrong?" asked the Queen, desperately struggling to keep her child from being killed unjustly.

At this, the prophet looked slightly optimistic, though it was always hard to tell with a prophet "yes" she said slowly "I am just a newly trained prophet so my skills may still be questioned." She lifted her index finger and pointed to the baby "as a test" she continued "I shall wait until the day of his 13th year before I seal his fate. If by then you can raise him to be a loving and kind hearted boy, then I shall let him live."

The king and queen happily thanked the prophet and left the prophets tent.

But, much to the king and queen's horror, the young prince grew up to be as selfish, unkind, and beastlike as the prophet had predicted, which made matters worse when Lady Kikyo arrived earlier than expected.

"please spare his life!" begged the queen "please!"

Lady Kikyo looked at the pleading queen, then at her son. He had indeed grown to be as handsome as she had expected and was indeed the envy of every man. But unfortunately he was also the most arrogant, conceited man in the village. "I am not without a heart" she said "so I will give you another chance. If by his 15th birthday, he has changed, I shall let him live."

But 3 years later, things just got worse. The King and Queen had both tragically died by assassination. Though no one exactly who had slain them. But it didn't matter either, what mattered was that now, Inu Yasha had become King. He was still as rude and unappreciative as ever and, with the added privilege of getting whatever he wanted, treated all those around him like dirt. Especially his servants, who had always treated him kindly. There was Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo, all of which had been orphaned and taken in by the kind royal family. Though back when the King and Queen were alive, they were treated with much more kindness. Nowadays, King Inu Yasha treated them as though they were no better than household objects. On the night, of his 15th birthday, as he was opening his presents, a swift and hollow knock sounded from the 10 ft oak door that led to the entrance of his castle. Thinking it was another guest and another present, the new King rushed to the door. Opening it and peering out, he saw an ugly old hag standing before him. "please" she said "may I have some shelter from this bitter cold."

"and what will you give me in return?" asked the greedy King. The woman held out a single red rose that seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. The King sneered at the gift and shuddered at the hag's revolting appearance. "why should I let an ugly old hag into my home, and for a single pathetic rose"

"ah but appearances can be deceiving young King" said the hag.

"I don't care about appearances but I would be deceiving you if I even let you think I would consider letting you set foot in my house!" yelled the King, who hated being lectured.

"very well" said the hag as a bright light suddenly surrounded her. Slowly, the light died down, revealing an angry and beautiful Lady Kikyo!

"you!" said Inu Yasha, surprised.

The prophet walked towards the cowering Inu Yasha "So you are still as conceited as before" she said "I'm afraid that has cost you your life!"

"NO!" said Inu Yasha, afraid for his life "please, I'm sorry, let me live, I'll repent, Please!"

_pathetic_ thought Lady Kikyo to herself as she looked down at the King who had now fallen to his knees and was begging for forgiveness. "fine" she said "you shall be punished but I will give you one last chance"

"punished?" asked Inu Yasha, his voice shaking.

The prophet nodded as a bright light suddenly surrounded Inu Yasha and his servants, howls of pain could be heard through the light. When it had finally died down, a candelabra stood in Miroku's place, a clock stood in Sango's place, a teapot stood in Kaede's place, a small tea cup stood in Shippo's place, and a hideous beast stood in Inu Yasha's place! "now, Inu Yasha, you look exactly as what you are on the inside and your servants are household objects since that is how you treat them"

"and how is this another chance!" roared the beast.

Lady Kikyo held up the rose she had offered earlier "this is an enchanted rose, in exactly 3 years, the roses petals will all have fallen, if by then you have fallen in love and gained her love in return, then you and your servants will be turned back into humans. However, if you are still a horrible man, then you and your servants shall remain in this form for eternity." With that said, the prophet disappeared.

Ashamed of his beastly form, Inu Yasha concealed himself within his castle, using a mirror as his only window to the outside world. Through the years, Inu Yasha fell deep in despair, for he knew that his situation was hopeless. After all who could ever learn to love a beast.

Author's note: this chappie was kinda boring but it had to be done since if I hadn't you wouldn't know what's going on. So plz review. Arigato and ja ne!


	2. Kagome Higurashi

Author's note: Kon'wa again, just warning you that all the chappie's in this story won't be very long so you can count on fast updates! Oh and I gonna use songs from the movie (with the exception of be our guest cuz I don't know it off by heart) but I do not own them!

**Chapter 2: Kagome Higurashi**

A young girl walked out of her house. Her long black hair which was tied back in a loose, low ponytail blew in the wind as did her blue dress that went down to her ankles. **(yup you guessed it, I made her look like belle. Aren't I a stinker lol)** In her hand she carried a red hardcover book. Curling a piece of hair behind her ear, she began to sing.

_**Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say...**_

At this point many of the townspeople poked their heads out of their house's windows saying "Kon'wa"

**_There goes the baker with his tray like always _**sang the girl as she watched the baker fondly **_the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every day is just the same, since the day that we all came to this poor and old provincial town._**

"Kon'wa Kagome" said the baker, waving to the girl.

"Kon'wa sir" said Kagome walking over to the baker.

"where are you off to?" asks the baker, refilling his tray.

"the book shop" said Kagome, pulling the red book from out of her dress pocket, "I just finished a wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and an..."

"...that's nice" interrupted the baker, "Kayo! The bagettes hurry up!"

Kagome shrugged and continued on her way to the book shop.

**_That girl Kagome is so strange no question _**sang a group of ladies as Kagome walked by **_ she's so distracted can't you tell. _**

A group of men joined in**_ the focus of every crowd, because her head is stuck in a cloud. _**

**_What a strange and funny girl is Kagome _**they sang in unison as Kagome jumped onto a nearby cart and rode it.

**_Kon'wa _**said the driver of the cart to a woman nearby.

**_Good day _**sang the woman

**_How is your family? _**said the man.

Kagome watched from her place on the cart as another couple talked/sang. **_Kon'wa _**a pretty woman was saying to a butcher.

**_Good day _**replied the man

**_How is your wife? _**Asked the woman.

**_I need six eggs! _**Kagome saw rather distraught looking woman with 4 babies in her hands ask a man.

**_That's too expensive _**Kagome saw yet another man talking to a merchant.

**_There must be more than this provincial life! _**Sang Kagome, sighing as she jumped off the cart and headed into the book shop.

"Kon'wa sir" Kagome said cheerfully to the store owner as she handed him the red covered book.

"finished so soon Kagome?" said the storeowner, amazed at her speed.

"I couldn't put it down!" said Kagome happily as she climbed the ladder to get to the higher shelves "have you got anything new?"

"not since yesterday" said the man, half laughing with fondness at the raven haired beauty that always seemed to come to his store.

"oh that's ok" said Kagome as she peered at a shelf in front of her "I'll borrow.....this one"

"that one?" said the man, chuckling as Kagome pulled out a blue covered book from the shelf and handed it to him "but you've read it twice"

"I know but it's my favourite" she said as she stepped off the ladder "whirlwind adventures, daring swordfights, a prince in disguise..."

"if you like it so much it's yours to keep" said the man, handing the book to her.

"oh but sir" said Kagome reluctantly.

"I insist Kagome" said the man as he gently urged her out of the store where three men had been spying on her.

"oh thank you!" Kagome said happily as she began to walk home.

**_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar _**sang the men who had been watching her in the bookstore **_I wonder what's with her today. _**They watched as Kagome walked , still reading the book but being able to dodge all the obstacles in her way **_to distracted to even look, with her nose stuck in a book, what a strange and funny girl is Kagome. _**

In the sky, flew a flock a birds. Suddenly, one of the birds was shot and fell to the ground. A small chubby man ran to catch the bird. "you're the greatest Koga" he said, running over to a tall muscular man who sat in front of a mirror doing a "handsome check".

"I know Ginta" said Koga, standing up.

"no beast stands a chance against you" said Ginta "or girl for that matter"

Koga stood and picked up his friend roughly "I know" he said, turning Ginta's head to face Kagome "and I've got my sights set on that one"

"the inventor's daughter?" said Ginta, referring to Kagome's father who was an inventor that the rest of the town thought was a little...well....crazy.

"yup" said Koga, "she's the lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"but Koga she's..." the man began.

'the most beautiful girl in town" Koga interrupted, dropping Ginta.

"Yeah I know but she's..." the man tried to continue.

"that makes her the best!" said Koga, roughly picking up Ginta once again "and Don't I deserve the best?"

"of course" said Ginta "I-I mean you d-do but...oof!" he yelped as Koga dropped him to the ground once again. He could only look up wearily as his friend sat back at the mirror to re-check himself.

**_From the moment when I met her, saw her. _**He was singing **_I said she's gorgeous and I fell. In this town there's only she, who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to marry Kagome._**

At this he got up and began to follow her. Though he wasn't the only one watching Kagome. Many people at the market place began to crowd him just to see the young beauty who always had her nose in a book. **_There must be more than this provincial life_** Kagome sang, sighing once again

**_Watch I'll make Kagome my wife! _**Koga declared to the people.

But they paid no attention to him and stepped in front of him singing **_look there she goes that girl is strange but special, no one has ever been this way. _**Koga fought his way to the middle of the crowd before deciding to climb up the shingles of a roof. **_But it really is a sin _**the villagers sang as Koga jumped from rooftop to rooftop. **_she doesn't quite fit in. she really is a funny girl. A rather strange and funny girl, she really is a funny girl! Kagome! _**

With this the song finally ended. Though Kagome paid no mind as the villagers went back to their normal activities. She continued down the path with her nose still stuck in her book. Only to be interrupted by an arrogant looking Koga. "hello Kagome" he said conceitedly.

"kon'wa Koga" said Kagome, still not looking up. Koga grabbed the book out of her hands and examined it for himself. "Koga, can I please have my book back?" Kagome said, trying to take it back.

"How can you read this?" asked Koga as he flipped through the pages "there's no pictures."

"well some people use their imagination" said Kagome, reaching for the book a second time.

"Kagome" said Koga, throwing the book into a nearby mud puddle "it's about time you got your head out of the clouds and focused on more important things..." Kagome knelt down beside the puddle to pick up her now soiled book only to be blocked by Koga's massive legs "...like me" Kagome grabbed her book and stood up, trying to rub off the mud with a piece of her dress "the whole town's been talking about it you know" Koga continued "it's not right for a girl to read, soon she's starts getting ideas and thinking" Koga shuddered as he said the last word.

"Koga you are positively prime evil" said Kagome as she smirked, still rubbing the mud of her book.

"why thank you Kagome" said Koga, wrapping a thick, muscular arm around her shoulder and urging her along with him "what do you day we go to my house and..."

"Kagome-chan!" interrupted a voice. Kagome whirled around to see her father's two assistants Ayame and Rin calling to her.

"oh" said Kagome, grateful for the interruption, "I really can't Koga, I'm sorry, but I've got to go help my father."

"that looney?" said Ginta, coming up behind Koga, "ha! He needs all the help he can get" at this Koga and Ginta burst out with laughter.

"don't talk about my father that way!" Kagome yelled.

"yeah don't talk about her father that way!" Koga hypocritically agreed and bonked Ginta on the head.

"my father's NOT crazy!" Kagome continued, "he's a genius! And someday I'll prove it!" she ran to catch up with Ayame and Rin and continued walking home.

"I can't believe the nerve of that Koga!" said Rin after Kagome had explained the whole story.

"I know" said Kagome "he's such a jerk!"

"well that may be so" said Ayame, who had always had a crush on Koga "but he does seem to like you. You're so lucky! He's the best looking guy in town"

"yeah but I've got a better chance of falling in love with a beast than him!" said Kagome as they opened the door and walked in to their little house in the country side. (**a/n: if only she knew** they walked down the stairs to Kagome's father's workshop and were suddenly greeted by an explosion!

"Father?" said Kagome, coughing as she stumbled through the smoke. She found her father coming out from under his invention, his hair blown straight up from the explosion.

"you know I'm just about ready to give up on this dang thing!" he said, kicking the invention.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle her musical laugh as she came up to him "you always say that but you never mean it"

"well this time I do, I'll never get it to work!" said her father.

"yes you will" said Kagome reassuringly "and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow" she was referring to a big inventor's convention where inventor's could show their best work and win prizes. Her father had of course signed up upon hearing about it.

"you really think so?" her father asked doubtfully.

"I always have" said Kagome happily.

Her father then found his second wind and once again got under the invention in hopes of repairing it and, hopefully, getting it to work. He emerged from under it moments later and smiled at his daughter. "I think that should do it" he said triumphantly "let's give it a try." He pulled a lever and almost immediately, the machine started working perfectly.

"you did it" said Kagome happy for her father.

"I did!" her father realized "saddle up the horse Kagome! I'm going to the fair!"


	3. The Monster That Lived In Her Dreams

Author's note: sorry it took long to update but my comp went out for a couple days

**Chapter 2:**

**the monster that lived in her dreams**

Kagome waved happily as her father rode off into the distance "Ja ne father!" she called

"ja ne Kagome!" her father called back "take care while I'm gone"

Kagome walked back to the door, looking out she saw her father disappear from sight. She opened the door and walked in. By the time her father left, it had grown to be the nighttime. She walked into the kitchen where Rin and Ayame were waiting. "well I'm going to bed" she said going up the stairs. She yawned as she walked into her room and flopped down on her small but comfortable bed. She stretched and found a comfortable spot. Almost immediately, she fell asleep. For a brief moment she saw her father locked in a cage, his hands cold as ice and he was ill, then she saw a face, the hideous face of a monster. It had ghostly white hair and blood red eyes with blue pupils that seemed to be filled with malice and bloodlust. She then saw herself, hugging this horrid monster! She saw his eyes seem to soften as he hugged her back as well. She was then shown herself crying on top of his dead body on a roof top. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Kagome sat up suddenly, afraid and drenched in a cold sweat. She panted as she looked at her reflection in the mirror that sat across from her bed and hung above her cherry wood dresser. What had the dream meant? She had been known to have premonitions that always came true. Her father had said that it was from an ancestor that had lived before she had been born. She was an old prophet and her entire family had always said that Kagome greatly resembled her. Kagome struggled to remember what her name was. Kikyo! Yes that was it, her name was Kikyo. Usually she didn't mind getting premonitions but this time, she sincerely hoped it would not come true.

"Kagome?" said Rin, poking her head in through the door "are you ok?"

Kagome took one look at Rin, seeing her sincerely concerned eyes and worried expression and burst into tears, though she honestly didn't know why. Rin ran to her, hugging her comfortingly and telling her it would be ok. Kagome cried as she hugged back and buried her head in Rin's robes. "what happened?" asked Ayame as she too ran in when she heard Kagome's sobs.

Rin shrugged as Kagome looked up at the both of them "I had a premonition again" she said.

Ayame and Rin exchanged curious glances as they looked at her "but I thought you were used to those" said Rin finally.

"yes but this one was different" Kagome explained "what happened was...."

Meanwhile, Kagome's father was having troubles of his own. "this can't be right" he said, fumbling with his map "we should have been there already. Maybe we missed a turn"

The horse trotted nervously through the dark and scary woods. Glancing at every little thing that made some kind of noise (**a/n: which is everything if you think about it)** Suddenly he stopped at a fork in the road. At the side stood a tall pole of signs. Kagome's father looked at the signs, trying to make out the words, which were now illegible from old paint. Seeing that the signs could not be read, the horse tried to continue the same way they were headed. "wait" Kagome's father said to the horse, urging him along another pathway "let's go this way."

The horse peered at the path he was being forced to take. It was a dark and spooky path that was surrounded by many trees, which cast eerie shadows along the road. The horse then surveyed his other option, which was to go the way they had come. Seeing the less life threatening choice, the horse started to turn around, only to be stopped by Kagome's father. "come on it's a short cut" he said, pulling the horse down the road. Things were going fine until suddenly, they were interrupted by a sound. The howling of wolves filled the air! The horse lost control and ran, throwing Kagome's father off of him and onto the ground. Kagome's father stood and looked around to see if the horse was anywhere near him. But instead of seeing the horse, he saw a pack of wolves headed his way! He ran for his life, stumbling on a twig, he rolled down a hill. Dizzily, he looked up at the rot-iron gates of a large manor. He stood, trying to regain focus and maintain whatever little bit of consciousness he had left. He struggled to get through the gate as the wolves found him and ran towards him. The gate suddenly swung open and he fell through to the other side. Relieved, he closed the gate and ran towards the manor, hopefully someone would be there who could help him.

"so you think it will actually happen?" Rin asked Kagome, worried for Kagome's father.

"I hope not" said Kagome "but then, they've never been wrong before."

"well" said Ayame gently "there's a first time for everything, maybe it won't"

Kagome looked up at her friends and smiled, grateful for their reassurance. She hugged them both, beginning to return to her chipper mood. "arigato minna-san" she was just about to break the hug when she saw a flash of the monster's face once again. She gasped as she saw his cruel expression and those eyes! Those cold eyes that held no happy glimmer or hopeful shine. Then, once again, it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"is something wrong?" asked Ayame, seeing her friend's worried expression.

But Kagome just shook her head, deciding not to tell her friends about the sight. But she looked down, she hoped that the dream would not come true, but deep down in her heart, she knew it was inevitable.

Kagome's father, slowly pushed open the heavy oak door to the castle and nervously walked in. timidly, he walked through the long corridors of the castle "hello?" he called out to the silence "is anyone there?"

He glanced around, looking for any sign of life. "I got lost in the woods" he explained, hoping to get a reply "and I need a place to stay for the night."

"but of course sir" said a voice "you're welcome here"

Kagome's father whirled around, trying to find the origin of the voice. "who's there?" he called as picked a candelabra that had been sitting on a nearby table.

"me" said the voice which now seemed closer.

"where are you" asked Kagome's father, still turning around to find the voice. He was suddenly greeted by a tap of the head. Kagome's father saw that it had been the candelabra that had spoken! Surprised, he quickly dropped it and backed away.

"now you've done it" said a long, slender clock as it came up from behind the candelabra and looked at the frightened man "nice going Miroku"

"well I don't see you trying to be hospitable Sango" said Miroku, glaring at the clock.

"I-I'm sorry" said the man "I-I didn't mean to intrude"

"it is ok" said the clock "we are terribly sorry as well for frightening you."

"you said you needed a place to stay right?" asked Miroku as he looked at the man, who was soaked to the bone and shivering.

"hai" said the man "It would be greatly appreciated."

"then come warm yourself by the fire" said Sango, motioning to a room just down the hall.

"arigato" said the man as he followed the clock and the candelabra to the room.

The man sat down in a comfortable arm chair and relaxed as he warmed himself up. He was amazed at the peculiar servants like the coat rack who handed him a blanket and teapot and cup that served him the tea! Things were going great until suddenly, the fire was blown out by a tremendous roar that could make even the toughest soldier cringe with fear. The man watched as the servants suddenly cower and try their best to hide or escape.

"There's a stranger here!" roared a voice angrily.

"m-master?" said Miroku unsurely, "a-allow me to explain. The man was lost in the woods and needed a place to stay so..." But he could not finish on account of the loud roar that interrupted him. The other servants also tried their best to explain but were all interrupted by the same angry roar. The man grew pale with fright as he could hear the beast's low growl coming closer and closer and felt it's hot breath on the back of his neck. He reluctantly turned his head to the side and found himself looking at a hideous monster! The monster grabbed him roughly and yelled "so you need a place to stay?" the man could barely nod as his fear paralyzed him "then I'll give you one!" with that, the beast took him away. Leaving his servants watching with sadness and sympathy for the man as he was locked up in the dungeon.

Kagome sighed as she got ready for the day. The premonitions had not stopped tormenting her. It seemed that every few minutes a flash of the dream would appear in her mind. Usually it was a flash of that horrible monster. She could hardly bear it. She felt scared and numb, this was the most persistent premonition she'd ever had. She was jumpy all the time and seemed to be afraid of every little thing. Which only made things worse when Koga made another surprised visit.

"K-Koga?" said Kagome, her voice quivering "um what a...pleasant...surprise"

"isn't it though?" said Koga with his usual arrogance as he walked toward Kagome.

"Ayame?" said Kagome, backing away, her abnormal fear taking over "Rin?"

Ayame and Rin came up the stairs just in time to see Koga getting closer to Kagome. Kagome backed farther and farther away until Koga had her up against the wall. Koga leaned closer to her, preparing to kiss her! Suddenly, Kagome's jumpiness took over her rationality, the flashbacks, the premonition, and Koga's kissing attempt were too much for her now. She acted upon her first impulse and swung at him with a clenched fist, knocking him to the ground. He moaned in pain and rubbed his cheek where her fist had made impact. Ayame and Rin gasped, Kagome was always a sweet happy girl, she'd never struck anyone, EVER! Kagome saw what she had done and backed away, surprised at her own actions. Then, the breaking point, she was once again shown the cold, cruel eyes of the hideous monster.

"NO!" she yelled, dropping to the ground and clutching her head, "Stop!" she shook her head as if the memories could be shaken away. She shivered and cringed in fear and pain as she got up and ran out the door. Running farther and farther into the field she got tripped by a twig and fell. Too scared to get up, she lay still as yet another flash was shown. Though this one was not only of the monster, but of herself, jumping between the monster and someone else and getting badly hurt. She was suddenly brought back to reality and got even more scared as she curled up in the grass and lay motionless on the ground. She suddenly heard a horse's whinny and sat up to see her father's horse coming towards her, without her father! "Kaoru?" said Kagome, standing as the horse trotted up to her, "what happened, where's father?" The horse looked down with sadness (**a/n: can you tell if a horse is sad?)** Kagome's worry for her father took over the fear and she climbed onto Kaoru (the horse). "take me to him Kaoru" said Kagome with determination. The horse took off, running as fast as it could go.

Soon, the two of them had reached the castle where Kagome's father had been captured. Kaoru stopped abruptly, afraid to go any further. "yellow-belly" said Kagome, giggling as she got off the horse. "I guess this is my stop" she said as she straightened her dress. She looked out to the castle, which was about a five minute walk by foot. Sighing, she pressed on, leaving Kaoru behind. She suddenly heard a low howl from behind her 'do horses howl?' she thought, sincerely hoping that Kaoru was the origin of the howl. Whirling around at the sound of another howl, she saw that her coward of a horse had taken off on her, indicating that it was most definitely NOT Kaoru who had made the sound. Glancing around nervously, she backed away from the thicket of trees where she had gotten off. Suddenly, she saw a pair of bright, glowing eyes. Gasping as she realized that the eyes were that of a wolves!!! The wolves came out from under the shadows and lunged for Kagome. But, for the first time that day, she was not afraid and grabbed a nearby stick from the ground. Swinging it at the wolves, she heard a swift crack as she hit one of the wolves. Hearing it run away whimpering, she smirked at the others and held up her stick defensively at them. Not wanting to end up like the other wolf, the ran away with their tails between their legs. Triumphantly, Kagome walked ahead 'stupid wolves' she thought, though surprised at her sudden courage. Soon, she came to the gates of the castle, unsure of herself, she gently pushed up against the gates, slowly they opened creaking as though they had not been oiled for years. Kagome slowly walked through the gates and headed towards the castle. After awhile of walking, Kagome came to the tall oak doors of the castle. Cautiously, she pushed up against them just as she had done at the gate. The doors too slowly creaked open and Kagome walked into the dark and gloomy castle. She walked down the entrance hall, which was lit dimly by small candles that hung from the walls. Glancing around for signs of inhabitance in the castle she called out "H-hello?" But silence was her reply as she walked farther down the hall.

"we just had to let him in" said Sango, pacing on a table beside Miroku.

"how was I to know master Inu Yasha would find him?" said Miroku, trying to escape getting blamed for the incident.

"hmm I don't know" said Sango "maybe because he always does!"

"well I was just trying to be hospitable" said Miroku.

"and I'm sure he thinks so highly of you now!" said Sango sarcastically.

"Kon'wa?" said a voice before Miroku could voice a comeback. Both he and Sango looked out into the hallway and saw a young girl with raven hair tied back in a low ponytail and a perfectly shaped face. she glanced around as she walked.

"did you see that?" said Miroku happily as he and Sango ran to the door to get a better look at the girl. "it's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl" said Sango as she too peered out.

"don't you see?" said Miroku "she's the one we've been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!"

He ran **(a/n: or would he hop?) **down the hall after her with Sango trailing close behind. They opened a creaking door that led to the dungeon, hoping that the girl would follow upon hearing the noise. To their joy, she did, thinking that someone was there. They hopped up the stairs and hoped she would follow, which she did. "hello?" she called out as she entered the dungeon.

"Kagome?" said a voice, her father's.

"father!" Kagome cried out happily as she ran to him and grabbed his hands "thank goodness your ok"

"Kagome, leave this place!" cried her father "now!"

Kagome was about to ask why, when she suddenly had another flash from the dream. She remembered now, this very moment had been a part of it! It had already begun to come true! Kagome feared that she would soon see the monster as well. "who's done this to you?!?" she yelled, though she had a hunch.

"there's no time to explain" said her father frantically "you must leave, before he gets you too!"

"who?" said Kagome desperately.

"just go!" said her father.

"I won't leave you!" Kagome cried as tears stained her cheeks.

"what are you doing here!" growled a voice as someone roughly grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from the sell. Before Kagome knew what was happening, she was staring into the cold, blood red eyes of the monster that lived in her dreams! Kagome cried harder, feeling more scared then she ever had before. "answer me!" the beast called out.

"K-Kagome" she said through her sobs as she was brought closer to the beast. She looked up into his big eyes and froze, not with fear, but with wonder. For there, in the corner of his eye, stood a tiny glimmer of hope, something she had never seen before in her dreams. Feeling more confident than before, she struggled out his grasp "and I don't appreciate you imprisoning my father here when he has done nothing to harm you!"

"nothing to harm me?" said the beast "what would you know! You weren't even there!"

"I demand that you release him!" said Kagome, growing more confident still, "I promise that we shall never bother you again if you please let him go"

"no!" growled the beast "I rather enjoy having a prisoner here to torment."

"there must be something I can do to convince you" Kagome said quietly, "If you must have a prisoner, take me instead!"

"no Kagome!" yelled her father from his cell.

"you would give up your freedom..." said the beast "...just to save your father?"

"if I did" replied Kagome "would you let him go?"

"yes" said the beast "but you must promise to stay here for eternity"

Kagome thought about it for a moment before answering "you have my word"

"done" said the beast, happy that he still had a prisoner, and a pretty girl at that. He reached into the cell and roughly grabbed the man.

"kagome!" he yelled, hugging his daughter.

"father!" said Kagome, hugging him back.

But before either of them could even say goodbye, the beast snatched the man away and dragged him towards the door. Throwing him out into the cold, he slammed the door and turned to Kagome, who was now lying on the floor, her hair sprawled around her and her head in her arms, crying. "you heartless beast!" she yelled through her tears "you didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again! And I never got to say goodbye"

The beast watched her as she wept, and for the first time, he felt guilty. If someone had kicked him hard in the stomach it still would not have hurt as much. It pained him to see her cry and took all of his strength not to go over there and embrace her reassuringly. "I'll show you to your room" was all he could manage to say.

Kagome and the beast had been walking for quite some time in silence. "by the way" said the beast, unsure of himself for the first time "my name is Inu Yasha" but Kagome did not answer him "...and there are some rules here I expect to be followed. You may be living here but you are still a prisoner and as such, you are never to leave the grounds without me, which probably will be never since I prefer to be alone" Kagome just nodded as a steady tear rolled down her cheek. "the castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you want, except the west wing"

"what's in the..." Kagome started to say.

"It's just forbidden!" yelled Inu Yasha.

When they had finally reached her room, Inu Yasha opened the door, "if you need anything, my servants will assist you" he said as Kagome silently walked in "and" he continued "you will...join me for dinner. That's not a request!" with that he slammed the door. Kagome gasped as realized what she had just done and threw herself onto the bed, crying. What had she gotten herself into?

Author's note: how did you like it? Just a tip, the more reviews I get , the faster the updates ;-) til next time ja ne and arigato for reading


	4. Feelings Of Love and Hate

Author's note: hey! I back with a brand new chappie! Don't forget to check out my other story Love Conquers All (which I'm busily working on) I like love stories can you tell?? Lmao. Oh and if you're wondering how Inu Yasha is supposed to look like in his beast form, just think of him in his full demon state : - )

Chapter 3: Feelings of Love and Hate

Kagome sobbed on her bed. No, it wasn't her bed, it was her prison cell. She cried harder, part of her premonition had come true and she feared what would happen if the rest of it was true as well. Would she ever return home? One thing was for sure, she couldn't stay here with the very monster whose cold eyes and cruel face had haunted her every thought. She couldn't risk the rest of the premonition coming true. But how could she get out, it wasn't as though she could just walk out the door. After all, she had given that monster, Inu Yasha, her word that she would never leave. If she was going to escape, it would have to be undetected. She looked over to the huge glass doors that led to the balcony outside her room, then to the linen on her bed. Slowly, an idea formed in her mind. She quickly stripped the sheets off her bed and tied them together to make some kind of rope. Then she opened the doors to her balcony and tied one end of the rope to the edge. Carefully she then began to make her way down the rope. It was just long enough to reach the bottom and she quickly jumped down onto the grass. Standing, she looked up at the balcony, she had gone down quite far, but she was out. Now all she had to do was run home. She was about to sprint off but was suddenly stopped by another flash of the premonition, but this one gave her actual physical pain. The farther she got away from the castle, the more pain the premonition gave her! 'what's happening?' she thought as the pain washed over her like giant tidal waves. She was getting faint as the premonitions and the pain kept coming at her. She was shown the same visions over and over again, the face, that terrible face. And those eyes too, the cold eyes that had no happiness in them, but this time there was something different about them, they were full of sadness, like they longed for someone to comfort them. They were full of pain and torn feelings. By now she was in so much pain it felt like she was being ripped apart. It was as though the premonition wasn't allowing her to leave. It wouldn't let her escape the monster's clutches. "Help!" she called out weakly as she fell to her knees, the pain taking over. She tried to crawl back to the castle, hoping the pain would stop. But she couldn't move on account of the pain. Breathing heavily, she clutched her heart and feared for her life. Was she going to die? Was the premonition going to kill her? She fell to the ground, unconscious "help me" she called out in pain before she fell, but no one could hear her cries for help.

"Master?" Miroku asked as his master, Inu Yasha, paced by the open fire "have you considered…maybe…that this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

Inu Yasha stopped pacing to give Miroku an exasperated stare that seemed to say 'what do you think I'm doing right now?' "Of course I have!" he growled, continuing to pace "I'm not an idiot"

"N-no of course not" Miroku stammered nervously.

"Anyway" Sango continued for Miroku "If the girl _is _the one, then there are some improvements that must be made"

"Improvements?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes," Sango said "For example, if you want this girl to fall in love with you then you have to open your heart and have a little faith in her"

"What she means to say" Miroku continued "is that you have be kind to her, don't be afraid to show your sensitive side, the side that needs comforting and help"

"I don't have one" Inu Yasha snarled roughly as he looked away from the pair.

"This is exactly what we're talking about" Sango said firmly "you must be caring and soft, open your heart! You won't regret it"

"Where is she anyway?" Inu Yasha said after a moment's silence.

"I'll go tell her that dinner is ready and bring her back here" Sango said, opening the door that led to the hallway "in the meantime, think of ways to start a conversation with her, try to open your heart."

"Lady Kagome?" Sango said, as she poked her head into the mistress' room. Panning the room, there was no sight of Kagome. "Dinner is served and master Inu Yasha is waiting for you miss" she said looking into the bathroom to see if Kagome had taken a bath or something. But she was still nowhere to be found. Sango suddenly felt a cold breeze and looked over to the glass doors and the balcony. The doors were open! Sango hopped over to the balcony. Eyeing the rope of sheets she grew frantic, realizing Kagome had tried to escape! Looking over the edge of the balcony she saw the young girl lying unconscious on the ground below! "Lady Kagome!" Sango cried with concern as she too climbed down the rope to where Kagome lay. Examining her carefully to see if she was dying or already dead, Sango rolled her over onto her back and laid a hand on her chest to see if she could feel a heartbeat. To her happiness, she could feel a pulse! But it was faint and slow, indicating that Kagome's life was indeed coming to it's end! If Sango didn't get her inside quickly it would be all over for Kagome and the spell would never be broken. But Sango knew she couldn't do it by herself. She had to get master Inu Yasha to help her. So she quickly dashed inside again to find him.

"How am I supposed to open up to her if I've never even spoke to her before?" Inu Yasha asked "plus, I kept her prisoner here and threw out her father before they could even say goodbye. I'm not the most lovable person in her eyes right now."

"True it will take time for her to see your true self behind your beastly appearance" Miroku agreed "But that is why its crucial that the two of you connect, so she can see past your looks and see your heart of gold"

"I might as well not even try" Inu Yasha told his servant "you heard her yourself, she thinks I'm a heartless beast"

"Well if you have that kind attitude then it _is _hopeless" Miroku replied "you must show her your true self and above all, you must have faith and hope."

'Hope?' Inu Yasha thought 'Is it possible for me to feel such a thing after all these years of being alone?'

But he could not think about it anymore on account of Sango bursting in the room "Master…you must…save her…" She said breathlessly.

"Save who?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Lady Kagome!" Sango said, gaining her second wind "when I went to fetch her, I found that she had tried to escape by tying her bed linens together to make a rope and climbing down the balcony, but she must have slipped or something because when I looked over the edge of the balcony I saw her unconscious on the ground!"

"Is she okay?" Inu Yasha asked.

Sango shook her head solemnly "I felt her heartbeat, it's there but it's faint, if you don't go to her now she'll die!"

Inu Yasha ran out of the room, down the halls and into Kagome's room to see for himself. Sure enough, he saw the rope of linen and the unconscious Kagome on the ground. "KAGOME!!" He called out to her, hoping she would wake up. But when she didn't, he climbed down the rope and ran to her. Cradling her in his arms, he whispered her name softly "Kagome? are you okay?"

Kagome's pain was slowly fading, the premonition's hold on her life was slipping away. Inu Yasha's touch had healed her. The power of the visions could sense he was near and that Kagome would not be trying to leave for awhile so it ceased the pain that kept Kagome from waking up. Slowly, she slightly opened her eyes and looked up at Inu Yasha, who was staring her straight in the eyes with the most sincerest look of concern Kagome had ever seen anyone give her. "Inu…Yasha?" she said weakly.

Inu Yasha put his hand over her lips as he picked her up bridal style and began carrying her back into the castle. Setting her down by the fire he laid her head on his lap, stroking her hair gently. Sango and Miroku stared in wonder at the sight before them, there master had done as they said, he was showing his true feelings and opening his heart. "perhaps there's hope for us after all" Miroku said happily, smiling at the scene in front of him.

Later on

"then again maybe not…" Sango said as Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome for trying to run away.

"You gave me your word!" Inu Yasha yelled "you broke your promise!"

"I had my reasons!" Kagome shot back.

"Oh yeah?" Inu Yasha said arrogantly "well I would love to here them"

At this Kagome could only look away "you wouldn't understand even if I did tell you"

"Don't ever try to do that again!" Inu Yasha yelled "You could have died! It's a good thing Sango saw you!"

"Yeah well it's better than staying here where I'm yelled at 24/7!" Kagome shouted.

Inu Yasha lost his temper and grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm. He dragged her all the way to her room and through her in. He then closed the balcony doors and locked them tightly. He went to go out of the room but before he left, he said one last thing "don't run away again or I swear I'll kill you!"

Kagome kept a straight face until Inu Yasha left. After he was gone, she ran to her bed and sobbed once again. "Well that wasn't very smart was it?" said a female voice, though it wasn't Sango.

"Who's there?" Kagome said through her tears as she looked around the room trying to find out who had just spoken.

"Over here" the voice said again happily. Kagome's gaze wandered around the room until it fell on a wardrobe that was actually waving back at her!

"Huh?" Kagome gasped, walking over to it "How can…? You're a…"

"Wardrobe?" the wardrobe replied "yeah I know, odd isn't it?"

Kagome could only nod as the wardrobe smiled "My name's Ayumi" it said "don't be too surprised that I'm a household object, all the servants around here. Didn't used to be you know"

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"we all used to be human once upon a time" Ayumi explained.

"What happened?" Kagome asked "Why are you this way now?"

"You'll find out soon" Ayumi smiled "but in the meantime, why don't you take a look in my drawers and pick something out, I got lots of nice choices"

Inu Yasha stormed into his room "how dare that wench defy me!" he yelled out as he went into his own private chambers. He walked over to a glass table, on the table was a golden mirror and a blood red rose. He looked at the rose as a red petal fell to the ground and sighed, realizing that he was too harsh on her, no wonder she had tried to run away. If he kept this up there was no way in hell she would ever fall in love with him. He grabbed the mirror "show me the girl!" he demanded. He was immediately shown the conversation between Kagome and Ayumi.

"No thank you, I really prefer my own clothes" Kagome said smiling.

"You mean that old thing?" Ayumi said in an almost disgusted tone as she looked at what Kagome was wearing "It makes you look like a servant"

Kagome looked down at her dress, she had never thought it made her look like some kind of maid "come on the master picked these out just for you" Ayumi told her encouragingly

"If it's from your monster of a master then I definitely don't want it" Kagome said with a scowl.

"The master's not so bad once you get to know him" Ayumi said "and I think he really likes you. You got him to be nice and sweet for once in his life and believe me that's quite an accomplishment"

"Is it even possible for him to be sweet?" Kagome asked "he always seems so cold and heartless"

"well he's been through a lot in his life" Ayumi said solemnly "He's gone through more pain than we can even begin to imagine."

"he has?" Kagome asked surprised.

"what's so surprising?" Ayumi asked "you didn't think he was always so depressed did you?"

"Depressed? Are you kidding me?" Kagome said "he hasn't acted depressed with me, just mean"

"Yes well, I'm sure he'll come around" Ayumi said "just give him some time, get to know him a little"

"I don't know if I even want to get to know him" Kagome said "And I really don't think he cares about getting to know me either to be completely honest"

"says you" Ayumi chuckled "but I happen to know that if he really didn't care about you, he would have let you die out there"

"you know about that?" Kagome said, clutching her heart.

"Honey if something's a secret, it's not long before the whole castle knows about it" Ayumi laughed. Kagome laughed weakly as well "just give him a try, you may find u start to like him. Believe me, he needs you more than you think."

"you really think so?' Kagome asked.

"I know so." Ayumi replied.

"Well I could probably get along with him better if I knew why he was always so depressed like you say he is" Kagome said "maybe we could actually connect better if I knew"

Inu Yasha looked away from the mirror and put it down. 'I might as well give up' he thought to himself 'she'll never see me as anything but a monster'

"where are you going lady Kagome?' Ayumi asked as Kagome walked out the door.

"just stepping out for a minute" Kagome replied, "I won't be gone long"

Kagome walked out of her room and down the hall. Looking at the strange paintings on every wall she noticed a dusty staircase. Looking up she saw and even dustier door at the top of the stairs. 'I wonder' Kagome thought as she started to climb the stairs 'if that's the west wing?'

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku called out to her just as she climbed the first step.

"oh hello Miroku" Kagome said smiling.

"wh-what are you doing?" Miroku said nervously.

"just exploring the castle a little" Kagome grinned continuing up the stairs "it's my home now so I might as well know what's in it"

"Uh but there's nothing up there that's interesting to see" Miroku said uneasily as he hopped in front of Kagome's foot.

"Then there should be no problem with me being there" Kagome said happily as she stepped over Miroku.

"B-but don't you want to see something interesting my lady" Miroku stammered, trying to make Kagome change her mind "like the weapon room or the kitchen or the…the…library?"

At this Kagome gasped and whirled around "you have a library?"

"oh certainly" Miroku said delightfully "right this way"

Kagome partially followed him down the stairs before quietly turning around and sneaking back up 'sucker' she thought as she stealthily sneaked up the stairs. She walked up to the door and reached for the knob before hesitating. Something about what she was about to do almost made her feel scared. But she quickly shrugged it off and pushed her way through the doorway. She was greeted by another dark gloomy hallway 'hasn't this guy ever heard of the concept of light?' Kagome thought as she pressed on further and further. Then she came into yet another dark room. Trying to see what was in the room, she was suddenly greeted by a bright soft pink light. She walked over to where the pink light was coming from and discovered a glowing pink rose. She saw a blood red petal fall delicately to the ground and carefully picked it up. Brushing her fingers over it's velvety cuticle she tried to figure out what the significance of the rose was. Then her gaze wandered over to the mirror that lay beside the rose. Picking it up she looked at her own reflection and curled a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She then saw a dark figure in behind her and quickly whirled around to find the beast towering over her!

"I told you never to come here!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily at her, fangs bared.

Kagome backed away, frightened "I'm sorry…" she tried to say "I-I didn't know"

"silence!" Inu Yasha interrupted "Get out!!!"

"With pleasure!!" Kagome yelled back, hurt by Inu Yasha's quick judgement "I'd rather die than spend one more minute here with you!"

Inu Yasha seemed taken aback "what?"

"you're a heartless monster!" Kagome yelled "It's no wonder your servants are so frightened of you! It's a wonder they can even put up with you…you…hideous beast!!"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he tried to process what she was saying. He reached out to grab her wrist "Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled "I hate you!"

With this she ran out of the room. Inu Yasha could only stare in surprise as she left. When he realized what he had done he did something he had never done before, he cried. A single tear, just one, fell right down his cheek, over the purple scar and down the side of his mouth. He covered his face in shame as yet another petal fell.

Kagome rushed down the stairs throwing on her cloak and pulling open the oak wood door. "Lady Kagome where are you going?" Sango cried out as Kagome rushed past her and Miroku.

"Promise or no promise" Kagome yelled running out into the cold dark night "I can't stay here any longer"

"No!" Miroku called out to her "please wait!"

But Kagome had already began to run farther and farther from the castle. Kagome had only just gotten through the rot-iron gates when she got the wave of pain once again! "no!" Kagome yelled as she stopped in her tracks. The premonition would not let her leave once again "Leave me alone!" Kagome called out as though the pain would hear her and obey "please stop!"

Inu Yasha watched this from his open window. 'What is she doing?' he thought 'if she doesn't hurry up and run the wolves will be after her in seconds!'

To Inu Yasha's horror he was correct. Kagome clutched her heart and fell to her knees. Breathing heavily she heard a faint howl "oh no!" Kagome said to herself, still panting. She fell to the ground just in time to see many pairs of bright yellow eyes. Kagome gasped as the wolf pack from before stepped out of the bushes and they looked vengeful. 'I've got to get away fast!' Kagome thought, trying desperately to get up. But the pain wouldn't allow her to move! 'no' she cried out in her head as the pain relentlessly washed over her. She looked up to see one of the wolves lunge at her! "Inu Yasha!!!!!!" She cried out!

Author's note: **wipes sweat from brow** phew another chappie complete! Yay! Does Kagome die? Will she be able to get up and out of the premonition's grasp? Will Inu Yasha come and save her? Keep reading! Arigato to Ja ne!


	5. Blossoming Love

**Author's note: **finally! A double update! I'm doing those more often now! Srry bout the wait but I was reeeeely busy with my other story Love Conquers All. Don't forget to check that one out too!

Chapter 4: Blossoming Love

"Help!" Kagome yelled weakly as she fell to the ground once again. The wolves growled in delight at this and lunged for her. Growling loudly they dug their claws deeply into her soft skin. 'no' Kagome thought 'I can't die, I won't, I have to conquer this.' She tried to get up with all her might but the premonition's power wouldn't let her, she had no strength. She couldn't even bring herself to crawl closer to the castle. She had but one choice, "Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled out hoarsely. 'onegai!' she thought 'help me Inu Yasha' But she could no longer yell out his name, she could feel her very soul slipping away from her, her life force was slipping through her fingers. She weakly looked up at the wolf lingering over her, its paw held high in the air, ready to deliver the fatal blow. 'this is it' Kagome thought 'oka-san, I'll be joining you in heaven any minute. My only regret, I wish I could have seen the kindness buried deep down within Inu Yasha's heart'

She paused for a moment, holding her last breath, was this really her regret? Did she truly wish she could have seen the kinder side of Inu Yasha? It was too late to think about that now, she would be dead soon anyway. The wolf started to let his claws sink into her. She could feel her eyes glaze over and smiled slightly, soon it would all be over, soon the pain would be gone. At least the rest of the premonition would not come true. The wolf was looking her straight in the eyes now, the malicious glint in the corner shining brightly. She smirked weakly, daring it to kill her.

Suddenly, a flash of white leapt over her, knocking the wolf away. The pain of the premonition disappeared and Kagome slowly gained all her strength again. She sat up to see Inu Yasha fighting the wolves one by one. He fought so fiercely, she grew frightened. What would he do to her after he was done? She had, after all, broken her promise to stay at the castle at all times. And Inu Yasha struck her as someone who didn't like broken promises. Kagome looked at her arms and legs, which were now covered in scratches and winced, finally feeling the pain where the wolves' claws had touched her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a painful shriek. She turned to see where the scream had come from and felt her heart break. The wolves had made a deep gash on Inu Yasha's arm, causing him to yell out in pain. The crimson blood was now trickling down his arm and, for the first time, she saw fear in his eyes, fear and pain. She felt the hot tears sting in her own eyes. She couldn't help feeling bad for him; he did save her after all. She grabbed some nearby rocks and threw them at the wolves through her tears. Wincing as the scars on her own arms throbbed in pain, she did her best to hit each wolf hard enough to scare it off. "Get out of here you good for nothing mongrels!" she yelled, throwing more rocks. The wolves realized she was no longer weak and ran away as fast as they could. "And don't come back!" Kagome yelled out as they ran away. She rubbed her sore arms and ran to Inu Yasha, who had now collapsed, his blood staining the grass around him. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried with concern. Tearing off the hem of her dress, she wrapped it tightly around his bleeding arm. She pulled him to his feet and draped his arm over her shoulders. She dragged him back to the castle gates where Sango and Miroku were waiting worriedly.

"Master Inu Yasha!" Sango cried out, glancing at the cloth around his arm, which the blood had now soaked through. "What happened?"

"Not now!" Kagome cried desperately, tears streaming down her dirt stained cheeks "help me get him inside!"

Miroku and Sango agreed and helped Kagome drag Inu Yasha inside the castle and by the fire. Kagome laid him down on the carpet by the fire and put his head on her lap to make him more comfortable. Still unconscious, he lay limply, not even flinching as Kagome slowly took the cloth from his arm. The blood had seeped through the material and was still trickling down his arm. 'How could that puny wolf have done so much damage?' Kagome wondered as she rinsed the cloth in a nearby water basin 'Inu Yasha's much bigger than it was' She watched as the blood slowly spread through the water like a red mist and coloured it crimson. 'is it possible?' Kagome thought 'that he really isn't a beast by nature? Could it be that he really isn't even supposed to be the beast he is?' Wringing out the excess water from the cloth, she patted the wound as gently as she could. But it must have been more painful than she had thought for as soon as the wet cloth brushed up against his flesh wound, he roared out in pain. "Calm down!" Kagome yelled, pulling his head back down to rest on her lap "You're going to be alright, I promise I will try my best not to hurt you okay?"

He looked up at her with a questioning glance, searching her eyes as though expecting her to be lying to him. "What?" she asked staring down at him "I don't break my promises you know"

"Yeah right!" Inu Yasha yelled sitting up and wincing "and I suppose you don't think running away from the castle is breaking your promise?"

Kagome looked away meekly as Inu Yasha continued "and if you hadn't have run away you wouldn't have been attacked by those wolves, I wouldn't have had to rescue you and this never would have happened" he said, gesturing to the gash on his arm.

"Yeah well if you hadn't frightened me half to death I wouldn't have run away!" Kagome yelled defensively.

"Well…" Inu Yasha yelled desperately trying to come up with a comeback "…You shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"And you should learn to be kinder to people!" Kagome shot back.

"Hey, I didn't have to save you, you know!" Inu Yasha said.

At this Kagome looked up at him in surprise for a moment, then looked away "you're right" she said sadly "I'm sorry. Arigato, you saved my life."

Inu Yasha seemed taken aback by her sudden change in attitude. He looked away also "Yeah well, I should be thanking you too"

"Huh?" Kagome said, looking back at him "Thank me for what?"

"If you hadn't stopped those wolves from scratching me more and taken me back here" he explained "I probably wouldn't have made it"

He looked up at her and saw that she had tears welling up in her eyes "I'm so sorry" she said sniffling "you wouldn't have been hurt so badly if I had just defended myself"

"That's what confuses me" Inu Yasha said "why didn't you?"

"I…I…"Kagome stuttered through her sobs. Should she tell him about the premonitions? She cried harder, confused. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap tightly around her. Surprised, she looked up to find that Inu Yasha was embracing her, comforting her. She slowly leaned against him, feeling abnormally comfortable and almost happy. For a moment she felt that everything would be okay. For the first time since she had come to live at the castle, she felt her heart pound, not in pain, but in pleasure. She looked up at his harsh eyes and noticed that they had softened immensely. Then she remembered, this was also part of the premonition. But she no longer dreaded this moment, instead she longed for it to go on forever. "It's because of the premonitions" she blurted out.

"Premonitions?" Inu Yasha asked, not letting go of her.

Kagome felt the tears stream down her face again "I can see things before they happen" she explained "even if I don't want to I do. I saw this all coming, my father getting captured, the trade off, you" She wrapped her arms around him " but lately every time I've even come close to escape, the premonitions stop me, it takes away all my strength, it tries to kill me! That's why I couldn't escape the wolves. And the only reason I even have this power is because of some stupid ancestor!"

"Who?" Inu Yasha asked soothingly "which ancestor?"

"Kikyo!" Kagome cried through her sobs "they say her name was Kikyo and that she was once a village prophet!"

At this Inu Yasha pushed her away from him harshly "you're related to Kikyo?!?" he roared "her dirty blood runs through your veins?!?"

"Y-yes?" Kagome said, tears still running down her cheeks "wh-why?"

Inu Yasha's eyes regained their harshness once again as he grabbed Kagome's arm roughly and dragged her to her chambers. Throwing her onto the floor, he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Kagome grew frightened as he stepped toward her slowly. "I couldn't kill Kikyo back then" he said as he inched closer and closer, a malicious grin spreading across his face "so I might as well kill you right here and now. Maybe the curse will be broken early" He outstretched his claws and prepared to attack.

"I-Inu Yasha?" Kagome said slowly, crying in fear. She wanted to run through the doors to the balcony and jump. But the premonition's power had once again taken over her and she couldn't move. 'it wants him to kill me' she thought paralyzed with fear 'it wants me to meet my end.'

Inu Yasha came closer still and Kagome used the last vestiges of her strength to crawl away from him…right into a corner. Inu Yasha held up his claw which glinted with the light of the newly lit lamps. Kagome stared up at him, just as she had done with the wolf. Would he really kill her? "You don't have all of Kikyo's powers do you?" Inu Yasha said as he snickered "if you did you would have defended yourself by now. You only have her power of being able to see the future don't you? And even that you can't control can you?"

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome said as she shrank back into the corner and quivered in fear "please…don't hurt me"

Inu Yasha laughed evilly as he prepared to strike "good-bye…Kikyo"

"INU YASHA NOOOO!!!" Kagome screamed, ducking down and crying.

Inu Yasha smirked. But before he could deal the fatal blow, an old, almost forgotten memory flashed through his mind.

Flashback

"_NO!" said Inu Yasha, afraid for his life "please, I'm sorry, let me live, I'll repent, Please!"_

'Pathetic'_ thought Lady Kikyo to herself as she looked down at the King who had now fallen to his knees and was begging for forgiveness. "fine" she said "you shall be punished but I will give you one last chance"_

"_punished?" asked Inu Yasha, his voice shaking._

_The prophet nodded as a bright light suddenly surrounded Inu Yasha and his servants, howls of pain could be heard through the light. When it had finally died down, a candelabra stood in Miroku's place, a clock stood in Sango's place, a teapot stood in Kaede's place, a small tea cup stood in Shippo's place, and a hideous beast stood in Inu Yasha's place! "now, Inu Yasha, you look exactly as what you are on the inside and your servants are household objects since that is how you treat them"_

"_and how is this another chance!" roared the beast. _

_Lady Kikyo held up the rose she had offered earlier "this is an enchanted rose, in exactly 3 years, the roses petals will all have fallen, if by then you have fallen in love and gained her love in return, you and your servants will be turned back into humans. However, if you are still a horrible man, then your servants shall remain in their current forms for eternity. And you, Inu Yasha, you shall die." With that said, the prophet disappeared. _

End of Flashback

Inu Yasha staggered away from Kagome. Clutching his heart he fell to the ground "NO!" he yelled out "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He looked up at Kagome, who was still frightened and distraught in the corner. He felt his heart break. How could he do this to her? She had done nothing wrong, it was not her fault that Kikyo was her ancestor, and on top of that, he had now ruined his chances of her ever loving him. Tear stung his eyes as he, for the first time, felt another's pain. If he had had any doubt at all that this girl was the one, it had now been demolished. For she was the only one who could make him feel cared for, respected, loved and almost happy. He ran to her and embraced her tightly "I'm sorry!" he said "I'm so sorry!"

Kagome looked at him, still shaking and drenched in a cold sweat "Inu Yasha?" she said slowly.

"Kagome…"he said her name for the first time "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you"

"Inu Yasha" Kagome said again relieved as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, letting all of her fear be poured out through her tears.

"Leave" Inu Yasha "you shouldn't be here, next time my emotions may take over me"

"I can't" Kagome replied "I can't leave you, not now"

"But…" Inu Yasha said "what if next time…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Kagome interrupted, smiling "until then we'll just have to be careful."

Inu Yasha smiled with happiness but the pain still shone in his eyes, there was still some dark painful secret he kept locked away. She knew that if she was ever going to truly understand him, she would have to figure it out. That was why the premonitions would not let her leave. If she was going to conquer their power, she would have to discover that secret and why he kept it locked away within the depths of his soul.

**Author's note: **did you like this chappie? Send in the reviews people! Plz plz plz plz plz plz! I really like getting them and reading them! I want at least 25 for this story, I'm already at 14 but I need just a few more, is that too much to ask?? If ya like the story, write a comment! Arigato for reading! Till next time!


	6. Trails of Tear Drops

**Author's note: **Wow a triple update! Has that ever been done before? Lmao I have a lot of spare time eh?

Chapter 5: Trails of Tear Drops

Kagome walked straight outside and into the newly fallen snow. Breathing in the freshness in the air she sighed happily. It had been two weeks since the incident with Inu Yasha and a full two months now that she had been living at the castle. And though she longed to see her family again, she was not completely unhappy where she was. All the servants had been extremely kind to her. But there was still one thing she had not taken care of, finding out Inu Yasha's secret. 'oh well' Kagome thought 'I will figure it out, I'm nothing if not determined to. But that will have to wait until after I take advantage of the first snow fall!' She ran to one of the many steep hills that surrounded the castle and looked down. She stood silently; thinking for a moment, then ran to the castle.

"Oh good morning Lady Kagome" Miroku said as Kagome dashed inside.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome said, grabbing him as she continued running down the hall "have you seen Sango?"

"She's by the kitchen" Miroku said as he was jostled around by Kagome's running "What exactly is it you're doing?"

"I'm going to show you how we have fun in the snow back home" Kagome laughed as she ran to the kitchen.

The two of them dashed down many halls and corridors until they finally came to the kitchen doors. Kagome threw them open "Sango!" she called out.

"Lady Kagome?" Sango said in surprise "what are you doing up so early?"

"No time for that now" Kagome said, scooping up Sango and running out the door "Do you guys have anything long and flat that someone could sit on?"

Suddenly a large baking sheet slid in front of their feet. "This will do" Kagome said picking it up "Arigato to the person who gave it to us" she shouted to the silence as she ran back to the entrance of the castle.

As soon as they had left, the person responsible for giving them the baking sheet stepped out from the shadows. "Master Inu Yasha were ye the one who gave the sheet to them?" Kaede asked from the kitchen. Inu Yasha just nodded as he followed them at a safe distance.

"Any chance you know what's going on?" Sango said to Miroku as she too was jostled around as Kagome ran out the doors and into the snow covered court yard. Miroku just shrugged as Kagome suddenly stopped by the steep hill and set the dizzy clock and candelabra down on the snow. She laid the baking sheet on the snow and picked up her two friends and sat them down on the sheet then sat on it herself. "Uh…Lady Kagome?" Sango said as she looked down the hill "what are we doing"

"I used to do this back home" Kagome said smiling "It's called tobogganing"

Kagome began to push the sheet closer to the edge of the hill "I think I want to get off" Miroku said as he began to grasp the concept. But Kagome grabbed onto both him and Sango tightly and continued to push them. Sango's eyes widened as they went over the edge and began to slide down at incredible speed. She screamed and covered her eyes but noticed that Kagome was laughing hysterically and shouting with joy as they slid. Sango sat up slowly and felt the wind against her face. For a moment, she imagined herself as a human, her hair blowing in the wind and the cold nipping at her nose. She immediately grew happy and lifted her hands into the air, sensing the fun in the danger. She looked over to Miroku who seemed to be in deep thought as well 'probably imagining himself as a human too' she thought as she too shouted out in joy with Kagome. Miroku was indeed imagining himself as a human again. Letting the rushing sound of the wind flood through his ears he felt his heart pounding in content anxiety and happiness. Miroku then climbed onto Kagome's shoulder, lifted his arms, ( **a/n: or would it be candle sticks?**) and shouted with joy. Soon the sheet came to a halt and the three of them were thrown off. They lay in the snow for a moment, just laughing and remembering the ride.

"See?" Kagome said between fits of laughter "wasn't that fun?"

"Can we do it again?" Sango said happily sitting up.

"Of course" Kagome said as she stood and picked up Miroku, Sango, and the baking sheet. Slowly, they made their way up the hill. Soon, they had once again reached the top. Kagome put her foot on one of the ice rocks to lift herself up the hill but slipped suddenly. She almost slid down the hill once again but was saved by a strong hand. She looked up to see who had grabbed her and thank them. But to her surprise, it was Inu Yasha who had saved her once again. "Thanks" she said smiling as he pulled her up.

"What were you doing?" Inu Yasha said in an angry but calm voice.

"Tobogganing" Kagome explained with a smile "want to try?"

Inu Yasha looked uncertain, as though he had expected her to be angry with him. Kagome figured he was still upset about the incident the two weeks before. He had been depressed ever since and always expected Kagome to despise him. Kagome felt bad for him and grabbed his arm. Pulling him toward the baking sheet, she sat down and pulled him down behind her. She pushed herself up against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Inu Yasha blushed madly at this point and looked away. "Hold on to me okay?" Kagome said as Inu Yasha meekly nodded and she pushed off.

"Have fun Master Inu Yasha" Miroku shouted as they went over the edge.

The two of them slid down the hill even faster than when it had been Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome yelled out with happiness and lifted her hands up in the air. Inu Yasha, who was frightened out of his mind, grew worried when Kagome lifted her arms and feared she would be thrown off. He grabbed her tighter around the waist to keep her from falling. Kagome noticed his tightened grip and blushed slightly "It's ok" she told him, taking his hands from her waist and making him lift them as well "even if you get thrown off, the snow is soft enough to break your fall" Inu Yasha let Kagome lift his arms in the air reluctantly at first, then happily as he felt the wind blow his hair back behind him and the sound of Kagome's musical laugh flood through his ears. Soon they had reached the bottom of the hill and were thrown into the snow. Kagome laid there for a moment, just laughing and enjoying the snow. Even Inu Yasha was beginning to laugh for the first time since Kagome had known him. Miroku and Sango watched from above as Kagome and Inu Yasha lay there together, laughing and enjoying each other's company. "I think it's working" Miroku said with hope "my candle's are starting to die down already"

Sango just laughed and pushed Miroku playfully into the snow "that just because the wax is melting stupid" Miroku laughed and threw some snow at Sango, which landed in her face and sent her into a nearby snow bank.

Now it was Kagome and Inu Yasha's turn to observe their friends' romance. "Awww" Kagome cooed "isn't that cute"

"They're throwing snow at each other" Inu Yasha said confused "you think that's cute?"

Kagome sighed and nodded "it's the start of a new love, I can tell"

But her sentiment was interrupted by a large snowball hitting her on the shoulder. Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha, who was smiling broadly and held another snowball up high. "Still think it's cute?" he laughed as he threw it straight at her. Kagome laughed and ducked as the snowball flew over her.

He prepared to throw yet another one at her but this time Kagome was ready with one of her own. "Yup!" she yelled happily as the snowball landed right on his arm. He laughed and started running toward her, snowball at the ready. She ran away as fast as she could, giggling uncontrollably. Inu Yasha tackled her and they fell, sliding down the hill together. When they stopped, Inu Yasha noticed Kagome doing something weird with her arms and legs in the snow. Figuring that this was some other weird custom at her home, he did the same. Simultaneously, they stood to look at their creations. "Look" Kagome said pointing to hers "it's a snow angel" she giggled her melodious giggle and looked at Inu Yasha. He was looking at his own and seemed depressed and almost angry. Kagome too looked at Inu Yasha's snow angel and immediately understood. His snow "angel" looked more like a snow devil. "oh…Inu Yasha…" she said softly.

"Mine's no snow angel" he growled as he walked away "it's a snow monster…just like me"

"Inu Yasha wait…" Kagome started to say.

But Inu Yasha suddenly turned and went right in her face, snarling and angry "get inside…" he growled.

"But…"Kagome tried to say "Inu Yasha…"

"NOW!" Inu Yasha yelled and stalked away.

Kagome sighed and looked down in acknowledgement 'just when I thought I'd finally reached him' she thought as she trudged up the hill behind him. Sango and Miroku were still playing together when Inu Yasha and Kagome reached the top of the hill. Sensing Inu Yasha's anger they quickly stopped. "M-master?" Miroku said slowly, stepping in front of him "what's wrong"

"Out of the way!!" Inu Yasha snarled, kicking him fiercely aside.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled, running to the candelabra's side. Gingerly she scooped him up in her arms "Are you okay?"

"GET INSIDE WENCH!!!" Inu Yasha yelled to Kagome, annoyed at her defiance.

Kagome stood and walked over to him, an angered look on her face "No!" she said firmly "you have no right to control my actions, or anybody's for that matter" She stamped her foot in the snow "your lucky your servants are even willing to serve you after what you do to them. Miroku was just trying to help and you kicked him aside!" Tears brimmed Kagome's eyes as she gave Inu Yasha a swift slap "and don't ever call me a wench! Just because your feelings are hurt doesn't mean you can mistreat your friends!" The tears dripped down her face "Everything isn't always happening to you, you know. You're not the only one with problems! Look at me; I haven't seen my father or my family for over two months! But do I start insulting you and hurting your feelings? No! Your no monster Inu Yasha, you're just heartless like one" With that said, Kagome scooped up Sango and Miroku and ran into the castle, leaving a trail of tear drops in the snow behind her.

Inu Yasha once again felt as though Kagome had kicked him hard in the stomach. 'damn it!' he yelled in his mind 'why is it only she can do that to me! I'm so confused.'

_Your no monster Inu Yasha, you're just heartless like one! _The whole scene kept replaying in Inu Yasha's mind over and over again. It hurt to have someone be so brutally honest toward him. His servants had always been so afraid of him they had always told him what he wanted to hear. But Kagome had no shame in speaking her mind. It was odd, she was deathly afraid of the wolves but she wasn't afraid of him, a tall, burly, ferocious, beast. In some ways it made him feel good that there was someone in his life that didn't cower at his very shadow, but in others it made him feel a little intimidated.

"I-Inu Yasha?" said a timid and easily recognizable voice "can I come in?"

Inu Yasha merely grunted in reply as Kagome stepped through the door. "I just thought I should see how you're doing" she said as she sat beside him.

"You act as though nothing's wrong" Inu Yasha said calmly as Kagome looked away from him as though she were ashamed. He turned to her and lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes "I'm sorry" he said "you're right…about everything"

"Huh?" Kagome said in surprise "I thought I should be the one saying sorry. I never should have had such a big outburst when you were hurt, I wasn't helping any"

"But you did help me" Inu Yasha said with a painful smile "you're right, I'm not the only one with problems"

Kagome nodded, returning the pained smile "But just so you know" she said throwing her arms around him in an embrace "You're not a monster, and you're not a beast either, and if people could just take the time to get to know you and see past your appearance, I know they'd think so too"

Inu Yasha returned the hug and allowed the painful tears he'd held back for so long flow freely down his face "Arigato" he said simply. But that was all Kagome needed to hear, she knew that she had reached him somehow, gotten into his thoughts, his heart. He had finally opened his heart to her, and she was one step closer to discovering the secret he kept locked away beyond her reach.

Ayame and Rin were walking through the marketplace, doing all the shopping that Kagome had once done for her father. "Has he come out of his room yet?" Ayame asked Rin as they walked.

"Not since the incident" Rin said sadly. They were, of course, referring to the fact that the beast had taken Kagome from them. Ayame returned the sad glance as they continued down the path. They stopped in front of the book shop, Kagome's favourite store in the whole market. Tears ran down their cheeks as they remembered the times when they had been busily shopping and Kagome had insisted on stopping here. In fact, the whole town seemed a little gloomier since Kagome's disappearance. "Even though she was the oddball" Rin said "she was the life of this town"

"Even Koga's seems depressed" Ayame said, pointing to the saddened Koga who sat by the mirror, but wasn't even doing a handsome check! "You know something's wrong when Koga's sitting by a mirror and acting indifferent." Rin forced a laugh as the two girls walked past him and headed home.

When they had arrived home, they immediately went up to Kagome's father's room to see how he was doing. "How are you Mr. Higurashi?" Rin said as she replaced the cold cloth lying on his forehead with a fresh one.

"Has Kagome come home yet?" Mr. Higurashi asked in reply.

Rin and Ayame exchanged glances and shook their heads "Not yet sir" Ayame said gently, the both of them knew what would happen next.

"Then I'm not feeling any better" he said sadly "I won't feel better until she's home."

"Didn't you try asking the village for help?" Rin asked.

"I did!" Mr. Higurashi fumed "But they wouldn't believe me, I'm just crazy old Higurashi to them!"

"Well, I suppose it is hard to believe that Miss Kagome was taken by an actual beast" Ayame said calmly.

Kagome's father sighed "I suppose, but that doesn't help me get my daughter back."

"Some beast took her?" Koga asked Ginta disbelievingly.

"That's what Higurashi's been telling the whole village." Ginta nodded.

"You're kidding" Koga said "call me crazy, but I thought there were no such thing as monsters."

"So did I" said Ginta "but the crackpot would never lie about something like this, not about Kagome."

"True, true" Koga said, stroking his chin in thought "I've got it!"

"What?" Ginta questioned.

"I bet Kagome's deathly afraid of this beast" Koga said "and, if I save her from it, I can almost guarantee she'll be so indebted to me she'd have to marry me!"

"Yeah I guess" Ginta said slowly "But I heard that Miss Kagome _chose _to stay with the beast."

"Yeah to save her crazy old father" Koga laughed "she'd do anything for that dingbat."

"Even so" Ginta stated practically "How are you going to save her if you don't even know where she is? And what if she already fell in love with him or something?"

"Oh come on!" Koga said "Kagome? In love with a beast? You've got to be joking! And as for the location, we'll just find out from Kagome's dad." (**a/n: isn't it weird how the henchmen always end up being right?**)

"We will?" Ginta said.

"No you're right" Koga smiled "_you _will."

_Knock, knock_. Rin ran to answer the door. "Oh, Ginta" she said, opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Hey Rin" Ginta smiled "Is Mr. Higurashi home?"

"He's upstairs" Rin said, pointing the way "just go straight up, his rooms at the very top."

"Thanks" Ginta said, going up the stairs.

"I warn you though" Rin called up to him "he's been feeling very depressed since Kagome disappeared."

Ginta just continued up the stairs until he came to the very top. He slowly turned the knob on the door to Mr. Higurashi's room. "Mr. Higurashi?"

Mr. Higurashi looked at Ginta as he entered the room. "Ginta?" he said, slowly sitting up, "what are you doing here?"

Ginta sat down by the old man's bed and sighed "it's about the beast"

Mr. Higurashi's eyes opened wide…

**Author's note: **Yes! Another one done! Oh, and if anyone who's reading this story is also reading my other story Love Conquers All, I will be update really soon, I would have updated sooner but I almost lost the floppy disk with the next chapter! ; aren't I smart?


	7. The Diaries of The Unwanted

**Author's note: **Wow! Yet another fast update! I on a roll! LMAO!

Chapter 6: The Diaries of the Unwanted

Kagome's father sat up in his bed and stared at Ginta hard "Close the door" he ordered.

"Right" Ginta said, closing the door.

"Now, what about the beast?" Mr. Higurashi said.

"Koga believes you" Ginta said "you know, about the whole kidnapping thing"

"He does?" Kagome's father said with hope.

"Yes, and he's willing to save her" Ginta said nodding "but we just need to know where we can find him"

"He lives in an old castle" Kagome's father said in desperation "on the outskirts of town, in the valley of the wolves"

"Wolves?" Ginta said in an almost frightened tone.

"Yes!" Mr. Higurashi said "you must go quickly, or she may be in trouble!"

"What is taking that Ginta so long?" Koga said as he paced in front of the fire at his favourite pub "I hate waiting"

"Indeed, it seems you despise being patient" said a voice from the shadows "just like the monster your after"

Koga stopped pacing and looked up into the dark corner where the shadowy figure stood "what would you know about him?"

"More than you think" the voice said again "fortunately for you, I also despise him"

"You are mistaken" Koga said "I have no interest in the beast himself, I only care about the girl he has in captivity"

"In that case, maybe we can help each other out" the voice said.

"If I am to make a deal with you, I must first know who you are and why you're after the beast" Koga said, sitting down.

The figure stepped out of its shadowy hiding place and sat down beside Koga "I am not after the beast; I only want him dead, for if he dies, I shall have the throne, as for my name, I am Naraku."

"The throne?" Koga asked.

"Yes, the beast, you see, is not merely a beast" Naraku explained "he is the lost king"

"The lost king from the legends?" Koga said eyes wide.

"Yes" Naraku said "many years ago, the beast was indeed human, but he was cold and arrogant, and so as punishment, he was turned into the monster he is today. I was his cousin, and since he had no brothers, (**a/n: yeah….Sesshy not in this one sorry!**) if something had happened to him, I would take the throne."

"Why can you not take it now?" Koga said "if the rightful king is presumably 'dead'"

"Because he could easily break the spell and take back the throne!" Naraku said "that's why the only way to guarantee the position is to actually kill him"

"And that's where I come in?" Koga said.

"Yes," Naraku said, smiling "fortunately for you, I, and only I, know his one weakness."

"I'm listening…" Koga said.

Kagome sat up and stretched. It had been a long night. The premonitions had been bugging her so much that she could barely sleep. 'Something big must be happening today' Kagome thought as she got out of bed.

"Good morning Lady Kagome" Ayumi (the wardrobe) said to her, opening her drawers "are you willing to wear some of these now?"

"I suppose" Kagome sighed as she picked out a green velvet dress with golden hems. She quickly put it on and checked herself out in the mirror.

"Stunning" Ayumi said smiling.

"It's…comfortable" Kagome said optimistically "but I have to admit, I don't usually wear things this extravagant."

"No one will tell" Ayumi said, winking.

Kagome smiled "thanks Ayumi" she said, walking out the door. 'Time for some hard core, detective work' she thought as she walked down the old familiar corridor.

"Kagome!" called out a voice.

Kagome whirled around to see Inu Yasha coming up to her, an almost happy smile on his face. "Inu Yasha?" she said with a smile "good morning."

"Come with me" he said, taking her hand in his "I want to show you something."

"Oh" Kagome said as he pulled her to a run "okay…"

Soon they had come to a very large wooden door. Inu Yasha turned to Kagome "this is the part where you have to close your eyes"

"Why?" Kagome said with a giggle.

"Because it's a surprise" Inu Yasha explained, "and if you don't you'll ruin it."

"Okay, okay" Kagome laughed, shutting her eyes tightly.

Inu Yasha opened the door slowly and pulled her in, he lifted her hand to the light switch "okay" he said "turn on the lights and then you can open your eyes. Kagome did as she was instructed and opened her eyes. But what she saw took her breath away.

"Koga!" Ginta yelled, running into the pub "the old man told me! He told me!" Koga and Naraku turned to see Ginta frantically running up to them. "Who's this?" Ginta said as he came up to them.

"This is Naraku" Koga said "he's got a bit of interesting news for us about this beast, you were saying Naraku?"

"Yes like I was saying…" Naraku said "There was one part of the curse that could make or break his life. If Inu Yasha is taunted, you now as in like being told he's too weak or pathetic, actually makes him change into his full beastly self. He truly becomes the monster he is on the outside. And the one who taunted him, has total control over him."

"So you're saying I should taunt him and set him on a rampage?" Koga said.

"Yes" Naraku said "then, when the whole town and that girl see him in his true monstrous form, they'll be even more deathly afraid. That's when…"

"…I step in and kill him" Koga said smiling "everyone will think I'm a hero, especially Kagome!"

"Exactly" Naraku laughed "and the best part is, there's no time limit, if he stays in his beastly form long enough, the change will be permanent!"

"Then you'll get the throne" Koga said, holding out his hand to shake Naraku's.

"And you'll get the girl" Naraku finished, shaking Koga's hand.

"Oh Inu Yasha…" Kagome said breathlessly as she looked around the room. His surprise was the castle's enormous library!

"Do you like it?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome whirled around and pulled him into a friendly hug "Are you kidding? It's amazing! Thank you!"

"My servants told me you were interested in books" Inu Yasha said.

"They were right" Kagome said smiling.

"Then it's yours" Inu Yasha said happily.

Kagome squealed in delight and ran into all different aisles, pulling out book after book "Oh I can't wait to read them all!" she shouted as she climbed up the ladders on wheels and slid down the aisle.

Inu Yasha smiled as he watched her. Two months, that's all it had taken. By the time they were up, Kagome had thought of him as her best friend, and he had thought of little but Kagome. "I'll leave you to your books" he called to her, though he wasn't sure she had heard him. Kagome continued searching through the aisles of books until she came to a thick, old book. Kagome pulled it out and read the cover 'the diaries of the unwanted?' she thought as she blew the dust off of it. She opened to a page and started reading it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my parents made me go outside and mingle with the commoners again…_

Kagome slammed the book shut "It's Inu Yasha's own diary!" she said to herself. She knew she shouldn't be reading it but she couldn't help it, maybe it could help her find out Inu Yasha's secret. She bookmarked the page and went outside into the snow. She sat on a small rock by the side of the castle and opened the book again.

…_Lately they've been pretty frantic about me making friends. They say if I don't start being nice to people Lady Kikyo is going to kill me! Well I'm not scared; I could take Kikyo on if I wanted to. Besides, a king isn't supposed to be all wishy-washy and wimpy, he's supposed to rule with an iron fist. When I take the throne, I won't be anything like my old man. He's always being mushy with mom and being nice to the villagers. Today, he even let a village family get away without paying their taxes because they were broke! If that were me, I would put them in jail._

Kagome paused 'well what do you know' she thought 'he was arrogant and rude even then. But, what's this part about him being a king, how can a monster rule a village?'

_Cousin Naraku came over with my aunt and uncle again today; they've been coming over constantly lately, ever since they found out about Naraku being next in line for the throne after me. He's been acting weird towards me ever since, I don't trust him at all. Here's a picture of us together. _

Kagome picked up the picture of the two of them together and gasped. This couldn't be right; in the picture Inu Yasha had black hair! He had no dog ears, no claws; his eyes had even lost their redness and their harshness. In fact, he looked human! 'I was right' Kagome thought 'Inu Yasha didn't always look like a monster! He was human once, but, something happened, and he changed.' She flipped through the book some more, but there was no entry describing how he changed. Then she found something…

_Dear diary,_

_I tried going outside again today, you know, to find a girl. But I ended up transforming. Good thing I brought Miroku with me, he stopped me from changing completely. I hate Kikyo for doing this to me! How am I supposed to break the curse before the last petal falls! There are only 5 petals left on the damn rose! _

"Lady Kagome?" Sango interrupted, snapping the book shut "w-what are you doing?"

"Just doing a little research" Kagome said, laughing nervously.

"How much did you read?!?" Sango said angrily.

"Now, now Sango" Miroku said, putting a hand on her shoulder "if Kagome knows, we might as well tell her the whole story."

And so Miroku told Kagome about the curse Kikyo had placed. "That's horrible" Kagome said sadly "is there any way to break it?"

"That, unfortunately, we do not know" Miroku lied convincingly.

"No wonder he's been so depressed" Kagome said with sympathy "I'm going to go see him."

With that she got up and walked away from them in a daze of deep thought. "Why did you say that Miroku" Sango asked after she was out of earshot "we do know how to break it"

"But if we had told her" said Miroku "she would have felt pressured to fall in love with the master, we don't want that. If she felt pressured, it wouldn't be true love."

"Are you sure it was okay to leave out the part about his transforming?" Sango asked.

"We weren't supposed to reveal too much" Miroku said "So it's best to keep some things secret if we can."

Kagome knocked lightly on the door to Inu Yasha's room. But when she was greeted by silence, she decided to open the door slightly, to check if he was even there. She peeked in cautiously lest she be discovered. She saw Inu Yasha lingering over the glowing red rose. He seemed saddened as he watched yet another petal fall. Now there were only 3 left. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome said slowly as she walked in and shut the door behind.

Inu Yasha looked up in surprise and quickly hid the rose "what are you doing here?" he asked in desperation.

"There's only three left now isn't there?" Kagome said, walking up to him "only three more chances to break the curse."

"How do you know about that?" Inu Yasha said in shock.

"I found the diary in the library" Kagome said with a sympathetic smile "then Miroku and Sango explained the rest."

Inu Yasha scowled and turned away from her "So, you know everything now?"

Kagome nodded "It must be so depressing, never being able to go outside, and counting down the days until your death. That's what the penalty is right? If you don't break the spell?"

Inu Yasha nodded solemnly "I don't know if I'll ever be able to break it" he said sadly.

"It must be hard" Kagome said sadly "Especially since you don't even know how to break it. I see now why you despise Kikyo so much, I don't blame you either."

Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome 'she doesn't know?' he thought 'she doesn't know I have to fall in love to break the spell?' "Kagome?" he said "want to go for a walk tonight? You know, to get to know each other a little better? You know my secret now, I've got nothing to hide from you anymore."

Kagome almost shouted in joy. This was what she had been waiting for! Finally, she would have a chance to actually get deep down into his heart, past the brick wall that had stood between them for so long. She had finally broken through it. "Sure" she said simply, with a cute smile. Inu Yasha blushed and looked away.

**Author's note: **Send in the reviews! wipes sweat from brow I had a total writer's block for a while but I came up with the best idea for this story so I'm determined to make an effort to finish it.


	8. A note from The Author

**Author's note: **No this isn't another chapter. I'm just letting you guys know that I probably won't be updating until around sometime in Feb. Gomene! Believe me I really don't want to, but I have to go for heart surgery on Mon. the 24th!!! Waaaaaaahhhhh! I have a rare heart condition and I'm getting cured! So in a sense this is a good thing. I'm really sorry for the wait but I'm going to try to get back on track as soon as I can. Wish me Luck!

-----xXxKaG-cHaNxXx

(Lissy)


	9. Touching a Heart

**Author's note: **I would personally like to thank all people who reviewed the last few chapters! Thank you so much, all your kind comments gave me the extra push to update faster. I'm almost at 30 reviews, you guys are the best! I would especially like to thank inugirl lol and inuyashakougalegolas for their get well wishes. Also I would like to thank deathdeath for reviewing, you have no idea what an honor it is that you enjoyed my story, you are one of my favourite authors!

Chapter 7: Touching a Heart

The date had all been planned out, instead of having dinner at the palace that night; they would have it outside by the pond underneath the cherry blossom trees. The servants all thought that was the most romantic spot on the palace grounds because the two trees were slightly bent inwards toward each other to make a heart like shape. Now both Kagome and Inu Yasha were in their rooms getting ready for the big night.

"You're going to look just stunning Lady Kagome" Sango said, squealing in delight. It was the first time Kagome had ever seen Sango do something girly.

"Sango?" Kagome said "did you know that's the first time I've ever heard you squeal?"

Sango laughed "Well, when I was a human, I used to do it all the time"

"Really?" Kagome said as a coat rack was busily doing her hair.

"Sure" Sango said with a smile "I used to be a real girly girl. Hating getting dirty, breaking nails, the whole nine yards."

"What happened?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, I turned into, you know, a clock" Sango said "at first I was still the same, but I quickly realized that being a girly girl clock just wasn't going to work out."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned further.

"Clocks get dusty and dirty right?" Sango said "and I didn't have nails anymore so they couldn't get chipped or broken. So I figured that if I was going to survive as a clock, I would have to learn to be alright with these things."

"Oh" Kagome said, suddenly looking a little saddened.

"But sometimes and only sometimes" Sango said with a laugh "I go back to being a girly girl."

"Seems like everyone's lives were changed by this curse" Kagome said sadly as she watched Ayumi and more coat racks making her dress.

"Yes, I suppose" Sango said with a smile "but, in a way, the change was for the better."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked, cocking a brow.

"Take Miroku for example" Sango said, almost laughing "when he was a human, he was a real hentai."

"Really?" Kagome said laughing.

"Oh yeah" Sango replied "As perverted as you could get! If you put him in a room with a bunch a girls, he wouldn't last 3 seconds without trying to grope at least one of them."

Kagome laughed harder as Sango continued "But, as you can imagine, when he changed, he couldn't even try to touch a girl because the candles he has for hands would burn them."

"Okay, that's one example, but what about the others" Kagome said.

"Well my change was good too" Sango answered "I was such a girly girl it was almost annoying, people couldn't stand me before. I mean, what kind of servant doesn't like breaking a nail?"

"Alright, but that's only two of you" Kagome said "And what about Inu Yasha? You can't tell me his change was better."

"Actually, it wasn't much of a change" Sango said "the only thing that was different was his appearance. Kagome, Inu Yasha really needed help back then, he was rude, arrogant and not likeable at all."

"But still, now he has got to break some curse before that rose wilts or else he'll die" Kagome said in concern "and he doesn't even know how to break it! How could Kikyo be so heartless? She was worse than Inu Yasha himself."

Sango looked guilty for a moment. She hated lying to her friend about the curse, but what choice did she have? The only way to break the spell was true love, not forced love. "Look" she said quickly, changing the subject "your dress is ready."

Meanwhile, in Inu Yasha's room, he and Miroku were having a conversation of their own "So you didn't tell her about the way to break it did you?" Inu Yasha asked.

"We had no other option master" Miroku replied "if we had, Kagome would only have felt pressured to love you, and if that had happened, the spell would not have been broken." Inu Yasha looked away. "But now's your chance" Miroku added quickly "tonight is the night you make her fall in love with you! Tonight, the spell shall be broken."

"But I don't know anything about love" Inu Yasha said "That's why I'm in this mess in the first place."

"Well, it's not that hard" Miroku said "you just have to be yourself, but be sure to control your temper. If you don't, Kagome will certainly give it to you again."

Inu Yasha smiled "She's got a lot more spunk than we would have guessed doesn't she?" he said.

"Indeed" Miroku agreed. "And she certainly isn't afraid to speak her mind." Miroku watched slyly as Inu Yasha went into a daze, thinking only of Kagome. "Looks like she's already gotten to you."

Inu Yasha realized what Miroku had meant and blushed. "Shut up!" he said, giving Miroku a playful punch.

Finally, both Kagome and Inu Yasha were ready. They both met at the door. Kagome was wearing a dark green dress that had a tank top shirt (**a/n: you know, like a Japanese kind of shirt) **and a medium length skirt with a slit at one side. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail/braid and had golden thread intertwined in the braid. **(A/n: just think of Inu Yasha's outfit as the same one in the movie, I can't describe it) ** The two linked arms as the doors were opened and they stepped outside.

After dinner, the two sat by the river bank with their toes in the water. "Did, you like everything?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes, it was all very beautiful" Kagome replied "I have to admit, I've worn more elegant things and eaten more delicacies in these past few months than I ever have in my entire life." Inu Yasha smiled as she continued. "But you must think that's absurd. I guess, since you're a prince, you were surrounded by this kind of stuff all the time."

"I suppose" Inu Yasha said, sitting back "But, just once, I wish I could see how people how don't have anything live."

Kagome seemed surprised, from the entries in the diary, she had assumed that he couldn't care less about the villagers. "It isn't very interesting" she said "we have the most boring lifestyle. All we do is shop, clean, cook, sleep and repeat it again the next day. Nothing interesting ever happens, and if you don't like the way things are, you're considered odd."

"Are you?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Am I what?" Kagome asked in reply.

"Considered odd" Inu Yasha explained.

Kagome turned to look at her reflection in the calm, mirror-like pond. The moonlight shone across the water, lighting it up and accentuating the animals on it. "I suppose you could say that" she said "They think me peculiar because I love to read."

"Why is that so strange?" Inu Yasha asked "Reading increases your knowledge."

"But that's just it" Kagome explained. "People in the village think women shouldn't be as smart as men. It's very archaic and sexist I know, but that's just the way it is."

"I know how it is to be an outcast, don't worry" Inu Yasha said "So believe me, I can relate."

Kagome smiled "Listen to me going on about being odd. I swear I'm so selfish sometimes. You've probably got it worse then I do and I'm just sitting here talking like I'm the only with a problem."

Inu Yasha laughed "If _you're _selfish, then what am I" he said "you're anything but selfish Kagome. In fact, I think you're a very kind and sympathetic person."

"Thank you Inu Yasha" Kagome said, "It's always nice to hear a compliment."

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked after a brief awkward silence "Are you…happy? Do you like being here with me?"

"Of course…"Kagome said, but her voice trailed off.

"But…?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I just wish I could see my family one more time" Kagome said truthfully "you know, just to see how they're doing with out me."

Inu Yasha looked solemn for a moment, and then smiled. Taking Kagome's hands in his, he looked her in the eyes "There is one way" he said.

"How do you think it's going outside?" Miroku said nervously as he paced in front of the fire.

"Just relax." Sango assured him "Everything will be fine."

"No it won't" Miroku said, shaking uneasily "The master won't be able to make her fall in love with him and the spell won't be broken and the master will die and we'll stay this way forever and…and…NO MORE GROPING!" he broke down and cried at that last part.

Sango slapped him hard across the face "Calm down you hentai! If you think it won't work then it won't work, do you want that to happen?"

"N-no" Miroku said, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Then just stay calm" Sango said as she looked out the window "Look for yourself. They're having a great time."

Miroku too looked out the window at the couple "Sango?" he said "Why is the master showing Lady Kagome the mirror?"

Inu Yasha handed the golden mirror to Kagome "Use this" he said "just ask to see your family and it will show them to you."

"Really?" Kagome said, taking the mirror from him "Okay…uh…I would like to see my family…please."

Immediately, the mirror showed her an image of her family. Ayame and Rin were in the kitchen making dinner. They seemed happy enough, but where was her father? She kept watching as the two of them made their way up the way the stairs to Mr. Higurashi's room. What she saw next broke her heart; her father lay there in his bed, frail and sad. She realized it was because of her. He was depressed because she had left him.

"What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked as he saw her sad expression and the small tear that was traveling down her cheek.

"It's my father" Kagome explained as more tears rode down her cheeks "he's sick and he's lonely, because I'm not there."

Inu Yasha looked away solemnly "Then…you should go to him" he said, a tear of his own running down his cheek.

"Oh, but I can't" Kagome said sadly "I wish I could…but I can't leave you, not now. If only there was some way we could…wait I know!"

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, quickly wiping away his tears and turning to look at her.

"Come with me!" Kagome said smiling "Come with me to my home village."

Inu Yasha seemed surprised "No…I can't" he said firmly.

But not even his commanding tone could subdue her "Why not?" she asked "You said yourself you wanted to see how other people lived."

"But…well…look at me Kagome" he said "people would take one look at me and start an angry mob."

"Well, people should start looking past appearances" Kagome said.

"But they don't" Inu Yasha protested.

"Maybe that's because you don't let them" Kagome said "Look how long it took me to see your nice side. People just don't like things they can't understand, but this is your chance to change that, Inu Yasha. You have to let them know you're not a monster!"

"You really think it would change just like that?" he said, snapping his clawed fingers.

"Yes" Kagome said smiling "I know if people just got to know you like I do, they wouldn't think you're a beast, they'd think you're one of the most kindhearted people on earth!"

Inu Yasha sat silently for a moment, just staring into Kagome's eyes. Then he put his arm around her shoulders "Would it make you happy?" he asked "if I went with you?"

Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder "Yes" she replied "very happy."

Inu Yasha smiled and rested his own head on top of hers "Okay then, if it makes you happy, I'll go with you."

"Thank-you Inu Yasha" Kagome whispered as the two of them sat in silence, watching the stars shining brightly above them "thank- you."

**Author's note**: Another one done. Plz review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it so far! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters.


	10. The Eternal Promise

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm so happy when I get them!

Chapter 8: The Eternal Promise

"They're what?!?" Sango cried out in alarm as Miroku told her about Inu Yasha going with Kagome to her home village.

"I just found out" Miroku explained "the master was showing Kagome the mirror so she could see her family. But when she did she saw that her father was depressed. The master was going to let her go but Kagome would leave him unless he came with her."

"But the master can't go out in public!" Sango cried "What if he gets taunted and transforms? Kagome won't know what to do, she doesn't even know that the master _can_ transform!"

"I'm just as concerned as you are, but the master's already made up his mind" Miroku said calmly "She flashed him one smile and he melted."

"He's too lovesick to know what he's getting himself into" Sango said, pouting "and he's so stubborn he probably won't listen if we try to reason with him or try to talk him out of it."

"But at least that's a sign that he's falling in love with her" Miroku said reassuringly "and the fact that Kagome won't leave without him is a good sign that she feels the same way."

"Yeah but one good transformation and he'll be lost" Sango said with concern "What if he can't change back in time? He'll wreak havoc in the village and cause everyone to run in fear! Then they'll kill him!"

"You're thinking only about the negative" Miroku said, trying to calm her down "What if that doesn't happen and people actually accept him? Besides, we know that Kagome would never let him be tortured or hurt, she's too kindhearted for that."

"I still think this is a bad idea" Sango said.

"What's a bad idea?" Kagome asked, coming up to them.

"Inu Yasha going home with you lady Kagome" Miroku answered.

"Why?" Kagome said, puzzled "What's wrong?"

"We're just worried the master will be ridiculed" Sango explained "You have to admit, he's not the most pleasant person to be around"

"And his beastly appearance won't help" Miroku added.

"I know" Kagome said "But I would defend him if he were ever in trouble! You know I wouldn't let him be hurt!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances of uncertainty "Just…be careful" Miroku said after a brief awkward silence.

"Don't worry" Kagome said in a determined tone "I promise, I won't let anything happen to Inu Yasha, and that's a promise I fully intend to keep."

Miroku and Sango stared as a look of deep care and sympathy glazed over Kagome's eyes. They gave each other looks of subtle hope and happiness. It seemed Kagome was growing fonder and more protective, maybe even growing to love, their master. Maybe, just maybe, it was a good idea to let Inu Yasha travel with Kagome alone. It would give them time to get to know each other better. Miroku shot Kagome a smile "You'd better go and finish getting ready; you're supposed to leave in about ten minutes."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly wait a whole ten minutes!" Kagome said, starry-eyed and smiling as she walked out of the room "I've waited so long to see my family again, I can't believe how lucky I was that Inu Yasha agreed to even let me go home, let alone come with me!"

When she had gone, Sango shot Miroku a killing stare and slapped him hard on the arm "You idiot!" she yelled "why didn't you tell her about the transformations?"

"The same reason you didn't" Miroku said, rubbing his sore arm.

Sango looked away "I guess neither of us wanted to bring her down" she said "Kagome looked so happy just now, like she'd never been more thrilled. To burden her with the heavy responsibility of the master's transformations…would be like stabbing a playful little puppy."

"Does this mean I get to touch you know?" Miroku asked hopefully, his hentai side getting the better of him.

"NO!" Sango shouted, slapping him hard across the face.

Kagome and Inu Yasha were just about to leave the castle, for the first and last time in a while. "You ready for this?" Inu Yasha asked, holding out his arm.

"As long as I'm with you" Kagome said, linking her arm with his "I'm ready for anything."

With that the two of them started on their journey through the forest that separated the castle from the village. They walked in complete silence, with the exception of the chirping of birds and rustling of the leaves in the wind. Inu Yasha couldn't help but have second thoughts, what if he was taunted? Would he be saved in time? Would he lose his human heart forever? It was times like this that he felt great resentment toward Kikyo, the woman who placed this curse on him. He looked over to Kagome, who walked beside him with the same look of deep thought plastered on her face. He fought the first impulse to attack, thinking for a moment, that she was in fact Kikyo, _so much alike _he thought. From their looks alone, no one would be able to tell the difference between the two. _No, that's not entirely true _Inu Yasha thought _they differ by their eyes. Kikyo's eyes were blunt and shallow, they held no emotion. But Kagome's eyes, they're full of wonder and concern for every living creature. One look and you can get lost in them; they're so deep and almost mesmerizing. And they're different in personality, Kikyo's always seemed…angry and vengeful. But Kagome's always in deep thought, and though you can never be sure what it is exactly that she's thinking, it's almost inevitable she's thinking of you. Ways to make you happy, things that can she do to help make your life full of joy and delight. She almost never thinks about herself._

Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha from where she walked _what is he thinking?_ She thought as they walked. "Inu Yasha?" she said finally "are you okay?"

Inu Yasha was snapped out his thoughts by her sudden question and quickly replied "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem kind of…out of it" Kagome said cautiously lest she upset him "so I thought maybe you were having doubts about this."

"A few doubts yes" Inu Yasha said truthfully.

"But why?" Kagome said "You have nothing to fear."

"Yes I do" Inu Yasha retorted "and you know that as well as I do."

Kagome looked away "you're worried about the villagers' reactions when we arrive aren't you?" she said matter of factly.

Inu Yasha only looked away "Even so" he said "I said I would come with you and I intend to keep my word."

Kagome smiled "thank you" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What luck!" Koga yelled out in happiness as he clinked beer glasses with Naraku and Ginta.

"You're sure they're coming home?" Naraku said tones of seriousness after he took a sip of his beer.

"That's the latest gossip in the village" Ginta said, nodding "when I was out in the village today, everyone was talking about it. Apparently, the girl is being escorted home by the very same monster that took her away from home."

"Great then we can do it tonight!" Koga said happily.

"Not so fast" said Naraku "We'll need time to plan this a little more, it is likely that Inu Yasha has already told Kagome about his transformations so we must do it when they are separated."

"How will we do that?" Koga said, annoyed with all the planning and deception their scheme required.

"When they arrive, it is most likely that Kagome will want to take Inu Yasha to the town to show him the village, it is then that we must somehow distract Inu Yasha or Kagome long enough to separate the two of them. Which is where you come in Koga" Naraku explained.

Inu Yasha blushed as Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. It was nearly noon and they were nearing the village. With each step Inu Yasha grew more and more worried about the outcome of this visit. Should he tell Kagome about his transformations? He didn't want to reveal more about the curse than he had to but this seemed like an emergency. "Kagome…" he began.

"Inu Yasha I want to make a promise to you" Kagome interrupted before he could explain "I can't stand the thought of you being so worried for your life."

Inu Yasha seemed surprised by her remark and gave her a questioning glance "What kind of promise?" he inquired.

"Give me your hand" Kagome said, not bothering to explain "I, Kagome Higurashi, do solemnly swear that I will not allow you to be harmed in any way, be it physically or emotionally, I will do everything in my power to stop it."

With that she let go of Inu Yasha's hand and smiled at him "There" she said triumphantly "I just made you and eternal promise!"

Inu Yasha couldn't help but smile with gratitude "Thanks Kagome" he said. He couldn't burden her with the transformations now, it just wouldn't be right. He would explain to her later. He looked straight ahead as the two of them neared the village entrance.

"You know what to do now?" Naraku said sadistically.

"Yup" Koga said just as maniacally "as soon as they're separated, the taunting begins and once he transforms…"

"We'll kill him once and for all" Naraku said, laughing evilly as they clinked glasses once more.

**Author's note: **dun dun DUN lmao sorry about the long update, took a while to get some computer time in between the tests they've piled on us! Any way, check out my new story, Only Hope! And don't forget to check out Love Conquers All as well! See yaz l8er Ja ne!


	11. Don't Forget Me

**Author's note: **hey! waves I can't believe this story is nearing its end! I really enjoyed writing it, and from the positive reviews, I'm guessing you guys enjoyed reading it. I'm thinking I might make a sequel, but I have no story line yet ; heh heh heh. Angelface044 thanks for making the shrine! I really want to see your website now, can you tell me what it is?

Chapter 10: Don't Forget Me

Kagome put her hand on top of the stranger's and pushed it off her shoulders. She whirled around and came face to face with her least favourite person, Koga.

He grabbed onto her hand "How about it?" he said "The dating offer is still good."

"You know Koga? Of all the things I missed about the village" Kagome said with a frown and she wrestled her hands out of his grasp "you aren't one of them"

"You got feisty while you were away" Koga said disdainfully as he grabbed her by the shoulders "we'll have to work on that."

"And you got more arrogant" Kagome retorted "your head's so big I think you might explode and leak sleaze all over."

Rin laughed along with Kagome, who was still struggling to free herself from Koga's strong grip. But Ayame stayed quiet.

Inu Yasha tried desperately to escape Mr. Higurashi's constant teasing by looking out the window. Even from where he stood, he could see the battle between Kagome and Koga "who's he?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's just Koga" Kagome's father said indifferently as he too walked to the window "don't mind him, he's had a crush on Kagome ever since he first laid eyes on her, he's harmless"

"He seems pretty forceful to me" Inu Yasha said with surprising concern "are you sure she'll be alright?"

"Oh yeah" said the old man "the poor girl goes through the same thing everyday, goes out, runs into Koga and then has to try to escape having to go out with him. That's the only good thing about her being at the castle all this time, no more Koga, at least not for a while."

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha said curiously.

"He was planning to come and take Kagome back from you" said Mr. Higurashi uneasily, fearing that this would set off Inu Yasha's rage "at least, that's what his minion, Ginta, told me."

"He what!" Inu Yasha said enraged, suddenly feeling quite protective of Kagome.

Mr. Higurashi backed away slowly, fearing Inu Yasha's wrath "he was going to…because he thought that Kagome would feel obligated to marry him."

Inu Yasha felt like he was going to explode but was suddenly greeted by a memory that wasn't too long ago in the past

Flashback

"_But…well…look at me Kagome" he said "people would take one look at me and start an angry mob."_

"_Well, people should start looking past appearances" Kagome said._

"_But they don't" Inu Yasha protested._

"_Maybe that's because you don't let them" Kagome said "Look how long it took me to see your nice side. People just don't like things they can't understand, but this is your chance to change that, Inu Yasha. You have to let them know you're not a monster!"_

"_You really think it would change just like that?" he said, snapping his clawed fingers._

"_Yes" Kagome said smiling "I know if people just got to know you like I do, they wouldn't think you're a beast, they'd think you're one of the most kindhearted people on earth!"_

End of Flashback

Inu Yasha took a deep breath and sat down again "and you think this guy is harmless."

Mr. Higurashi peeked through his hands, which had been covering his face until this point. Inu Yasha seemed to be much calmer than when Kagome's father had first met him. "oh he is" he said slowly "it would take a miracle for Kagome to marry Koga."

"Let go of me Koga" Kagome said, trying to free herself.

"She said she wasn't going to go anywhere with you" Rin agreed as she tried to pry Koga's fingers from Kagome's wrist "help me Ayame."

Ayame glanced around nervously and stayed put "help Ayame" Kagome repeated.

"I…"Ayame said slowly "I can't" With that she ran away from the three of them as fast as she could.

Kagome watched her run away _she can't hurt him_ she thought _she loves him._

"Ayame!" Rin yelled as Ayame ran farther away from them.

"Go after her" Kagome told Rin firmly "make sure she's okay."

"But…" Rin said, backing away hesitantly.

"Go!" Kagome yelled.

Rin nodded and ran after Ayame. Kagome turned to look at Koga with a determined look on her face "Let go of me!" she yelled.

Koga said nothing but kept his strong grip on her, grinning _soon_ he thought _soon you'll be mine Kagome._

"I said let go!" Kagome yelled.

Koga twisted her arm forcefully, trying to pull her in closer. Kagome was about to pull free when she was greeted by a new premonition.

"_I'll let him go" Koga said forcefully "if you marry me."_

_He held up the knife in his hand and got ready to plunge it into someone. But the someone was a shadow. Who was he? Kagome saw red eyes, the red eyes of Inu Yasha! But something was wrong with him, he wasn't himself._

"_NOOOO" Kagome yelled as the shadow collapsed._

Kagome came back to reality shivering. _Inu Yasha…Inu Yasha…no! _his name kept repeating in her head. Koga twisted her arm harder and Kagome screamed in pain. But not the pain of Koga's twisting, the pain of what she had just seen. Just when things couldn't get worse, the unthinkable happened. A wave of pain washed over her! Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself getting weaker. _The…premonitions again!_ She thought in desperation as she aimlessly tried to struggle free before she lost all her strength.

Inu Yasha's ears perked up as he caught the faint sound of Kagome's scream. He ran to the window and saw that Kagome was in pain. Koga still had a strong hand on her arm and she seemed to be getting weaker by the minute. _Kagome!_ he cried inwardly as he ran to the door.

"Inu Yasha!" Mr. Higurashi said in a surprised tone "where are you going?"

"To save your daughter" Inu Yasha replied, dashing out the door and into the streets of the town, discarding all thoughts of being inconspicuous.

Kagome's vision started to blur and her chest burned _damn _she thought _I can't keep control! _She looked to her left, where she saw Inu Yasha running towards them "Inu Yasha" she said weakly "help!"

With that, the premonitions took over and her body went limp and fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried as Koga let go and backed away nervously. Inu Yasha ran to Kagome's collapsed body "are you okay?" he said with the utmost concern he ever had in his entire life.

"Inu…Yasha" Kagome said as though it had pained her to do so, her eyes still shut.

"Don't worry Kagome" Inu Yasha said, placing her on his back "I'm going to get you out of here, just hang on."

With that, he sprinted off, leaving a concerned crowd that had gathered behind them.

"You IDIOT!" Naraku yelled, throwing a glass against the wall "How could you do that?"

"I don't even know how I did it" Koga said defensively "she just collapsed."

"Now that the village has seen Inu Yasha do that act of kindness, it's going to be that much harder to make them fear him" Naraku said annoyed.

"No sweat" Koga said "we'll just have to really torment him."

"If this falls through" Naraku said as though Koga had made no remark at all and holding a knife to Koga's neck "it's going to cost you your life."

Koga backed away from the knife which was glinting in the dim light of the pub they were in "It won't fall through" he said cautiously.

"It better not" Naraku said forcefully.

Inu Yasha took Kagome home and laid her down on her bed. Kagome could feel her strength returning to her and tried to sit up. But Inu Yasha stopped her "Don't move yet" he said gently, pointing to her wrist, which had a red mark from Koga's hand imprinted on it.

"Ow" Kagome said weakly, rubbing her wrist.

"What did he do to you Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked firmly "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no…" Kagome said slowly "it wasn't his fault."

"Then what happened?" Inu Yasha said more gently this time, seeming more concerned then vengeful.

"I don't know" Kagome said after a moment, deciding to play dumb "I was alright one minute, then weak the next."

"Are you okay now?" Inu Yasha said as Kagome sat up.

"Yes" Kagome said, hugging Inu Yasha "thank you."

Inu Yasha seemed taken aback at first, but then hugged her as well. He could feel her tears on his shoulder. "Don't cry" he said, pulling her away from him to look her in the eyes "don't cry anymore, you've cried so many times since the very beginning. Please, smile" he wiped away her tears with his thumb "I like it…when you smile."

Kagome smiled weakly through her tears, which were still continuously flowing. Inu Yasha returned the smile with one of his own "are you okay now?" he said gently.

Kagome nodded and lay back on her bed _I must be the luckiest girl in the world_ she thought, rolling over _I must be, I have a friend like Inu Yasha._

That night, as Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, she was greeted by yet another vision, this one more like a dream than a premonition however:

"_Inu Yasha!" Kagome called running towards him, for some reason, she was concerned about him "Inu Yasha!" she called again. But Inu Yasha would not respond. It seemed like the closer Kagome got to reaching him, the farther Inu Yasha would move away. Why wasn't he responding? Why was he moving away? _

"_He can't hear you anymore!" said a voice, though Kagome didn't recognize to whom it belonged._

"_What?" Kagome said, confused but continuing to run, as though her feet would not let her stop._

"_He can't see you anymore" the voice continued almost mockingly._

"_Who are you!" Kagome called out._

"_He doesn't even know who you are anymore" the voice said as it laughed a cold, cruel laugh "he's forgotten all about you!"_

"_NO!" Kagome said, refusing to believe the voice's cries "SHUT UP!"_

"_Get away from him Kagome!" yelled the strangely familiar voices of the village people "he'll kill you!"_

"No!" Kagome yelled weakly in her sleep "you're wrong! He's not…he's not a beast!" She sat up quickly, clutching her heart, which was now beating faster than it ever had before in her life. She stared across the hall at the closed oakwood door of Inu Yasha's room. Slowly, she got up from her bed and walked over to it. She opened it slightly and saw Inu Yasha's sleeping figure. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she tiptoed over to him and gently poked him in the back. "Inu Yasha?" she whispered.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome "Kagome?" he replied, sitting up "what's wrong?"

"Want to go for a walk?" Kagome said simply.

"So…what's on your mind?" Inu Yasha said softly as the two of them walked down the abandoned streets of the village.

"I just have this weird feeling that something really bad is going to happen" Kagome said in a dismal tone.

"A premonition?" Inu Yasha asked her.

"Sort of I guess" Kagome replied, taking Inu Yasha's hand in hers.

Inu Yasha seemed surprised at her sudden action but quickly held on to her hand tightly, realizing that she needed someone's to comfort her.

"Inu Yasha will you promise me something?" Kagome said after a short, but surprisingly comfortable silence.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked in reply.

"Promise me that no matter what, you won't forget me" Kagome said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why would I ever forget you?" Inu Yasha said confused.

"Don't ask me to explain just promise!" Kagome said, starting to cry once more "please!"

Inu Yasha's heart broke "Don't cry anymore!" he yelled "Please! I don't like seeing you sad because of me!"

"Then promise!" Kagome pleaded "If you care about me at all then please, I'm begging you, promise you won't forget me!"

"I promise!" Inu Yasha said, taking both of her hands in his "I will never forget you! No matter what happens to me the last thing I'm ever going to forget is you!"

Kagome couldn't help herself, she threw herself into his arms to hug him. The two stood there for a moment, just enjoying the comfort of each other's arms. Kagome felt greatly relieved by Inu Yasha's promise, but deep down in her heart, the ominous feeling still lurked, waiting to tear her and Inu Yasha apart.

**Author's note: done another chappie, make some people happy, get reviews, some happy news though this chap was sappy! says in singsong voice yay! Send in the reviews, my goal is to get at least 60 or more for this story!**


	12. Confusing Thoughts and Clever Tricks

**Author's note: **Hey! Omg I love you guys! Angelface044 you can tell your friend to put me under BEST AUTHORESS! It just blows me away that you like my story that much! Inukogleg you are the best! You've read all of my stories I'm so flattered! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 11: Confusing Thoughts and Clever Tricks

The next day both Kagome and Inu Yasha were extremely pensive. Both were completely confused. Did they hate each other? Were they friends? And maybe…maybe there was something there that wasn't there before, something magical. Kagome had lain on her bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours trying to sort out her feelings. _Do I love him? _She asked herself _was Ayame right? _Kagome blushed darkly and rolled over _of course not what am I thinking! This whole ordeal has me so confused I'm not thinking straight. _

Rin and Ayame stood not too far from the door to Kagome's room watching her. "She's been awfully quiet since this morning hasn't she?" Ayame said to Rin quietly.

"I wonder what's wrong with her" Rin said worriedly "she's never been this subdued before."

Ayame could only shrug as the two girls decided to head downstairs.

_And what about these new premonitions? _Kagome thought _what do they mean? That voice, that cruel voice. It just keeps laughing at me, like it's mocking me. _Kagome had had many repetitions of the two new premonitions lately and it couldn't have irritated her more. She didn't like how they never showed too much information. She still didn't know who the voice was or why she was running towards Inu Yasha. What confused her the most was the fact that in her dream, Inu Yasha kept moving away from her as though afraid of her or trying to distance himself from her. Why was that happening? And why was the voice saying that he didn't remember her? Could something like that actually happen?

Kagome longed to see Inu Yasha. Even as she lay here she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. It seemed strange to her. She couldn't seem to get him off her mind lately. The premonitions were keeping his image fresh in her mind that was for sure. They definitely didn't want her to stray too far away from him. This thought scared her even if only slightly. If the event from her dreams were to occur, how would the premonitions react to Inu Yasha moving away from her? Would their power grab hold of her strength once again? If that happened there would be no way to save Inu Yasha, assuming he would be in danger.

Meanwhile, little did Kagome know, Inu Yasha was thinking about her as well. _What did she mean? _He wondered. He had not stopped thinking about the night before and how Kagome had made him promise not to forget her. But why would he forget? What could possibly make him lose his memory of her? He thought long and hard on this and suddenly it came to him, the transformations! Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before. Only the premonitions could make him lose consciousness enough to forget who he was or what was important to him. But solving this question only led to asking another. How could Kagome have known about his transformations? It wasn't as though he had told anyone at the Higurashi residence, including her. And both Sango and Miroku said they had kept that part of the curse secret from Kagome when they had told her. So what was she so worried about if not the transformations?

"Has Kagome woken up yet?" asked Mr. Higurashi as Ayame and Rin walked into his workshop in the basement.

"Yeah, she's been up for a while" Rin said slowly with a nod.

"Then why hasn't she come down yet?" Mr. Higurashi in confusion "she usually comes down to say good morning to everyone as soon as she wakes up."

"We don't know" Ayame explained truthfully "She's been lost in thought since this morning."

"Inu Yasha too" Rin added quickly "I checked his room before we came down."

"Awfully strange" said Kagome's father "she's never been the type to be absorbed in thought before."

"I wonder what they're thinking about." Rin wondered aloud.

Kagome sat up and stretched. If she wanted to see Inu Yasha so much why didn't she? What was stopping her? She decided to peek in his room to see if he was there. Sure enough, he lay on his back with the same look of deep thought that had inhabited her own face earlier. "Inu Yasha?" she asked, slowly walking in.

Inu Yasha stared straight ahead at the ceiling and remained silent. Kagome wondered if there was something wrong with him. He wasn't usually this quiet. A lot of things about Inu Yasha had changed since Kagome had first met him. He seemed more patient now, more easy going and it seemed harder not to smile broadly at him every time she saw him. She crept closer and saw that his eyes were closed. Thinking maybe he was asleep, she sat down beside him. Her eyes darted around the room as she contemplated what to do. Should she wake him up? Should she leave him to wake up on his own?

Kagome chose to do neither and resolved to just sit there beside him. She lay back and breathed deeply. Turning to face Inu Yasha, she gently ran her fingers through his silver hair. Suddenly, she saw his white dog ear. She bit a nail uneasily, as though trying hard not to do something. Unable to resist the urge any longer, she reached out a dainty hand to touch his ear.

"Maybe we should go up and see her" Kagome's father suggested.

"Not a good idea" Rin said, shaking her head violently "she won't like us just barging in."

"It's that Inu Yasha's fault!" Kagome's father exclaimed "ever since she came back she's changed so much!"

"You don't mean that" Ayame said with a smile.

Mr. Higurashi sighed "no, you're right" he said "I don't. I just keep thinking that my daughter's going to get her heart broken."

"You should have some faith in Inu Yasha sir" Rin said "though it's hard for even me to admit, I think we may have misjudged him."

"What do you mean?" Kagome's father inquired.

"Well, we used to think he was short tempered and violent right?" Rin said as both Mr. Higurashi and Ayame nodded "but haven't you noticed that we were wrong? I mean, he's done some pretty redeemable things hasn't he?"

"I think I know what she's trying to say" Ayame said, looking at the still utterly confused expression on Mr. Higurashi's face "she means when he saved her from Koga. He seemed to really care about her."

"She didn't know it but Ayame and I were listening at Kagome's door when she woke up after he saved her" Rin said "they seem to really care for each other."

"So we really don't think he would try to harm her or anything" Ayame said nodding.

"I suppose" Mr. Higurashi said with a sigh "But it still worries me."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kagome gently brushed her fingertips against Inu Yasha's ears. They felt soft and the silver fur felt very much like crushed velvet. Kagome felt her cheeks burning with a blush as she slowly rubbed her thumb in a circular motion against his ear. Suddenly, Kagome heard Inu Yasha do something he never had before. He purred. **(a/n: yeah uh…I don't know for sure if dogs purr but just go along with it) **Kagome smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder. _No! _her mind told her _you can't fall in love with him! _But Kagome simply smiled and closed her eyes _maybe it's too late. _

Suddenly, Kagome felt Inu Yasha put his arm around her. She looked up and saw that he was awake. "oh Inu Yasha" she said, pulling away immediately and blushing scarlet red "How long have you been up?"

"I was never asleep" he replied with a laugh, though Kagome could see that he was blushing just as darkly as she was.

Kagome laughed nervously "oh…" she said, embarrassed.

The two stayed quiet for awhile, just looking at each other. But suddenly, they were interrupted by Kagome's father barging in on them. "Inu Yasha I…oh" he began to say but couldn't finish because he saw the two of them together.

"Hi dad" Kagome said nervously, backing about two inches away from Inu Yasha.

"Oh Kagome I didn't notice you weren't in your room" said Mr. Higurashi.

"That's okay dad" Kagome said with a smile "I was just leaving."

With that she went down the steps to the kitchen. There she saw that Ayame and Rin were waiting for her. They looked up at her with almost guilty looks plastered on their faces "Is there something wrong?" Kagome said, sitting down.

"N-no nothing" Rin stammered unconvincingly "w-what makes you th-think something's wrong?"

Kagome gave Rin a confused look but quickly dismissed her puzzlement "Never mind" she said "do you know why daddy wants to talk to Inu Yasha?"

Ayame looked about ready to cry and Rin almost went insane with nervousness. Both shook their heads as quickly but Kagome sensed that they were hiding something from her. **(a/n: gee I wonder why?) **But before she could give it another thought, the girls whisked her away for a shopping trip.

"Hi Mr. Higurashi" Inu Yasha said politely "is there something wrong?"

"Get out Inu Yasha" Mr. Higurashi said in a deadly calm voice "never come back."

"What?" asked Inu Yasha, confused.

"I don't want you to see my daughter anymore!" Kagome's father fumed "Get out!"

"But…I don't get it" Inu Yasha said nervously "what's wrong?"

Instead of giving Inu Yasha an answer, Mr. Higurashi took the pocket knife he had attempted to kill Inu Yasha with once before out of his pocket. "You tried to kill my daughter" he said menacingly, advancing slowly toward Inu Yasha with the knife at the ready "Now I have to kill you!"

"What?" Inu Yasha said, backing away "I never…"

"Don't play dumb with me beast!" Kagome's father interrupted "I heard from a reliable source that you were planning to make Kagome trust you and then kill her! you're a fiend!"

"But…I didn't!" Inu Yasha said in defense.

But the man paid no attention to his cries of protest and kept on advancing towards Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha backed up until he was up against the wall. His eyes widened as Kagome's father lunged for him in attempt to plunge the sword into his heart. Inu Yasha made a dash for the door and ran out as fast as he could. Kagome's father stood in the doorway shouting "Don't ever come back!"

Rin and Ayame tried to act as normal as usual as they and Kagome walked through the town. Glancing at Kagome, Ayame could see that she was still thinking about Inu Yasha. "Kagome" she said, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder "please, maybe you should let Inu Yasha go."

"What?" Kagome said in shock as she struggled to push Ayame's hand off her shoulder "Why should I do that?"

"There's…something you don't know about Inu Yasha Kagome" she continued "something we aren't going to enjoy telling you."

"What's that?" Kagome asked, dreading what they were to tell her.

"He's trying to kill you Kagome!" Ayame said through streaming tears.

Kagome gasped and looked away "what?" she asked in disbelief.

"He's been planning it all along!" The redhead shouted **(a/n: F.Y.I. the redhead is Ayame)** "he wanted to get you to trust him and then he was going to kill you. He didn't tell you, but that's how to break the curse, to kill someone whose heart is pure. All this time he's just been testing you to see if you were the one!"

"No!" Kagome said, kneeling down to the ground "I don't believe you!" she cried through her tears.

"You have to let him go!" Rin agreed.

"But why?" Kagome said "why would he lead me on? I thought…I thought I loved him."

Rin knelt down beside Kagome and lent Kagome her shoulder to cry on. Ayame looked away and one of the vendor's carts. Standing beside it was Ginta. He gave Ayame a thumbs up and disappeared just as quickly as he had arrived. Ayame looked down at the ground almost in shame.

"What are you going to do now?" Rin asked Kagome after she had had a good cry.

"I'm going to find Inu Yasha" Kagome said "I still have faith in him. I'm going to find him and sort this out."

Ayame's eyes suddenly widened and she grew nervous "I-I'll be right b-back" the redhead stuttered and sprinted off.

Rin watched as Ayame ran in the opposite direction of where they were standing. She then looked back to Kagome, who had a determined look on her face. "I have to go" she said, clenching her fists "tell father I won't be coming back, not for a while.

"Excellent job!" Naraku laughed "you've totally redeemed yourself."

"It was pretty clever wasn't it?" Koga said with a smirk.

"Yes indeed!" Naraku said with a smile "tricking both Kagome's friends and family into thinking Inu Yasha had to kill Kagome to break the curse, I couldn't have thought of a better plan!"

"Thank you, thank you" Koga said with a bow "And this takes care of another problem."

"What problem is that?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Whatever relationship Kagome and Inu Yasha had is now destroyed!" Koga smiled "she won't miss him when he's gone now."

"Everything's working out perfectly!" Naraku said "Now we can take our time with the transformations and watch the show."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said a female voice from the shadows.

"Who are you" Naraku said, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"This is my accomplice" Koga said with a smirk "she helped me pull off the whole thing."

"What did you mean?" Naraku interrogated "why can't we wait."

"Your plan was only successful halfway" the voice said "Kagome didn't buy it, she's going to find Inu Yasha to sort it out."

"Easily fixed" Koga said quickly "we'll just have to find him first and transform him, I doubt he could have gotten too far.

"Come into the light then and let's celebrate!" Naraku snickered as he filled three glasses full of beer.

"gladly" replied the voice. After she had spoken the redheaded girl stepped out of the shadows and sat down, a smirk plastered on her face.

**Author's note: **this isn't much of a cliffhanger is it? I mean you probably know who the voice is already. But you're probably wondering how and why right? Well it's all to come in the next chapter so keep reading. (hint-hint: the more reviews I get, the faster my fingers type if you catch my drift.) ja ne for now!


	13. Betrayal, Transformation, and Prayer

**Author's Note: **hey again! Sorry about this new development but I had to think of some big event that could keep this story going a little longer since you guys all wanted it to. Personally I hate it when there's a misunderstanding that could tear the two people apart because that's UNFAIR but I had to. So sorry again! Now enough talk and on with the chappie!

Chapter 12: Betrayal, Transformation, and Prayer

Recap: _"Come into the light then and let's celebrate!" Naraku snickered as he filled three glasses full of beer._

"_gladly" replied the voice. After she had spoken the redheaded girl stepped out of the shadows and sat down, a smirk plastered on her face_.

**(a/n: okay most of you probably know by now who the redheaded girl is. If not, I'll make it simple, the girl's Ayame. Kagome's supposed friend) **

Ayame sat down with Naraku and Koga with a giant smirk on her face. Though it was fake, it must have been convincing because neither Koga nor Naraku questioned her. She looked at her feet as the two men celebrated and felt like calling the whole thing off right then and there. How could she have done this? How? To her best friend to boot! But then, she remembered the conversation the day before.

Flashback

Rin, Ayame, and Mr. Higurashi were contemplating whether or not to go up and see Kagome when the doorbell interrupted their thoughts. Ayame ran to answer it and was surprised to see Koga standing before her. "Ayame" he said cheerily, putting an arm around her waist "just the girl I wanted to see."

Ayame blushed madly as Koga pulled her out to the doorstep "Can I talk to you for a second?" he said almost sincerely. Ayame could only nod as Koga shut the door to the house. They stood outside the house for nearly five minutes before Koga finally asked "Would you do me a favour?"

Ayame had no idea what kind of favour Koga would want from her but she assumed it probably had something to do with Kagome. "Depends" Ayame said slowly.

Koga pulled her in closer and looked her in the eye "I want you to tell Kagome's father this when you go back in, be convincing so that he believes you." Koga then whispered what Ayame was to say. "And when you're done that, tell the same to Kagome, make it so she'll hate Inu Yasha. When you're done report back to me."

"I can't do that" Ayame said in protest "Kagome and Inu Yasha are my friends."

"What if I make it worth your while?" Koga said slyly.

"I don't know what you could possibly do to make betraying my friend worth my while" Ayame said stubbornly.

Koga then surprised her again as he lifted her chin to his level and kissed her passionately. Ayame went wide eyed as he broke their kiss "if you do this for me" he told her "I promise you I'll marry you."

This was all Ayame had ever hoped for. The man she loved was finally paying more attention to her than to Kagome. She smiled broadly, not knowing what she was getting herself into and agreed.

End of Flashback

Ayame wished more than anything that she could take it all back. It made her want to kill herself to see Kagome cry because of the lie Koga had forced her to spread. But the thought of marrying Koga made her feel almost as evil and vengeful as he and Naraku themselves. "I would hurry it up if I were you" she said, interrupting Koga and Naraku's merriment "it won't take Kagome long to find Inu Yasha."

"Alright, alright" Koga muttered "spoil our fun."

Naraku and Koga both stood and the three of them walked out of the pub together.

Meanwhile Kagome was still continuously searching for Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha!" she called out "Inu Yasha please! Speak to me, tell me where you are!" She knelt down to the ground overcome by emotions. She tried to search the crowd for Inu Yasha's familiar white dog ears but with no prevail. Sighing heavily she continued on her way through the village, hoping more than anything that her friends were wrong.

Somehow, it didn't make sense that Inu Yasha's curse breaker was to kill. If the only reason the curse was placed on him was because of his beastly nature than why would he need to kill to be rid of it. Somehow, she knew Ayame was lying. But she still couldn't understand why Ayame would lie to her about Inu Yasha when she knew about their relationship. What could influence her so much that she wouldn't feel guilty lying to a friend?

But Kagome had no time to think about it because she suddenly saw Inu Yasha's white dog ears in the midst of a gathering crowd. Kagome started running towards them "Inu Yasha!" she shouted.

Inu Yasha was more confused than ever before. In the last 2 hours, he had been attacked, thrown out, threatened, and forbidden to see Kagome ever again. But he could not obey the last request. He had to find Kagome, to explain to her what was happening. But he couldn't find her anywhere.

He searched for hours but finally was forced to give up. He sat down on a nearby rock and rested for a minute to catch his breath. Suddenly, someone accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm terribly sorry" said Koga, the man from before "Didn't mean to…hey aren't you Kagome's friend, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha nodded, confused "aren't you afraid of me?"

"Are you kidding?" Koga said with a laugh "you don't look like a monster at all, you look weak."

"Oh no!" Inu Yasha said to himself quietly as he felt himself pulsate.

"Yeah, you look really pathetic" Koga continued, tapping the shoulder of a man standing not to far away "doesn't he look like he couldn't hurt a fly?"

"Oh yeah" the man agreed whole heartedly "he looks like he couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat."

Inu Yasha was losing control, he could feel the hot burning of bloodlust rush through his body, and he was changing into his full demon. _No_ he thought _I mustn't let it take over. _But as their taunts continued, he could feel it getting harder to breathe.

A crowd had begun to gather around the three of them. Inu Yasha struggled to hold his head up and saw that, within the far reaches of the crowd, was a raven haired girl running toward him. But the transformation had gotten so bad that he couldn't remember who she was. It hurt his head remembering but something tugged at him to keep trying. Suddenly, the crowd starting disappearing until all he could see was the two taunting men and a faint shadow in the distance. Something compelled him to obey their commands but he couldn't understand why.

Kagome kept running as fast as she could. "Inu Yasha!" she called out, but he wouldn't respond, just like in the dream.

"Kagome!" called a voice. Kagome whirled around to see both Ayame and Rin running towards her "where's Inu Yasha?" asked Rin with concern.

Kagome could only point to the large crowd, struggling to hold back her sobs. "What's wrong with him?" she said, turning to look at him. His bangs covered his eyes and it seemed as though he was trying hard to hold himself back "I've tried calling him but he won't answer, and he's changed now."

"He was planning to kill you Kagome" Ayame said "he's kept his violent self locked up until the right moment."

"SHUT UP!" Kagome snapped "Stop lying to me!"

For a few minutes, Ayame and Kagome stood silently, just searching each other's eyes. Suddenly Rin burst out in happiness "Look, there's Ginta, he'll know what's going on!"

Kagome smiled broadly as she and Rin ran toward Ginta while Ayame loped behind at a fair distance with an unreadable expression on her face. The two girls caught up with Ginta just as he threw a lit torch onto one of the houses, causing it to burst into flames "Look, he can start fires with his mind!" he called out loudly so the whole crowd would hear him "He really is a monster!"

Kagome grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently "Listen you little twerp!" she said angrily "you're going to tell me exactly what is wrong with Inu Yasha."

"And what if I don't?" Ginta said.

Rin raised a fist "Do you really want to know?" she asked aggressively.

"No" Ginta said in fear.

"Good, now tell me!" Kagome said, continuing to shake Ginta.

"Over my dead body!" he protested.

"Do it!" Kagome said, raising her fist.

"Okay, okay" Ginta said breathlessly "Koga met some guy named Naraku who told him that when Inu Yasha is taunted, he transforms into a true monster. And the one who taunts him, gains total control."

"Why would he want to do that?" Kagome persisted "why would Koga want to turn him into a monster."

"To turn the whole town against him" Ginta choked out "so that he wouldn't be missed when…"

"When what!" Kagome yelled through tears.

"When…he killed him" Ginta said calmly, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears.

Kagome dropped Ginta to the ground and gasped "Ayame!" she shouted as the redhead finally caught up with them.

"Y-yes?" she said nervously.

"Come with me" she said "we're going to stop Koga, Rin you stay here and make sure Ginta doesn't cause anymore trouble."

"Right" Rin said with a nod.

"Come on" Kagome said, pulling on Ayame's arm.

But Ayame pulled away from her "No" she said firmly.

"What?" Kagome said in confusion.

"You must really love Koga" Ginta coughed as he lay on the ground "Only a lovestruck fool would believe a promise from him."

Kagome and Ayame turned to the fallen Ginta "Promise?" Kagome said suspiciously.

"Didn't Ayame tell you?" Ginta said with a laugh "She's been working for Koga ever since you brought Inu Yasha home."

"What?" Kagome said, looking back to Ayame angrily.

"He promised to marry her if she turned you against Inu Yasha" Ginta continued, still smirking.

"Is that true Ayame?" Rin asked.

"Yes" Ayame answered after a short silence.

"How could you?" Kagome said, disgusted.

Ayame looked away "I was going to end it, really, but the thought of marrying Koga just took over."

"Don't tell me you actually believed that" Ginta said in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayame said.

"The only reason he wanted to be rid of Inu Yasha is so Kagome would feel obligated to marry him" Ginta explained "you really thought he was going to marry you when he was planning that?"

Ayame looked utterly shocked "What?" she said in disbelief.

"You're a fool" Ginta laughed.

"Kagome…I" Ayame started.

"Save it" Kagome said "I've heard enough."

With that, she began running towards Inu Yasha again. The crowd had started to whisper in curiosity about the strange boy. Inu Yasha could feel himself losing control _show them _said a voice inside his mind _show them you're not weak, kill them, kill them all. _He didn't know why but suddenly he felt engulfed by rage and roared out an angry cry.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called out, struggling to get through the crowd.

Inu Yasha heard a cruel laugh ring through his head. It was mocking him, daring him to show his full power. He wanted to show them all. He would kill them, he would kill all those who questioned his power. He was slowly forgetting everything else. He could scarcely remember who or where he was.

"INU YASHA!" Kagome cried through tears as he let out a loud snarl.

"Your too late girl" Ginta said "he doesn't even remember who you are anymore, he's probably lost himself to his inner beast."

_Just like my dream _Kagome said with wide eyes "NO!" she shouted "I refuse to give up."

She kept on running toward Inu Yasha, calling his name desperately. Inu Yasha, still struggling to gain control, was almost completely lost. Suddenly, he heard a strangely familiar noise faintly through the mocking laughter. It sounded like a girl. The faint shadow in the distance was growing clearer, it _was _a girl, she had raven hair and she was calling to him. _Kill her, _the voice told him _kill her. _Inu Yasha leapt to obey the voice, but something held him back. He tried to run after her, but the something held him back _your promise _said a new voice. It was female too but sounded nothing like the raven haired girl who was still calling him _you love her. _Inu Yasha could slowly feel the thing that was holding him back fading. _This is your test _said the new voice _will you pass? _

**Author's note: hmmm, will he? Tee hee, cliffhanger! I really liked writing this chappie, it was fun. So make my day and please review, I'm at 64 reviews right now and I'm really hoping for some more! Show your appreciation! **


	14. The Voice Within

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! If you want this story to go on a little longer than I may need an idea, cuz right now, the story's at its climactic point. my apologies oh and Angelface044 can you give me your friend's website? I really want to see it!

Chapter 13: The Voice Within

_Test? _Inu Yasha thought as he tried to figure out what was going on.

_Realize yourself Inu Yasha, know you're true feelings and admit them _the voice continued _do so if you wish to live. Open your heart to her and remember._

_Open my heart? _Inu Yasha asked inwardly _open my heart to who? _

"Inu Yasha!" the other feminine voice called out as if in answer to his question "Inu Yasha say something if you can hear me!"

_Who are you? _Inu Yasha struggled to remember as the faint vision of the girl began to clear. He wanted to call out to her, to let her know that he was listening, but why?

_Forget her _said the familiar male voices.

Almost immediately, the figure became a shadow once more. Her voice grew softer and she seemed to be more distanced from him than he had first thought.

_Show them Inu Yasha! _The voice continued to shout _are you ready for your moment of triumph?_

_Yes!_ Inu Yasha yelled inwardly, suddenly growing angry.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called to him as he let out a ferocious roar.

"You're too late girl" Ginta said from behind her "he's probably forgotten everything by now"

"NO!" Kagome refused, sobbing so hard she almost choked "He can't be!"

She looked to her friends for support but Rin just looked down in sympathy and Ayame stared straight ahead as though in a world of her own.

Inu Yasha had almost lost all memory. His thoughts were merely emotions now, and they were telling him to kill. His vision was a vast darkness and all he could hear was the taunting male voices inside his head. He could scarcely remember where or even who he was.

"Things are going perfectly" Naraku said with a cruel smile.

"I had no idea it would work out this well" Koga agreed "the village is in complete havoc and we haven't even set Inu Yasha off to truly kill them yet."

Naraku nodded "but there is one thing that truly confuses me"

"What's that?" Koga inquired.

"Inu Yasha should have lost himself long ago but yet he still holds on to his former memories. Something is making him hold on, something's making his inner voice remain" Naraku explained grimly "I think it's the girl who making him hold on to himself."

"Kagome?" Koga said incredulously "How could she have that kind of power?"

"There's only one way" Naraku said "Inu Yasha must have stronger feelings for her than we had first thought, and there's only one way to fix that."

"Do you want me to make Ayame stop Kagome from calling out to him?" Koga suggested.

"No" Naraku commanded "let her come, I have a better idea."

Inu Yasha's vision was getting darker, his mind was almost blank, when suddenly, he saw a light. He wondered what it was. The light soon became a figure, a girl. Soon, Inu Yasha could see the features of the figure. She had raven hair and a strangely familiar face. He had seen her, even known her before, of that he was sure. But why couldn't he remember her? Who was she? She seemed to be yelling something to him, but it was hard to hear her. The voice grew louder "Inu Yasha!" the girl was shouting.

Inu Yasha? Was that who he was? The girl became even clearer and Inu Yasha could now clearly see her face. His first impulse was to kill her so he readied himself to attack. Suddenly, a wave of pain, fear, and confusion washed over him. He wanted to kill the girl, but at the same time, he wanted to embrace her. Which was the one he wanted the most? He let out a painful cry as more waves of pain and fear engulfed him.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried persistently.

"Oh just give it up!" Ginta cried in an annoyed tone "I'm sick of hearing you call his name when it's obvious the Inu Yasha you once knew is no longer alive."

"shut UP!" Kagome yelled, crying harder "I refuse to give up!"

"I can see that" Ginta muttered as Kagome continued to call Inu Yasha.

Kagome grew silent and solemn as she heard Inu Yasha's cry of pain "Inu Yasha" she said softly, feeling hurt at the torture he was being put through, but at the same time feeling as though all hope was lost.

"Kagome, you're right not to give up!" said a voice from behind.

Kagome whirled around to find Ayame speaking for the first time, a truly determined look upon her face "Inu Yasha hasn't forgotten about you!" she continued "he's just unsure of what he desires. Until now all he could hear or see was Koga and Naraku, but he can see you Kagome, he sees you and he hears you and it scares him. To be honest Kagome, right now his inner monster is telling him to kill you, but he can't do it, and why is that? Because the old Inu Yasha is still in him Kagome. Even though we can't see him, he's there, buried deep down within his heart! It's up to you to awaken him Kagome, you're the only one who can get through to him!"

"Ayame…" Kagome began.

"Don't ever give up Kagome!" Ayame said, shaking her head violently through new found tears "now go and save him before it really is too late!"

"Thank you" Kagome said with a weak smile as she started to sprint off.

"And Kagome?" Ayame called out.

Kagome stopped running and turned to Ayame "Kick Koga's ass for this!" Ayame said determinedly.

Kagome nodded "right" she said **(a/n: wow, I can't believe I made Kagome say right, I hate it when she does that! I'm truly sleep deprived.) **

Kagome tried to squeeze through the many people in the frightened crowd but it was more difficult than she had thought. She struggled to get through the crowd but it was taking her too long a time. She froze as she heard another pained cry from Inu Yasha. She turned to see him on his knees, his clawed hands clutching his head. It pained her to see him in such agony. But her thoughts were broken by the sound of the chanting crowd. "Kill him!" they shouted in unison.

"No!" Kagome shouted "Hang on Inu Yasha I'm coming for you!"

She looked around for another way to get to him but saw only one, the many rooftops of the village houses. Quickly, she ran over to one of the wooden framework that covered the side of one house and started to climb up it. _Please hang on Inu Yasha_ she thought as she reached the top of the house _I promise I won't let you die!_

"The crowd's getting reckless Naraku" Koga observed "should I kill him now?"

"Just wait!" Naraku smirked, pointing to horror stricken Kagome "Inu Yasha" he called suddenly.

Inu Yasha stood, still confused and in pain, to obey Naraku's call _kill her _he heard the voice say _kill the girl among the rooftops, she thinks you're weak, show her! _Inu Yasha could resist no longer and leapt to obey. Kagome had just jumped down from the rooftops and into the middle of the crowd where Inu Yasha, Koga, and Naraku stood.

"Inu Yasha" she called, running toward him with open arms.

_Kill her, kill her now _said the voice in Inu Yasha's head.

_No, _called yet another voice, his own _don't make me kill her! I don't know why, but I can't do it, I don't want to._

Naraku frowned "He's resisting" he said grimly "we've got control over his body but his mind is still resisting."

"Is it..?" Koga started to say.

"Kagome" Naraku said with a nod "her presence alone is making him return"

"How can we stop it?" Koga asked.

"Simple" Naraku said "we've got to kill her."

"How?" Koga pressed, still confused.

"We get him" Naraku said, pointing to Inu Yasha.

"But I thought…" Koga said, now more confused than before.

"Even though he can hear her" Naraku explained "we still have the control."

_Kill her _Inu Yasha heard again.

_No _Inu Yasha screamed in pain _please_

_Tell me Inu Yasha, do you remember what she looks like? _The voice asked.

_Yes… _Inu Yasha replied in confusion

_Can you see her now? _The voice continued.

_Yes _Inu Yasha said, he saw her clearer than ever. But then, she disappeared _what? _Inu Yasha asked. He could no longer see her, the place where she had stood was now blank.

_Can you hear her? _The voice laughed.

Inu Yasha quickly caught on as again, what he had once heard was now silence. _Please _he pleaded _don't erase her please!_

_Did you love her? _the voice proceeded as though Inu Yasha had not even said a word _do you remember how you felt about her?_

_No, please, stop!_ Inu Yasha cried as again he was forced to remember, than forget her.

_Do you what she was like? _The voice taunted _how she helped you? Made you feel like you never had before? _

Inu Yasha was speechless as more and more of his memories of her were erased from his mind.

_What was her favourite thing to do? _Said the voice _What was the sound of her voice like?_

The voice kept forcing Inu Yasha to forget Kagome more and more. Pretty soon his mind was a blank playing field. Naraku smirked. "You made him forget about her?" Koga asked.

"I erased his heart" Naraku nodded "Kagome's memory was the only thing that was keeping the human part of his heart alive, so I killed Kagome's memory."

"I see now" Koga nodded in comprehension "when you said to kill her, you didn't mean physically, you meant kill her memory.

Naraku merely nodded as he laughed a cold cruel laugh.

"What do you plan to do now?" Koga continued to inquire.

"Now that he can no longer remember Kagome" Naraku explained "we can fill the blank spot in his heart with whatever we want about her."

"I see" Koga said with a smirk "so you're going to make Inu Yasha want to kill her?"

"Inu Yasha, please" Kagome said, walking towards him "Don't change."

Inu Yasha growled and held his outstretched claws up in an attack stance. _Kagome is your enemy _said the voice inside his head _she's right in front of you, and she's laughing. Are you going to let her just stand there and laugh?_

Inu Yasha looked straight ahead of him. Naraku had made a fake version of Kagome stand there in his mind. She was laughing mockingly as though she too believed he was weak. Inu Yasha felt vengeful and angered as he watched her. The confused feeling was still there, but it was too faint to make a difference. He pounced, jumping high into the air.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as Inu Yasha jumped. She looked up at him in wonder more than fear, she pondered what he might do when he landed. She soon found out. **(a/n: hmmm, I could leave it here. That would be a great cliffhanger! But I have better plans for this.) **

Inu Yasha landed on top of Kagome! Pinning her to the ground, he looked down at her with hatred and held up a quivering claw. "I-Inu Yasha?" Kagome said, paralyzed with fear "What are you doing?"

_Kill her, _the voice told him _do it now_. He itched to obey. Though the something was tugging at him not to, but he held his claw up higher anyway. He was about to bring down the clawed hand and plunge it into her chest, just to feel the satisfaction of having her blood soaking his fingers. He longed to do so, until he saw the tear in the corner of her eye.

_Kill her! _the voice cried _KILL HER…_

**Author's note: **oh dear, whatever will he do?Well guess what? You get to decide! Do you want him to kill her? or do you want him to come back? Personally I think the answer is obvious so I might start on the chapter even before I get the reviews, which I'm sure there will be many of!


	15. Intolerable Cruelty

**Author's Note: **what happened? Why only 3 reviews? I wanted to get to ninety, not that 85 isn't good cuz I'm really flattered but not even angelface 044 reviewed? That surprised me! Did I do something wrong? Well anyway, it was close but you guys decided so here goes.

Chapter 14:Intolerable Cruelty

Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha with tearing eyes "I-Inu Yasha?" she said weakly.

Inu Yasha saw the tear in her eye and froze. _What's going on? Who is she?_ He still couldn't remember, but seeing the girl so sad made him want to cry. Suddenly he saw her face in his mind.

"_I just have this weird feeling that something really bad is going to happen" Kagome said in a dismal tone._

"_A premonition?" Inu Yasha asked her._

"_Sort of I guess" Kagome replied, taking Inu Yasha's hand in hers._

Inu Yasha brought down his claw away from the girl and sat up in confusion _what? _He thought _what's happening to me? Who am I? Who is she?_

"Please Inu Yasha" Kagome pleaded, interrupting his thoughts "Don't hurt me!"

Inu Yasha let out a frustrated snarl as yet another memory flashed across his mind.

_Inu Yasha came closer still and Kagome used the last vestiges of her strength to crawl away from him…right into a corner. Inu Yasha held up his claw which glinted with the light of the newly lit lamps. Kagome stared up at him, just as she had done with the wolf. Would he really kill her? "You don't have all of Kikyo's powers do you?" Inu Yasha said as he snickered "if you did you would have defended yourself by now. You only have her power of being able to see the future don't you? And even that you can't control can you?"_

"_Inu Yasha…" Kagome said as she shrank back into the corner and quivered in fear "please…don't hurt me"_

_Inu Yasha laughed evilly as he prepared to strike "good-bye…Kikyo" _

"_INU YASHA NOOOO!" Kagome screamed, ducking down and crying._

Inu Yasha backed off of Kagome, who stayed paralyzed where she lay. Inu Yasha clutched his head and shook it violently in attempt to forget the pain these memories were causing him to experience and get on with his murder.

Koga and Naraku stood by with frowns on their faces "what's wrong Naraku?" Koga said "Why isn't Inu Yasha trying to kill her? I thought he couldn't remember her"

"Shut up you fool" Naraku interrupted "you're breaking my concentration."

"You mean you're making him remember?" Koga said in utter shock and awe "but I thought…"

"Stop thinking for a minute and I'll explain" Naraku snapped.

"Fine then, explain!" Koga shot back.

"If Inu Yasha can kill her even through these memories, then it will prove that their bond can be dissolved" Naraku explained "this is just an experiment, if it doesn't work, the memories will disappear."

"You are truly twisted" Koga said "experimenting with people's emotions."

Naraku smirked "maybe so" he said "but I believe it to be a trait that serves me well."

"Inu Yasha" Kagome said, still crying as she saw the demon lashing out in confusion "don't you remember me?"

She finally gathered the courage to stand. She reached out an arm toward Inu Yasha "Are you okay?"

"Stay…away" Inu Yasha managed to grunt out.

"He's speaking!" Koga said outraged "take away the memories or he'll return."

Naraku just smiled.

"Help…me…" Inu Yasha said unwillingly to the girl that stood before him. _No! I don't know who you are but don't come near! I have no control!_

Inu Yasha struggled to stop himself from speaking for reasons unknown to him but it was pointless, the voices kept telling him to, and he had to obey. _Tell her you need help _it said calmly, but Inu Yasha knew better.

_Please, I'm begging you! Don't make me hurt her! _He told the voice.

_But why? Of what importance is she to you? _The voice continued.

_I…I don't know _he replied truthfully.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said.

Inu Yasha growled and looked away. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Kagome!" called a few voices of the villagers "get away from him! He'll kill you!"

"No!" Kagome yelled to them without looking away from Inu Yasha. She continued to walk towards him, tears freely flowing down.

She got so close to him that she was able to kneel down beside him. "Inu Yasha" she said, hugging him tightly.

Inu Yasha looked up at her almost surprised. _Who are you?_

"You promised" Kagome said through tears "you promised you'd never forget."

Naraku smirked broadly "now for the show stopper" he said to Koga.

Inu Yasha then remembered the most important thing he had forgotten

"_Inu Yasha will you promise me something?" Kagome said after a short, but surprisingly comfortable silence._

"_What is it?" Inu Yasha asked in reply._

"_Promise me that no matter what, you won't forget me" Kagome said, looking him straight in the eyes._

"_Why would I ever forget you?" Inu Yasha said confused._

"_Don't ask me to explain just promise!" Kagome said, starting to cry once more "please!"_

_Inu Yasha's heart broke "Don't cry anymore!" he yelled "Please! I don't like seeing you sad because of me!"_

"_Then promise!" Kagome pleaded "If you care about me at all then please, I'm begging you, promise you won't forget me!"_

"_I promise!" Inu Yasha said, taking both of her hands in his "I will never forget you! No matter what happens to me the last thing I'm ever going to forget is you!"_

Inu Yasha almost remembered "Ka…go…me…" he said slowly through snarls.

"What?" Kagome said, looking up at him "what did you just say?"

_Do you remember now Inu Yasha? _The voice asked _do you remember everything you forgot?_

_Why are you doing this? _Inu Yasha said _you obviously aren't going to let me go._

_You're right _the voice said _I'm not._

_Then what are you going to do? _Inu Yasha asked, but he soon figured it out for himself _no, you're going to make me forget again! _

The voice chuckled _don't sound so angry, it won't hurt you at all,_ the voice said _and you'll finally be rid of all the confusing thoughts you've been having._

_What? _Inu Yasha yelled.

_Get ready to kill her Inu Yasha _the voice said as though he had made no remark at all.

_Don't! _Inu Yasha cried desperately _as least give me a little more time as myself! _

_Granted _the voice said _two minutes._

Inu Yasha felt his control returning. He could see everything clearly again, he was himself, but not for long. "Kagome!" he yelled, finally returning the embrace.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said "you came back?"

"Not for long" Inu Yasha said "the voices stopped for only two minutes."

"Inu Yasha" Kagome said "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not!" Inu Yasha protested "it's Koga and his comrade's fault."

"His comrade is Naraku!" Kagome said "he wants the throne so he's trying to kill you!"

"Naraku?" Inu Yasha asked "But how? He died a long time ago"

"What?" Kagome said.

"Kagome…get…away" Inu Yasha said suddenly as he lost control of his body once more.

"No!" Kagome said "I won't leave you!"

"You want to die?" Inu Yasha shot back "they're going to make me kill you!"

"I won't leave you!" Kagome said again "I won't let you die! I care about you Inu Yasha!"

"I care about you too Kagome!" Inu Yasha said "more than you realize! And that's why you must get away! I don't want you to die either!"

"Please! No!" Kagome shouted, hugging him tighter as the blue pupils in his eyes disappeared into the pool of crimson red that his eyes had become once again "Don't leave me!"

"Get…away!" Inu Yasha said as his speech became nothing more than growls.

"Don't leave me again!" Kagome yelled "please!"

But it was no use; Kagome's voice had once again become muffled and indistinguishable. Inu Yasha was once again left in the blank silent space that was his mind.

_Did you have fun? _Naraku (the voice) said.

_You pig! _Inu Yasha said _you faked your death didn't you?_

_Correct, but only in part _Naraku said _I pretended to die but ran away instead. I lived the life of a commoner in disguise. That's when I met Kikyo._

"Kikyo?" Kagome said, who was hearing the same story as Inu Yasha. She was still holding onto him but cautiously.

"Yes" he said "I asked her about the young prince and she told me about him and his whole story."

"And…?" Kagome said suspiciously.

"I told her a few things about Inu Yasha." Naraku continued

_What kind of things? _Inu Yasha said in a disgusted tone.

_I told her that you were starting to kill the servants that weren't obeying you _Naraku said with a smirk.

_What? _

"What?"

"Such a foolish woman indeed" Naraku said "she bought it all, every word. She lapped it up like a little puppy."

"You Pig!"

_It was because of you! _Inu Yasha screamed _you were the reason she came earlier! You were the reason I have this curse upon me!_

_No, you dug your own grave on that part _Naraku said truthfully _it was not me that made her punish you, it was your own selfish behaviour._

_Damn you! _Inu Yasha said despite the fact that he was right. He was cursed because of his own beastly nature. But Kagome, she had made him see past his hard outside into the softness and caring nature residing inside of him that even he did not know he possessed. He couldn't kill her, but how would he be able to control himself?

_But back to business_ said Naraku _are you ready to seal her fate?_

_You pig! I will not obey you! _Inu Yasha protested.

_Really? _Said Naraku _tell me Inu Yasha, what did Kagome say to you when you embraced a minute ago._

_You wouldn't dare! _Inu Yasha said.

_Answer me Inu Yasha _Naraku insisted _or has love made you too weak?_

_Damn! _Inu Yasha said as the taunting made him give in.

And so, once again, Naraku erased all of the memories. _Now, Inu Yasha, who is Kagome?_

_Kagome? _Inu Yasha said confused.

Naraku smiled _surely though, you remember Kikyo._

_Kikyo! _Inu Yasha said with a low growl.

_She's right here Inu Yasha, right in front of you _Naraku chuckled, allowing him to see Kagome, who, to his advantage, greatly resembled the miko that Inu Yasha held deep resentment for.

To Naraku's pleasure, Inu Yasha saw the girl in front of him. Inu Yasha growled loudly and dug his outstretched claws into the girl! "Inu…Yasha?" Kagome said as she fell back, blood soaking through her shirt. She panted hard, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. Her shirt was torn and the open flesh wound was plainly visible.

"Now wait" Koga said dumbly "you can't kill her! She's supposed to end up with me"

"Fool" Naraku said, knocking Koga swiftly aside "I had no intention of working with you."

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome said "how could you?"

Inu Yasha stood over her, growling "good-bye…Kikyo" he said.

Kagome suddenly realized what had happened. Naraku had allowed him to see her, but as Kikyo! "You…beast!" she yelled to Naraku as her breath became shorter.

With one last heave, Kagome slumped back and closed her eyes.

"Finally" Naraku said "she's dead!"

The crowd shrank back in fear. "IT'S A MONSTER!" some of the village women screamed.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled "No!"

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled as well.

"KILL THE BEAST!" the village men shouted, pulling out their pocket knives.

Naraku laughed as he pulled out his own silver dagger "with pleasure" he said with a smirk.

Inu Yasha stood still as Naraku held the dagger inches away from him, waiting for another command. But there was no next command. Inu Yasha was soon to die.

Naraku prepared to plunge the dagger when a figure jumped between them "NOOOO!" it screamed as Naraku eyed the trail of blood on the ground.

**Author's note: **I made a lot of interesting twists in this chappie. Personally, I think Naraku is completely evil. But I don't hate him because guess what? HE KILLED KIKYO! MUAHAHAHA! Gomene, I just had like five sour patch kids packages. Oh and guess what else? I'm dying! Yup, I got a disease now and they don't know when it will kill me. Probably when I'm a grown up. I hope anyway, so that I can be a singer or a writer before I die. Anyway, please review if you like it. See ya!


	16. Realization

**Author's note: you guys hardly reviewed for this chappie am I doing something wrong? Plz tell me so I can figure out what cuz I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyy want to get to 100 reviews! I'm so close!**

Chapter 15: Realization

Naraku looked from the trail of blood on the ground to the figure standing between him and Inu Yasha. He recognized the raven haired girl right away "You!" he shouted in disbelief "but…how? You should have been killed"

Kagome turned away from Inu Yasha to look at Naraku. She looked at the wound on her chest and seemed a little confused herself "You're right, I should have died" Kagome said suddenly after a few uncomfortable moments of silence "but I refuse to! I won't die! Not until I save Inu Yasha!"

"You are a very determined girl I'll give you that" Naraku said with a smirk "But you are also a fool! This man is a beast and should be treated as such am I right?"

The crowd grunted in agreement "Kill him!" shouted a few outstanding voices.

Inu Yasha let out an almost strangled cry of anger and confusion.

"No!" Kagome said, turning back to Inu Yasha and wrapping her arms tightly around his upper body "Don't listen to them!"

"You really think he can be saved?" Naraku chuckled "by now he will most likely have lost himself entirely to the curse. So die now before you embarrass yourself more."

"He didn't! Not yet!" Kagome said, staring hard into the eyes of her beastly friend "I know it!"

Kagome searched his eyes for some kind of clue that would give her hope, or crush her dreams. She looked hard into the pools of crimson red for even a glimmer of her friend's consciousness. She was losing faith fast however, for she could see the last vestiges of her once kindhearted friend disappearing.

Naraku laughed from behind her menacingly "you are pathetic" he snickered "even when you know you have lost you still continue to fight a pointless battle."

"It is NOT pointless!" Kagome shouted, tears flowing down "I WILL save him! I WILL!"

Naraku frowned.

Ayame and Rin watched this disturbing scene helplessly from the sidelines. Both desperately wished that they could do something to help their friend.

"Save him!" Ayame started to chant softly "Save Inu Yasha!"

Rin quickly caught on and joined in "Save Inu Yasha!" she chanted along.

Pretty soon, parts of the crowd started to chant as well and before long, everyone was chanting the words "Save Inu Yasha!" over and over again.

"You FOOLS!" Naraku shouted, aimlessly trying to gain some support "He'll kill you all!"

But his tactics weren't working very well for the crowd simply continued to chant "Save Inu Yasha!" as though Naraku had made no comment whatsoever.

Naraku had only one option left. He chuckled evilly; he was going to enjoy this.

_What's…happening? _Inu Yasha said. He felt someone embracing him strongly and felt almost comforted.

_You can feel her can't you? _Naraku said disdainfully _I figured you would. This girl Kagome is much stronger than I would have thought._

_What is it you're planning to do? _Inu Yasha said, suddenly very worried.

_What's with the big concern Inu Yasha? _Naraku scoffed _I won't make you forget. _

_Then what's your plan? _Inu Yasha said, still concerned.

_Kill her _Naraku said simply but in a tone filled with anger and bloodlust.

Inu Yasha could now only see red, only feel Naraku's anger and disgust as it spread through his own body like a contagious disease. Inu Yasha growled loudly as he grabbed the person who was still holding him's arms.

Kagome gasped and let out a small yelp of pain as more blood trickled down the sleeves of her shirt.

Kagome looked up "Inu Yasha!" she called "I know you can hear me! Please, I'm begging you, don't change!"

Inu Yasha let out another strangled cry as he grabbed her harder. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and embraced the pain willingly "You promised you wouldn't forget!" she called out, standing on tiptoe so that she would be closer to his ear "you gave me your word!"

Inu Yasha's facial expression remained the same, enraged and hungry for a human life. But Kagome desperately looked into his eyes for a hint of the old Inu Yasha.

_You promised you wouldn't forget! _The voice of the girl rang through his head over and over again as though it would never stop. She was trying to tell him something, trying to reach him somehow. He had to respond, but how could he when Naraku was in complete control?

"INU YASHA!" Kagome shouted as she found the clue she was looking for all along. After what seemed like hours of searching, she found the all too familiar gleam of uncertainty, pain, and loneliness "Please come back to me!" she shouted "I know that somewhere within that beastly appearance is the real you!"

Naraku looked to the two of them but said nothing _what will the girl do now? _He wondered silently _how will she bring him back? _

"Inu Yasha please!" Kagome screamed persistently "I know you can hear me! You promised you'd never forget me remember! I know that you're in there somewhere and you remember!"

"Kagome you'll be killed!" Kagome's father called, running through the large crowd of scared villagers "you must give up; it's too dangerous to continue!"

"I'm not afraid!" Kagome protested almost angrily "I don't care if he uses his bare hands to kill me right now! I promised I would never leave him and I won't! I promised him I would never let him be hurt! If I left him now, I would be breaking my promise and I will never do that!"

Kagome's father shrunk back in shock and surprise, Kagome had never been so willing to risk her life for another.

"Do you hear me Inu Yasha?" Kagome shouted, turning to face the man "I will never abandon you! I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

She stood on tiptoe once again and whispered softly in his ear "Please Inu Yasha, let this break the spell and bring you back to me."

She then stood on flat feet. Looking up at Inu Yasha, she closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks _Inu Yasha…_she thought as she leaned in closer to his face _Inu Yasha…_ Kagome grew closer and closer _I love you! _With that thought ringing in her mind, she kissed him.

_Inu Yasha _Naraku said _why the hesitation? Surely you do not intend to let the girl live…_

_Inu Yasha _he heard the girl say _we always want to be together don't we? You want to stay with me don't you?_

Inu Yasha could feel himself pulsating _what? _He said as he felt Kagome's lips on his own _Kagome?_ He thought, surprised that he could remember her. Control of his body was coming back. He could feel himself able to move his body willingly. He had returned. Seeing the raven haired girl standing before him, he slowly closed his own eyes and kissed her back. _Kagome _he thought _you saved me._

The crowd gasped, including Naraku himself. _Sh-she kissed him!_ He thought to himself _and that act alone…was enough to break my spell?_

"Kagome" Inu Yasha said softly as he and Kagome broke their kiss.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried with a smile "You came back!"

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her tightly "You are so reckless" he scoffed "what if I had killed you?"

"I didn't care" Kagome said truthfully "at that moment, and at this moment, all I care about is you being safe."

"Kagome you're a fool" Inu Yasha said as he hugged her tighter _but I love you just the same._

Kagome merely smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head against Inu Yasha's chest.

"Well, isn't this touching?" Naraku smirked "it's so cute it makes me sick!"

Kagome turned to Naraku and scowled angrily "You're in no position to be criticizing us!"

"You know, judging by that intimate kiss a few minutes ago" Naraku continued, ignoring Kagome's angered remark "I'd almost think you were in love with this monster."

"He's not the monster here Naraku!" Kagome shouted "You Are!"

Naraku simply scowled and pushed her aside to the ground "I'll deal with you later, pesky human" he grunted, pulling out his knife once more.

Inu Yasha had no where to run. Backed up against a wall, all he could do was pray that someone would show him salvation.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried desperately as Naraku inched closer, knife raised and glinting in the pale light of the moon.

Inu Yasha backed up as far as he could, the glimmer of fear engulfing his eyes for the first time in his life.

"I was right" Naraku said "Love has made you weak."

Kagome frowned, desperately trying to think of someway to help him. But, as she saw the glinting blade grow closer and closer to Inu Yasha's heart, she could only think of one efficient way.

"Inu Yasha!" she yelled, standing "I promised you wouldn't get hurt, and I intend to keep that promise!"

With that she jumped between Naraku and Inu Yasha, allowing the blade to be plunged into her own heart.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried helplessly as Kagome collapsed on the ground. Breathing heavily as blood surrounded her immobilized body.

"What a stupid girl" Naraku smirked "rushing to her death to save you"

He walked over to Kagome, who was breathing short but heavy breaths. Standing over her, he bent down and pulled the knife from her heart. She winced in pain and let out a small yelp of agony but remained paralyzed where she lay.

"She was truly a fool" he continued, raising the now blood stained blade "and her attempts to save you were all in vain."

Inu Yasha used his claws to grab Naraku tightly by the collar and lift him high into the air. Anger and rage engulfed him as he mourned the loss of his beloved and he looked about ready to kill the first thing that moved an inch. The crowd held their breaths as they watched the beast-like man raise his other claw.

But then, he stopped. His eyes softened as he heard the disgruntled cry of the dying Kagome. "Kagome" he said weakly as he thrust Naraku aside.

He ran to Kagome and cradled her in his arms tightly. "Inu Yasha" she said weakly "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"No!" Inu Yasha said "don't speak in that grim tone, you're going to live I swear! I promise we'll get through this."

"They say that before the angels take you to heaven" Kagome continued "they ask you what you liked the best about life."

"You won't die" Inu Yasha persisted "Stop spouting such nonsense!"

"If they do ask me" Kagome continued "do you know what I will say?"

"You won't have to say anything" Inu Yasha said "even if one million angels of death come for you I won't let them pry you from my fingers!"

"I'll tell them it was meeting you" Kagome smiled "I'll tell them you were the best part of my life. And when I see Kikyo, I'll tell her she was wrong about you."

"Kagome" Inu Yasha said, tears streaming down his dirt-stained cheeks "you don't have to leave me."

"I'm not scared" Kagome said with a weak laugh, her voice cracking "I have no regrets. I didn't die alone. As long as my last breath is here with you, lying in your arms, I'll be the happiest I've ever been."

"I won't let you die! I won't!" Inu Yasha kept shouting.

"I'm not alone" Kagome laughed again as her breath got shorter, tears gathered in her eyes "Inu Yasha, you never will be either, I-I Lo…"

But Kagome couldn't finish her sentence for with one last heave, her eyes closed and her frail body went limp in his hands. And even after her life force was completely gone, Inu Yasha saw one steady tear roll down her cheek.

Then came the rain, as though her crying had caused it. Lightning flashed, temporarily lighting the sky. And thunder sounded as though God had seen the whole seen and was clapping at their performance.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha shouted, refusing to let go of the girl in his hands.

Suddenly, a bright flash of red surrounded the two and Inu Yasha saw a thin red thread tied around his left pinky. He saw a trail of red string leading away from him. Following it, he saw that Kagome was connected to him by this thread. _We were connected _he thought _we were always destined to be. _

**(a/n: Okay, just in case you don't know I got this from an old Japanese legend. They say that everyone is destined to be with someone else ever since they were born. Everyone has a tiny red string wrapped around their left pinky and that string is connected to their soul mate in the same way. The string will never break. Even when passing through a thick crowd of people, the string will never get tangled up. It is said to only be visible when they are near death or have just seen someone die, which is why Inu Yasha was able to see the string.) **

**Author's Note: Yay! I just checked the reviews again and I have 92 reviews! Only 8 more and I can get to one hundred! Please help me out! Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz! Sorry I just really want to get to one hundred! Don't worry, there are a few more chappies left in this story so keep reading!**


	17. The Aftershock

**Author's note: and now…the moment you've all been waiting for… THE UPDATE! Ha ha! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Tears I LUV U GUYS! No awards for me? Cries waaaaah! Wut do you have to do to get one? Please let me know! **

**Chapter 17: The Aftershock**

Inu Yasha sat in silence, barely able to breathe. How could this be happening to him? Why? WHY! "K-kagome?" he said slowly and softly as the crowd squeezed in tighter to get a better look "Come on wake up" Inu Yasha said a little more urgently this time as he attempted to ignore the fact that she was already dead "You have to get up now" he continued, his voice cracking with every word he spoke "We've got to go home and fix your wound!"

The crowd loomed around the pair in dead silence, some had to turn away, wiping their tears and wailing at the sadness of it all. Even Naraku couldn't help but stand idly by watching the scene intently. If he had actually had a heart, he was sure it would've broken when it saw this.

"We'll go home and fix you up and then you'll be good as new" Inu Yasha was saying desperately to the young girl who remained limp in his arms "If you get up right now, I'll let you go to the west wing. Don't you want to know what's in the west wing?"

But, even with the otherwise tempting offer, Kagome did not stir. Inu Yasha's voice faltered as he continued his attempt "Sango and Miroku will be worried about you Kagome" he said, the tears running down his cheeks slowly but steadily "and think of all the things you left at home. The library! You still haven't read all the books in the library! Don't you want to do that?"

Kagome remained slumped over in death, not even flinching as Inu Yasha's tears fell from his eyes to her face. With every drop that left the watery tear ducts of Inu Yasha sullen eyes, another trace of his last vestiges of love, strength, and most importantly, hope, went with it as though engulfed by the silvery tear.

Naraku remained still watching as the hanyou continued to yell at the girl as though this very action would somehow allow her life force to fully inhabit her body once again. _How pathetic _he thought, smirking inwardly _I went to all the trouble of killing her and he still doesn't pay any attention to me._

"I was right about you" he said suddenly, gaining the ability to speak once more "love has made you weak."

Inu Yasha gave in to his despair and sobbed freely "Love is not something to be insulted" he said with a cracking voice.

"Love is for the weak" Naraku said "it can lift you to the highest cloud in heaven and bring you crashing back down to earth in mere moments! It turns the most intelligent of people into lovesick fools! It makes you crazy, always putting the others happiness before your own! But when that person decides they've had enough, it can crush a spirit so badly it will never be the same again!"

"I thought so myself at first" Inu Yasha replied in a considerably calm, patient tone "But I was wrong! It is _because _I failed to see the true wonder, the true JOY of loving another and having them love you that I was placed under this curse! It is because I was blind and indifferent to the thick layer of ice that I myself had let form around my heart that this sadness, this grief, this injustice was lain on me! But now I realize that there is no other feeling like the one you get when your in love! Nothing compares to it! And no matter how hard you fall when its over, someway or another you are always pulled back on for another ride!"

Naraku simply _hmmphed_ in response and said quietly "yet it is because of love that this girl so willingly ended her life. What a fool she was! To love someone that much is the sign of a truly insane person."

"Maybe at first I thought that way too" Inu Yasha said "but now that I've experienced that devotion, loved so much I would give my life freely if it meant theirs could be elongated, to hear such vile things said about the one that proved they truly loved me, to hear the only one that ever saw me as a real person being mocked…"

He stood and, for the first time, looked up at Naraku, who saw that his facial expression was that of someone with a deep determination and hatred that ran down to the very bowls of his soul "…is something I will NOT stand for!" he shouted suddenly, lunging for Naraku with outstretched claws.

The crowd backed away, fearful of what Inu Yasha might do if one of them interfered. Naraku kept a straight face as he merely dodged the oncoming attack. Inu Yasha seethed as he continued to lunge at Naraku. Attack after attack came and each time Naraku pulled the same trick and dodged just before Inu Yasha came within a metre's range.

Meanwhile, Kagome lay limp on the ground, Inu Yasha's own tears illuminated by the glow of the moon. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Hearing the angry cry of her friend, she whirled around and saw Inu Yasha continuously battling Naraku. No matter how much of a disgusting pig Naraku was, he was still Inu Yasha's cousin. And Kagome could not let Inu Yasha feel the burden of being responsible for the death of his own flesh and blood being pushed upon his shoulders.

She stood, frantically waving her hands. "Stop Inu Yasha!" she called out loudly "Don't kill him!"

But Inu Yasha continued to lunge at his cousin as though he had not even heard her.

"Don't you ignore me!" Kagome said, stomping her foot firmly on the ground "I said leave him alone!"

But yet again, Inu Yasha continued as though nothing had happened. Kagome got fed up and ran to cut in between the two battling cousins. Standing in between them, she repeated herself, looking fiercely into Inu Yasha's now fiery eyes "STOP IT!"

But Inu Yasha did not even look back at her and ran right through her! Kagome screamed and held up her arms as a shield when she saw his disregard for her. Bracing herself, she waited for the impact. But it never came. Kagome let her arms drop and could only stare as she saw Inu Yasha still fighting…RIGHT THROUGH HER! She looked at herself in confusion as she realized that not only were all her wounds completely gone, she was totally transparent!

"What's going on?" Kagome said, puzzled as he through her hands to the scenery behind them "why can't Inu Yasha hear me? And how could all my wounds just disappear? I could have sworn I was fatally wounded just a second ago."

"That's because you were…" said a calm, deep but feminine voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome whirled around to see who was talking to her "at least _someone _can hear me" she said in relief as she turned. But, to her further disappointment and frustration, saw that no one was there.

"Oh great" she said sarcastically, sitting down and resting her chin in her hand "now I'm hearing things."

"Are you sure of that?" the voice said again in a slightly teasing tone.

"Yeah" Kagome said before she realized that it was the same voice as before. She whirled around again "who's there?" she said as again there was just blank air standing before her.

"I'm someone you should know by now" the voice said again "the reason you can't see me is because you don't know who I am."

"But how can I know you?" Kagome said "please, won't you tell me what's going on? Why can't anyone hear me?"

"Those among the living who do not possess spiritual power cannot possibly expect to hear the dead" the voice explained.

"So" Kagome said "I'm dead."

"That's correct" the voice said again monotonously "look, Kagome, at Inu Yasha and tell me what you see."

"I see…" Kagome began, not exactly sure of how to answer. Then it came to her "I see a brave man who did not know the strength of his own heart. I see someone who went through great pain and suffering during his life and was able to maintain a pleasant disposition the whole way through! Someone who needed help and received it by opening his heart, someone I have grown to love more than any other!"

The voice replied in an almost happy tone "I see that in him as well. He has changed much since the last time I saw him. His heart has grown much softer and the glimmer of hope in his eyes that was once miniscule is now almost fully inhabiting its golden playfield. Is that your doing?"

"I don't know if I'm that significant" Kagome responded truthfully "In fact, I don't know how much help I've been at all! With my premonitions taking over me, I've been more a nuisance than a help."

"But you loved him enough to give up your life for him yes?" the voice asked.

"He's done so much for me" Kagome replied "it was the least I could do in return."

"Do you love him Kagome?" the voice inquired.

"Yes" Kagome responded without hesitation.

"Then I daresay he will overcome his curse yet" the voice replied.

Kagome could tell there was a hint of a smile in its tone. Then she realized something she hadn't before "I know who you are now!" she yelled excitedly "you're the one who placed the curse on Inu Yasha! You're my ancestor, Kikyo!"

"Correct" Kikyo replied as a sudden light flashed brightly before Kagome's eyes "follow the light Kagome" she heard Kikyo say "we have much to discuss."

**Author's note: finally updated! I hope you all liked this chapter! MORE TO COME SO KEEP READING! And review too please I would love to get up to 125 if I could! Help me in anyway possible! Multiple reviews are welcome! I'll even except flames, just be gentle !**


	18. Follow the Light

**Author's note: gomen gomen gomen! My comp is so screwed up it won't even turn on! Thank God for Libraries **

**Get out your tissue boxes ppl cuz here it comes!**

Chapter 18: Follow the Light

Kagome stood, dumbstruck at the glowing light hovering in front of her. What should she do? This was Kikyo after all, the one who caused all the trouble. Wasn't she the one that put the awful curse on Inu Yasha? And wasn't she the one who Kagome inherited the power of the premonitions from?

Kagome clutched her head in confusion, what should she do?

"Come child" Kikyo said with, from what Kagome could hear, was completely calm.

Kagome shrunk back in fear "I've heard of these things" she said nervously "if I come into the light I'll be confirming my own death!"

"Nonsense child" Kikyo said without a hint of remorse "you ARE dead, it is only natural that you come to heaven, consider yourself lucky."

"What's so lucky about it!" Kagome said "I am NOT dead yet, I WON'T die! Not until I save Inu Yasha."

"He is beyond saving" Kikyo said softly.

She stomped her foot in frustration "who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't believe?"

"Do not raise anger with me" Kikyo said almost warningly "I merely wish to ask you something important and I find that interrogations are much more enjoyable when you can actually look into the eyes of the interrogator."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock "interrogation?" she repeated "why?"

"All in good time child" Kikyo replied "Now step into the light and we will begin."

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha had problems of his own. Each time he tried to attack Naraku, he dodged or got away. How could he defeat him and avenge Kagome's death.

He lunged once again and watched with disgust as Naraku ran to Kagome's corpse "Pathetic human" he said with resentment "giving up her life for you. Didn't help much did it? I'm still going to kill you Inu Yasha, I'll still get the throne."

Inu Yasha scowled at Naraku and turned to gaze at the fallen Kagome. He could still see the crystal tear that seemed frozen upon her cheek. How could this be happening? Why? Why now that he had finally found happiness.

Naraku saw the lost and grieving look on Inu Yasha's face and snickered. He kicked Kagome's body over to Inu Yasha's feet. "You want her?" he said with a smirk "Now you can have her."

Inu Yasha looked at Naraku in pure shock as he bent down to Kagome, he looked in her eyes deeply and remembered, remembered a lot.

Flashbacks

_Inu Yasha ran out of the room, down the halls and into Kagome's room to see for himself. Sure enough, he saw the rope of linen and the unconscious Kagome on the ground. "KAGOME!" He called out to her, hoping she would wake up. But when she didn't, he climbed down the rope and ran to her. Cradling her in his arms, he whispered her name softly "Kagome? are you okay?"_

_Kagome's pain was slowly fading, the premonition's hold on her life was slipping away. Inu Yasha's touch had healed her. The power of the visions could sense he was near and that Kagome would not be trying to leave for awhile so it ceased the pain that kept Kagome from waking up. Slowly, she slightly opened her eyes and looked up at Inu Yasha, who was staring her straight in the eyes with the most sincerest look of concern Kagome had ever seen anyone give her. "Inu…Yasha?" she said weakly._

_Inu Yasha put his hand over her lips as he picked her up bridal style and began carrying her back into the castle. Setting her down by the fire he laid her head on his lap, stroking her hair gently. Sango and Miroku stared in wonder at the sight before them, there master had done as they said, he was showing his true feelings and opening his heart. "perhaps there's hope for us after all" Miroku said happily, smiling at the scene in front of him._

"_If it's from your monster of a master then I definitely don't want it" Kagome said with a scowl._

"_The master's not so bad once you get to know him" Ayumi said "and I think he really likes you. You got him to be nice and sweet for once in his life and believe me that's quite an accomplishment"_

"_Is it even possible for him to be sweet?" Kagome asked "he always seems so cold and heartless"_

"_well he's been through a lot in his life" Ayumi said solemnly "He's gone through more pain than we can even begin to imagine."_

"_he has?" Kagome asked surprised._

"_what's so surprising?" Ayumi asked "you didn't think he was always so depressed did you?"_

"_Depressed? Are you kidding me?" Kagome said "he hasn't acted depressed with me, just mean"_

"_Yes well, I'm sure he'll come around" Ayumi said "just give him some time, get to know him a little"_

"_I don't know if I even want to get to know him" Kagome said "And I really don't think he cares about getting to know me either to be completely honest"_

"_says you" Ayumi chuckled "but I happen to know that if he really didn't care about you, he would have let you die out there"_

"_you know about that?" Kagome said, clutching her heart._

"_Honey if something's a secret, it's not long before the whole castle knows about it" Ayumi laughed. Kagome laughed weakly as well "just give him a try, you may find u start to like him. Believe me, he needs you more than you think."_

"_you really think so?' Kagome asked._

"_I know so." Ayumi replied._

"_Well I could probably get along with him better if I knew why he was always so depressed like you say he is" Kagome said "maybe we could actually connect better if I knew"_

_Inu Yasha looked away from the mirror and put it down. 'I might as well give up' he thought to himself 'she'll never see me as anything but a monster'_

"_I told you never to come here!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily at her, fangs bared._

_Kagome backed away, frightened "I'm sorry…" she tried to say "I-I didn't know"_

"_silence!" Inu Yasha interrupted "Get out!"_

"_With pleasure!" Kagome yelled back, hurt by Inu Yasha's quick judgement "I'd rather die than spend one more minute here with you!"_

_Inu Yasha seemed taken aback "what?"_

"_you're a heartless monster!" Kagome yelled "It's no wonder your servants are so frightened of you! It's a wonder they can even put up with you…you…hideous beast!"_

_Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he tried to process what she was saying. He reached out to grab her wrist "Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled "I hate you!"_

_With this she ran out of the room. Inu Yasha could only stare in surprise as she left. When he realized what he had done he did something he had never done before, he cried. A single tear, just one, fell right down his cheek, over the purple scar and down the side of his mouth. He covered his face in shame as yet another petal fell._

_Suddenly, a flash of white leapt over her, knocking the wolf away. The pain of the premonition disappeared and Kagome slowly gained all her strength again. She sat up to see Inu Yasha fighting the wolves one by one. He fought so fiercely, she grew frightened. What would he do to her after he was done? She had, after all, broken her promise to stay at the castle at all times. And Inu Yasha struck her as someone who didn't like broken promises. Kagome looked at her arms and legs, which were now covered in scratches and winced, finally feeling the pain where the wolves' claws had touched her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a painful shriek. She turned to see where the scream had come from and felt her heart break. The wolves had made a deep gash on Inu Yasha's arm, causing him to yell out in pain. The crimson blood was now trickling down his arm and, for the first time, she saw fear in his eyes, fear and pain. She felt the hot tears sting in her own eyes. She couldn't help feeling bad for him; he did save her after all. She grabbed some nearby rocks and threw them at the wolves through her tears. Wincing as the scars on her own arms throbbed in pain, she did her best to hit each wolf hard enough to scare it off. "Get out of here you good for nothing mongrels!" she yelled, throwing more rocks. The wolves realized she was no longer weak and ran away as fast as they could. "And don't come back!" Kagome yelled out as they ran away. She rubbed her sore arms and ran to Inu Yasha, who had now collapsed, his blood staining the grass around him. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried with concern. Tearing off the hem of her dress, she wrapped it tightly around his bleeding arm. She pulled him to his feet and draped his arm over her shoulders. She dragged him back to the castle gates where Sango and Miroku were waiting worriedly._

_Kagome felt the tears stream down her face again "I can see things before they happen" she explained "even if I don't want to I do. I saw this all coming, my father getting captured, the trade off, you" She wrapped her arms around him " but lately every time I've even come close to escape, the premonitions stop me, it takes away all my strength, it tries to kill me! That's why I couldn't escape the wolves. And the only reason I even have this power is because of some stupid ancestor!"_

"_Who?" Inu Yasha asked soothingly "which ancestor?"_

"_Kikyo!" Kagome cried through her sobs "they say her name was Kikyo and that she was once a village prophet!"_

_At this Inu Yasha pushed her away from him harshly "you're related to Kikyo?" he roared "her dirty blood runs through your veins?"_

"_Y-yes?" Kagome said, tears still running down her cheeks "wh-why?"_

_Inu Yasha's eyes regained their harshness once again as he grabbed Kagome's arm roughly and dragged her to her chambers. Throwing her onto the floor, he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Kagome grew frightened as he stepped toward her slowly. "I couldn't kill Kikyo back then" he said as he inched closer and closer, a malicious grin spreading across his face "so I might as well kill you right here and now. Maybe the curse will be broken early" He outstretched his claws and prepared to attack._

"_I-Inu Yasha?" Kagome said slowly, crying in fear. She wanted to run through the doors to the balcony and jump. But the premonition's power had once again taken over her and she couldn't move. 'it wants him to kill me' she thought paralyzed with fear 'it wants me to meet my end.'_

_Inu Yasha came closer still and Kagome used the last vestiges of her strength to crawl away from him…right into a corner. Inu Yasha held up his claw which glinted with the light of the newly lit lamps. Kagome stared up at him, just as she had done with the wolf. Would he really kill her? "You don't have all of Kikyo's powers do you?" Inu Yasha said as he snickered "if you did you would have defended yourself by now. You only have her power of being able to see the future don't you? And even that you can't control can you?"_

"_Inu Yasha…" Kagome said as she shrank back into the corner and quivered in fear "please…don't hurt me"_

_Inu Yasha laughed evilly as he prepared to strike "good-bye…Kikyo"_

"_INU YASHA NOOOO!" Kagome screamed, ducking down and crying._

"_I just have this weird feeling that something really bad is going to happen" Kagome said in a dismal tone._

"_A premonition?" Inu Yasha asked her._

"_Sort of I guess" Kagome replied, taking Inu Yasha's hand in hers._

_Inu Yasha seemed surprised at her sudden action but quickly held on to her hand tightly, realizing that she needed someone's to comfort her._

"_Inu Yasha will you promise me something?" Kagome said after a short, but surprisingly comfortable silence._

"_What is it?" Inu Yasha asked in reply._

"_Promise me that no matter what, you won't forget me" Kagome said, looking him straight in the eyes._

"_Why would I ever forget you?" Inu Yasha said confused._

"_Don't ask me to explain just promise!" Kagome said, starting to cry once more "please!"_

_Inu Yasha's heart broke "Don't cry anymore!" he yelled "Please! I don't like seeing you sad because of me!"_

"_Then promise!" Kagome pleaded "If you care about me at all then please, I'm begging you, promise you won't forget me!"_

"_I promise!" Inu Yasha said, taking both of her hands in his "I will never forget you! No matter what happens to me the last thing I'm ever going to forget is you!"_

End of Flashbacks

"Oh God!" he screamed suddenly, falling to his knees to clutch Kagome in his arms. He had been horrible! All he had done was cause her pain! He promised to forget her and he had let himself be taken control of! He had done everything that would normally make someone hate him. But she didn't. She cared for him, helped him, died for him! How could he have let this happen, he shouldn't have! Now it was too late!

"Child there is nothing to fear I promise you!" Kikyo said, a little agitated.

"Hey, you're the one person that's caused me more pain than I could take!" Kagome said "You are the reason I died! You made me want to kill myself! You are the one that hurt Inu Yasha, you're the one that gave me the power of the premonitions! So excuse me if I am a little hesitant to go anywhere you tell me to!"

Kikyo remained silent for a moment, as though contemplating all that Kagome had just said, digesting it until it was pounded into her skull. Finally she said softly "I'm sorry"

"Huh?" Kagome said, dumbstruck.

"You probably wonder if you can trust me at all" Kikyo explained "and I do not blame you, I am a fool and do not deserve to be trusted. But I beg of you please come with me. You MUST do so if you wish to save Inu Yasha.

Kagome looked at the light with bewilderment, and then determination. She bravely stomped into the light with Kikyo.

It was then that she saw Kikyo face to face. To her surprise, Kikyo looked much different from herself. She was pale and unsmiling and always kept a look on her face that blocked anyone from understanding what she was thinking.

Kikyo summoned a small glowing orb. Kagome looked at it and gasped. Inu Yasha, beating his servants relentlessly. Especially an old woman.

"Do you see now?" Kikyo said "Do you see why I placed the curse on Inu Yasha?"

"The Inu Yasha I know is not like this" Kagome said "He would not do this to an old woman I know it!"

"Can you be sure of that?" was all Kikyo said.

"Yes!" Kagome replied without a second thought "I know it! That is why I love him and must save him."

Kikyo suddenly looked angry "YOU FOOL!" she yelled snapping her fingers.

A cage appeared and landed on top of Kagome "YOU WILL NEVER SAVE HIM!" she yelled "I SHALL SEE THAT YOU NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE!

**Like it? I hope so! Sorry for the wait guys! Review, review, review!**


	19. Hollow Soul

**Author's Note: Hey every one! Like the last chapter? I hope so!**

Chapter 19: Hollow Soul

Kagome stared out at Kikyo through the bars of her cage "Kikyo" she said softly "why?"

"You are a fool!" she responded, turning away, "to allow yourself to be tricked by his false kindness, you are truly pathetic!"

"False kindness?" Kagome said.

"You saw what he did to that old defenceless woman!" Kikyo shouted "you saw how cruel and heartless his actions were! And you still chose to love him, you are a weakling!"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled back for the first time "you're the fool! It's your fault I even had to meet Inu Yasha! And it's your fault that he ended up this way!"

"If I truly wanted him to live do you honestly think I would have made it this hard to break the spell?" Kikyo said "do you honestly think I would have interfered had I intended for him to remain in this world?"

"You mean…" Kagome began to say.

"I want him to die!" Kikyo finished for her "now do you get it? I had to make sure you died as well so that you wouldn't save him, which is why I let Inu Yasha stay transformed for so long."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome cried "Do you hate Inu Yasha that much?"

"I hate him for what he did to my family" Kikyo shot back in a cruel tone "he has cursed me for the last time!"

"What do you mean what he did to your family?" Kagome said.

"Remember that old woman from the video?" Kikyo asked.

"Y-yes" Kagome said slowly.

"She was my grandmother!" Kikyo said "when my own mother died, no one else would take me in, but she did. She raised me, took care of me. But we soon grew low on our money. To make ends meet, my grandmother became an employee to that monster! But she soon found out how horrible he could be!"

"But, Inu Yasha has changed since then!" Kagome yelled "I know he has!"

"Do you really think so?" Kikyo smirked "I'll bet he doesn't even care!"

"How dare you say that!" Kagome said.

"I'll prove it then" Kikyo said, overly confident "Look for yourself."

And Kagome saw all….

"_Kagome I'm so sorry!" Inu Yasha cried, holding Kagome's limp body in his arms "I'm a horrible, horrible man! You shouldn't have let me live! You shouldn't have saved me! Open your eyes Kagome, please, let me know that you forgive me! I can't live with myself unless I know! Please! PLEASE!"_

_Naraku stood there, a smirk on his face, while the still silent crowd watched as well. Slowly, small raindrops began to fall around them. As though God had heard it all and was crying for them._

"_Don't cry Kagome!" Inu Yasha said, as the water fell onto Kagome's own cheeks, imitating her many tears "don't cry anymore, I don't want you to suffer any longer!"_

_He hugged her tightly "Maybe I should have said this before but I hope that wherever you are, you can hear me!" he yelled "I love you Kagome, I was too shy, maybe even frightened to say it before but I was fool not to! I love you and I wish you could be here to hear me say it!"_

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted from where she was kept under restraint, her eyes glistening with tears "Inu Yasha I can hear you! I can hear you! Please let him hear me as well!"

But Kikyo could only watch the two's conversation, involuntarily beginning to cry herself. She couldn't help but feel bad, the two of them loved each other, but they would both never hear the other say it, ever. It was incredibly sad.

"_I want to see you again Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried "I want to see you and tell you this to your face! I'm not afraid of my feelings anymore! You've helped me overcome that! I want you to hear this, all of it, every word that slips from my mouth I want your ears to hear! Please, wherever you are, I hope you are listening!"_

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled out, tears streaming down her face "I am listening! I love you Inu Yasha, I always have! I want you to be near me! I'm scared! I don't want to lose you! I don't want to leave you behind, not before you are saved! I want us to be together again! I want to be around you again, sharing our deepest feelings, concerns, and fears with each other. I want it to be the way it was before this happened! I want us to return to normal, I don't care if you never turn back into a human ever again! I just…"

She paused, her voice cracking with sobs "I just…"

Kikyo watched her carefully, she could tell Naraku was doing the same. _Go on_ she thought_ say it _

"I always want to be with you" Kagome said quietly "always…"

"And if you should forget him?" Kikyo said, a small smirk playing across her lips.

"You wouldn't…" Kagome said, looking up at her.

"You are interfering" Kikyo said simply, holding up her forefinger "and I need you out of the way."

She lifted her forefinger high into the air and brought it down just as swiftly. A rush of energy washed over Kagome, she fell back clutching her heart in pain. _Wait!_ She thought _I've felt this way before! This feeling is so familiar…why? _

Then she realized it "It was you!" she cried out hoarsely, barely able to talk through the pain "you're the one that caused all the premonitions to come aren't you!"

Kikyo smiled "Everything went exactly as I had planned. I knew you would come along Kagome, I knew you would meet Inu Yasha. So I waited. When you finally came, I wanted to make sure you didn't leave his side, not until you and him had established a bond!"

"But why? I thought you didn't want Inu Yasha's spell to be broken" Kagome said.

"I don't" Kikyo said "But I wanted him to fall in love. Just before you confessed I would make sure your life ended, just in time to see him suffer!"

She laughed then, coldly, cruelly. She brought her fingers down once again. Kagome keeled over in pain.

"And now I'm going to make sure you suffer as well," Kikyo laughed.

"Why?" Kagome choked out.

"Because you loved him" Kikyo replied "and I don't."

"Oh God!" Kagome cried out as another wave of pain washed over her "Inu Yasha! HELP ME!

**Sorry it's so short, but I had like no time! I promise the next couple chapters will be longer.**


	20. Set Me Free

**Author's note: Hey Everyone, liking the updates so far? Get the tissue boxes ready people! Oh and I have to say, 172 reviews! Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would create a story that would be liked so much! It makes me want to cry:'( WAAAH :'( thank you thank you thank you!**

Chapter 20: Set me free

"Kikyo" Kagome said drops of perspiration rolling down her face from all the pain "Please, stop it."

"Never!" Kikyo said "I want him to suffer Kagome! But you are the only thing that can stand in my way! I don't like things that stand in my way!"

"You vile, horrible" Kagome uttered out in frustration "Let me go!"

Kikyo merely began to laugh as Kagome sunk lower in the cage, the power of her premonitions beginning to take control of her. Their power had grown so immense that it was beginning to surround her in the form of a blue lightning. A hazy green aura engulfed Kagome. Kikyo seemed almost surprised at this. The aura was a symbol of Kikyo's own power, but the aura was green, thick with envy. Kikyo was not jealous of Kagome in the least, so why was this happening to her.

Confused, she stopped immediately and look at her hands in perplexity. "What?" she said aloud, making her bewilderment clear "how can that be?"

She turned to look at Kagome, who was panting and still lying on the ground. It was hard to tell which was her sweat and which were her tears as she lay there, almost limp and breathing shallowly.

It was obvious that Kikyo would not get what she wanted this way. So she pondered what to do in an almost panicked frenzy. Was Kagome powerful enough to thwart her powers? Her? Kikyo? The one who had given the power to Kagome? It seemed so, for other victims had never created an aura of Kikyo's own feelings to compete with the power of the premonitions.

If Kagome was really as powerful as Kikyo thought, how could she still get Kagome and Inu Yasha out of the way? It suddenly came to her, like a bolt from the blue. She smirked, knowing that Kagome would willingly go along with her plan, she would have to.

"Fine" Kikyo said, snapping her fingers so that the cage was lifted "If you wish it so badly, I will let you return to him."

"What?" Kagome said, surprised at Kikyo's sudden change of heart. Though, she wanted it to be true so badly, she knew that these second thoughts were too sudden to come without a price.

"On the condition" Kikyo said, much to Kagome's prediction "that you only stay there for 2 hours."

Kagome still looked surprised, thinking that there was probably some other catch. This couldn't be possible, it seemed too easy. After all, Kagome could easily tell Inu Yasha that she loved him and break the spell within two hours. The idea that this fact had never crossed Kikyo's mind seemed impossible to Kagome, not when she had done all this planning since Kagome's birth. She was sure Kikyo was planning something.

"Here" Kikyo continued, handing Kagome a large pocket watch laced on a string to tie around her neck "this will indicate how much of your life is left."

Kagome slowly took the watch from Kikyo's hands and slipped it over her head. "I want to make this interesting" Kikyo quipped "more of a challenge."

Kagome knew it! Kikyo was planning something! Hastily, Kagome moved to take off the watch "I'm not going along with anymore of your evil schemes!" she said, struggling to remove the object. But the watch would not allow Kagome to pull it off her neck. Every time she tried, the same green light that had surrounded her earlier, engulfed the necklace and made it tighter round her neck. She was unable to remove it!

"What?" Kagome said in frustration, glaring up at Kikyo who returned her angry look with a simple, knowing smile.

"You already agreed when you took the watch from me" she laughed amusedly "how easily you are fooled for your wimpy love Inu Yasha."

"You…bitch!" Kagome yelled.

"Such language" Kikyo scolded in mock horror "we are in heaven you know!"

"Enough of this" Kagome continued to shout "I am not a pawn on some board game; you can't play me like a piece on a checker board!"

She tried to lunge at Kikyo but Kikyo merely snapped her fingers and once again, Kagome was on the floor, clutching her pounding heart.

"I could just as easily get rid of you here and now Kagome" she said coldly "you should be happy I am giving you a chance at life."

"Life?" Kagome said, looking up at her.

Kikyo smiled "here is what you must do" she said.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha screamed, hugging her tightly to him "this can't be happening! THIS HAS TO BE A LIE!"

Naraku merely stared, getting annoyed at the hanyou before "oh stop howling like a dog you…dog!"

Inu Yasha looked up at him in anger "she is dead now" Naraku continued "give it up fool! You cannot win! Even she can not come back from the dead."

Inu Yasha felt the anger in him rising, his blood boiled with an unparalleled fury.

"You dare" he said "to insult Kagome?"

He glared up the foul man "I'll shut your mouth forever if you do it again!" he shouted, lunging at the demonic human.

"That's the challenge?" Kagome said in disbelief "I have to break the spell within 2 hours time? That's it?"

"Yes" Kikyo nodded "if you can't, your soul belongs to me!"

"That'll be easy!" Kagome said, standing "I accept whole heartedly."

"There is one other thing" Kikyo pointed out "you can't tell Inu Yasha about the bet placed between us, agreed?"

"Agreed!" Kagome said "Say goodbye Kikyo, because I won't be coming back!"

Kikyo merely smiled, grabbing the stringed clock and twisting it to indicate when 2 hours were up "good luck" she said pressing down the button on the top to start the clock.

Kagome smiled in determination as she felt herself disappearing from the spirit world. Soon she was racing back to her body. She could see herself, lying limply on the ground. She grew closer and closer to her corpse, until suddenly.

"INU YASHA!" she said, sitting up from where she lay quickly.

Inu Yasha froze, mid jump. His claw dropped to his side and he looked down for a moment. He seemed like he was almost quivering. This continued for a few minutes until he slowly turned, tears welling up in his eyes "Kagome?" he called softly, seeing the girl he had thought dead only moments ago, standing and looking back at him. She was glowing, radiating with beauty and grace that he had previously feared he would never lay eyes on again.

"I'm here Inu Yasha" she said, holding out her arms to him.

"KAGOME!" he screamed in joy, running to her like a lost child running to his newly found mother. Hugging her body tightly, he felt her warm tears on his shoulder as she caressed his face with a bloodied but beautiful hand.

"Hello Inu Yasha" she said with a teary smile "sorry to worry you."

"But I thought" Inu Yasha said in disbelief, kneeling to the ground, the girl still in his arms "how did you…?"

Even Naraku, who was standing directly behind them, seemed utterly surprised at the girl's power. His shock was apparent on his face.

"Kikyo said I could come back" Kagome said "but only for 2 hours."

"Why?" Inu Yasha said, growing sad once more "why do you have to leave me again?"

"I have to" Kagome said "I'm not so powerful that I can come back completely from the dead."

Inu Yasha looked down at her in pain "but before I go" Kagome said "I wanted to see you one last time; I couldn't bear leaving without talking to you once more."

"Then before your time is up" Inu Yasha said, smiling "I'll kill Naraku for you!"

"Go Inu Yasha!" Kagome cheered "destroy him!" _I'll break the spell a little later _she told herself inwardly _after all, I still have 2 hours._

With new found hope, Inu Yasha lunged once again for Naraku, who tried to dodge but was deeply scraped in the arm from one of his claws.

Kagome began to cheer when suddenly; she felt a sharp pain in her own arm. Turning to look at it, she saw a deep gash in it. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear and the blood flooded down her arm. The crimson liquid continued to pour as she thought to herself in fear _what? _

Inu Yasha kept attacking Naraku, who again and again mysteriously failed to dodge. Soon it became that Naraku was cut badly in his cheek, face and chest.

"AAAAAAGH" Kagome screamed in pain as she too felt the pain of searing flesh in the same areas, then the warmth of her blood.

_What's happening? Why? _She thought _why am I getting hit in the same places as Naraku?_

She began to hear cold, shrill laughter in her ears. Kikyo's laughter "Witch!" she screamed "explain this to me!"

Kikyo merely replied "check the watch Kagome, time is running out"

Kagome looked at the watch confusedly, a whole half and hour was indicated as lost by its hands. But she knew that she hadn't been alive for more than ten minutes.

"He is powerful isn't he?" Kikyo said with a smirk "I didn't think he had such supremacy."

"Why is this happening?" Kagome said, pointing to the watch and her bleeding body.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that his demon powers are being energized by your life force?" Kikyo said in mock forgetfulness.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Haven't you noticed that Inu Yasha is now able to hurt Naraku where as he couldn't before?" Kikyo mentioned "it is because his power is being boosted by your remaining soul. Using his half demon claws is eating up minutes of your time here. His tenacity, rage, and hunger for revenge are being channeled into his attacks. The more angered he gets, the more of your time is taken away. Your cuts are the results of his power eating up your soul."

"You!" Kagome shouted "you tricked me!"

"You expected anything less?" Kikyo said with a smirk "this is just his power in his hanyou form; imagine how much time it would eat up if he were to become his transformed self? Imagine how angry he'd be then?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo began to laugh.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Kikyo said "I said I wanted you out of the way, and I said I wanted him to suffer. Why not kill to birds with one stone. When this is over I shall laugh at the irony of it all. For isn't it ironic, he thinks he is helping you by extracting his revenge when in reality, his efforts are tearing you away from him."

She laughed harder than ever as she rose higher in the air, fingers snapping.

"No, Kikyo, don't" Kagome said as she saw Inu Yasha pulsate as he had when he had transformed earlier that evening "Kikyo! KIKYO!"

But Kikyo had disappeared, leaving only the echo of her cold laughter ringing in Kagome's ears. "INU YASHA!" she screamed, seeing the eyes of her beloved hanyou become angry and warped. His face grew distorted with rage and his claws, which had grown about 3 inches longer gripped the air. His fangs which had also grown pushed so deeply into his lip from gritting his teeth that icy crimson blood was trickling down his chin.

"Don't transform!" Kagome said "PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO STOP!"

Kagome frantically looked to her watch. The whole first hour was gone and Inu Yasha had not even made an attack in his altered form. Kagome knew she would have to do all she could to break the spell while she still had a chance. She only hoped he would be able to hear her.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said "I LO…"

Kagome stopped short, gagging and clutching her heart. She watched as a large, cross-shaped cut appeared on one of her wrists.

"Kikyo" she shouted, pointing to the cut which miraculously, had no blood emerging from within it "What is this?"

"My own personal touch" Kikyo's voice echoed through the air, though she made no effort to show herself physically "I do it to all my victims, a standard triangle of pain, a cross on each wrist and a mark on the forehead indicating what the person died from. Maybe on you I should make it a heart, for you died trying to save your love. Once your life is over, I take the blood of your past life away from you. Your empty corpse will belong to me. But the marks remain however, to signify how useless your life really was, and to remind you how though those dark times were in the past, they truly happened and the pain will be real once more. You'll live in constant reminding of your spiritual torture, alone and unloved with me in the bowls of hell!"

"You…psycho…witch" Kagome seethed, anger rising with every word "I won't die for you! I'll break the spell right now!"

"Ah, ah, ah" Kikyo said, a hint of a chuckle in her voice "You've forgotten the premonitions already? I used them to stop you from foiling my plans once before, and I can do it again!"

"NO!" Kagome said as the hands of the watch moved faster and faster, soon she would only have 15 minutes left.

"I've got to reach him somehow without saying my feelings aloud" Kagome said "but how can I do that?"

**Author's note: and here is where I need your help. How can I get Kagome to reach Inu Yasha? It would seem corny and not well thought out if she reaches him by merely thinking about him, as was my original idea. But if you like or if you can think of a better way, I am completely open for suggestions. Thanks everyone! See you next update, JA!**

**-xXxKaG-cHaNxXx **


	21. IMPORTANT!

A note from the Author: I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter! Someone on this site thinks its okay to flame people on a story that they specifically asked for the flames to be gentle or none! This person calls themselves a not so happy fan. For your information I do not think I am God's gift to man! I said nothing vain about myself in my whole fucking profile! The only thing remotely close is that my family thinks I'm pretty and I said I don't even think so! And by the way, the chapter you read was not the best I'll admit! But if I am a shockingly horrible writer than why would I have almost 200 reviews for this story hm? Will you please tell me that? If you had taken the time to actually continue reading and not just flame me on the spot, you might know why. So before you go saying all this shit to me you might wanna consider that! Oh and by the way, your not so humble either! What kind of coward are you to say all this bad shit about me and then make the review from an anonymous sender! If you have something to say, say it to my face and don't run away so I can't say anything in my defence! If you don't like me, don't read my works, but don't say shit about me asshole! Go fuck yourself shithead!

**To all other readers, I'm sorry about this but this is the only way to say anything back to that ass because they made themselves anonymous. Its people like them that make me not want to continue this story! In fact I might not, I'm a horrible writer anyway! Tell me what you think!**


	22. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note: just a quick note to say thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooo much for your many encouraging reviews! Your words of comfort have given me 232 wonderful reviews to read for my work so I thank you all. I would also like to say that I will most definitely be continuing this story! Sorry that I have not updated in so long but I just got into highschool and already theres some boy trouble. So please bear with me while I try to work it out. The next chapter is nearly done (no joke) I just need a few good connecting threads but I promise it will be up so soon. I would also like to apologize for all the cussing I did in my ranting against that flamer, there was really no point to it on account of the fact that the flamer obviously wasn't coming back to read it when they wouldn't even read more than one chapter. So again I'm very sorry if I sounded rude in any way. So once more thank you to all my reviewers and even the people that read my stories and haven't reviewed because it means so much to me that my hard work is appreciated. I really hope I haven't kept anyone waiting to long with this. But I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORY!

** Walks off stage as fans roar loudly! **


	23. Connected By Blood

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support everyone! I love you all and thanks to you and your encouraging words I can continue this story with confidence! Thanks also for all your creative suggestions on how to make Inu Yasha remember Kagome. Sorry everyone but I already used the kiss idea in previous chapters remember? When he transformed the first time. So I'm afraid I can't use the idea twice. But I will make it mushy don't worry about that.**

Chapter 22 (right?): Connected by Blood.

Kagome panicked frantically "No" she looked at the pocket watch, only 10 minutes left. If she was going to save herself and her soul, she was going to have to do it fast!

But what could she do? Inu Yasha was past saving now, and Kagome feared that if she even tried to get close to him he wouldn't hesitate to claw her to death. This was going to be even harder than Kagome could have ever imagined. Not only would she have to make Inu Yasha realize her feelings without saying them aloud, she would also have to do it without getting too close.

That bitch Kikyo, this was all her fault. If not for her dirty tricks Kagome wouldn't be in this mess right now. But still, deep down in the bottom of her heart, Kagome could not fully hate Kikyo. After all, they were related. But that wasn't only that reason. In a way, Kagome was almost grateful towards Kikyo. In spite of everything she had done to harm her, it was Kikyo's doing that caused her to meet Inu Yasha. And it was also Kikyo's doing that caused Kagome to be unable to leave Inu Yasha or get even 3 feet away from his castle without the premonitions stopping her.

It was because of this that Kagome was somewhat forced to see past Inu Yasha's monstrous appearance and into the heart of gold that lay underneath the scars of his pain. No one had ever done that before. Kagome was so used to judging things by their appearance that she had almost forgotten how to get to know someone.

But that wasn't entirely her fault either. After all, people had always thought her father was crazy because of his ideas and the impression he gave to the world. They also thought her odd because she always seemed to have her nose in a book. But if the village people had gotten to know Kagome and her father maybe they wouldn't have been so quick to call them odd and crazy. Kagome inwardly thanked Kikyo for reminding her of why it was so important to see past someone's outward appearance.

The battle raged on and Kagome could feel parts of her body going numb. Looking over to her left, she saw Rin and Ayame running towards her. "Kagome-chan!" Rin screamed out as the two knelt beside her "Are you alright, we thought you were dead!"

Kagome smiled weakly "I can't die yet" she said hoarsely, grunting in pain as she tried to sit up "Not when I have so many things to do first."

"Kagome-chan you shouldn't move" Ayame said "you have too many wounds."

"But I have to!" Kagome cried suddenly "I have to get up and go with Inu Yasha, I must end this battle."

"You can't!" Rin shouted, tears of grief streaming down her dirt-stained cheeks "You'll die!"

"She's right" said a masculine voice. Not Naraku's, and not Inu Yasha's, but Koga's "You shouldn't over exert yourself" he said weakly, crawling over to them.

"Koga" Kagome said harshly "Are you still alive."

"Don't do anything rash Kagome" he replied with a small smile "You shouldn't hurt the one that's going to help you."

"Help me!" Kagome cried out in disbelief "If anything you've harmed me the most! You turned my love into a real monster, you made my friend betray me, how in hell are you going to help me?"

"Would I be redeeming myself if I said I'll take you to wherever Inu Yasha is running off to?" Koga questioned.

"What?" Kagome said confusedly, looking over to Inu Yasha, who was indeed running off, chasing Naraku deep into the forest. As much as she hated the thought of it, she was going to have to trust Koga.

Though he had hurt both her and those she cared about, he was the only way she had to get close to Inu Yasha. Checking her watch, the hands moved slowly _I must hurry _she said _or Inu Yasha shall never be saved._

Kagome looked back to Koga with a desperate expression on her face "please" she said "take me to him."

Koga smiled and lifted Kagome onto his back "Consider this my apology for hurting you so badly" he said "I truly am sorry Kagome you must know that."

Kagome smiled in spite of herself and said "Consider this my acceptance of your sincere apology" and with that she kissed him gently and friendly like on the cheek "Now let's go Koga, and hurry!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Koga sprinted off, careful not to drop Kagome who lay almost limply on his back "Inu Yasha has quite a history" he said in a desperate attempt to keep Kagome from falling into an eternal sleep "the curse placed on him is quite complicated."

"It is" Kagome agreed "But maybe it is a curse that should be heard about."

"What do you mean?" Koga said.

"The curse forced me to see past Inu Yasha's looks" Kagome explained, her breaths growing shallow.

"Why is it that you are so desperate to end this quickly?" Koga asked "You're alive are you not? You still have time don't you?"

"No, I'm not alive" Kagome answered him "and my time here is running out much quicker than you realize."

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Koga said confusedly "how can you be dead when you are here on earth, breathing, moving, loving?"

"It's hard to explain but I will try" Kagome said.

"Start from the beginning" Koga said.

Kagome breathed in deeply "in the beginning I was having very weird dreams, premonitions actually, of a bloodthirsty monster with cold red eyes and a penetrating glare. I was afraid, naturally, that I would soon have to face this monster. The premonitions kept coming, until the day my father went to the annual inventor's convention. When he didn't come back I went to look for him. He had gone to a dark, ominous castle and was being held captive there by the exact monster that I had seen in the premonitions. To save my father, I took his place and became the monster's captive. I soon learned that his name was Inu Yasha and that he had a long history as a human. He was a prince, his parents killed by the very man you were in league with."

A look of shame swept over Koga's face at that remark. But Kagome continued, unbothered by this.

"On many occasions I tried to escape. But every attempt failed miserably on account of the premonitions zapping my strength. It was clear to me that I wouldn't be able to go back on my word and would have to stay there with him just as I had said I would. But it was not as horrible as I would have thought. I met many of Inu Yasha's servants, under the same curse as he himself. So I soon grew to love Inu Yasha very much and I was determined to break the spell even though I didn't know how. To be perfectly honest I still don't know how. But something is telling me that if I just let him know how I feel, everything will be alright. That's how it worked in all the books I read anyway. Everything was fine until you and Naraku made him transform and I was forced to sacrifice myself for him. When I died I met Kikyo, my ancestor and the very person who put the curse on Inu Yasha. She was a vengeful, menacing creature and she made a bet with me, I had to break Inu Yasha's curse before 2 hours was up. But when I came back to earth, I found out that my time was being powered by Inu Yasha's demonic power, the angrier he got and the more fighting he did, the less time I would have here. As it is I only have minutes to spare. So that's why I must hurry and break the spell on Inu Yasha!"

"Don't worry Kagome" Koga said, running faster "we're almost there just hang on a little longer!"

Kagome nodded weakly and rested her head on Koga's shoulder, an action that caused him to blush. But he knew that she was in love with Inu Yasha, not himself and there was no point in wishing what he knew could never be true. Running faster, he soon caught sight of Inu Yasha and Naraku. In his full monster form, Inu Yasha did indeed look menacing and scary. Kagome's description matched him perfectly. Inu Yasha followed Naraku, who tried to evade him by jumping quickly onto the roof of the castle.

"What can we do from here?" Koga asked, coming to a slow stop.

"We have to get onto the roof of the castle" Kagome said "that's the only way to get close enough for me to reach him."

"Alright" Koga said, still unsure of what Kagome was planning to do. After all, even after she got onto the roof how was she to reach Inu Yasha? If she even attempted to get within a inch of him he might kill her! Regardless, he knew Kagome had a plan. The look in her eyes made it so obvious that if people were surrounding them, they would be able to tell in an instant. She shone with determination and hope. So strongly that it gave Koga an ounce of inspiration as he got closer to the castle wall. Somehow he knew that things would be okay in the end.

They were soon so close to the wall that if she reached out, Kagome would have been able to feel the coarse texture of the bricks. Koga let her off his back, seemingly stumped. How was she to get to the roof from here? Climbing the stairs would definitely take too much time, but what other choice was there.

"What are you going to do now Kagome?" he asked, curious though he knew this was no time to pry.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagome said "I have to get to the roof."

"But how?" Koga said "there can't possibly be enough time for you to make if you take the stairs."

"Who said anything about stairs" Kagome said, smirking in spite of her weakness. She reached out a hand and grabbed an edge of the brick that was sticking out. The castle walls were so old and rotted that some of the bricks that were coming apart were beginning to stick out at odd angles. Although at any other time, this would be a hazard, right now Kagome could not have been more grateful that the castle was so ancient.

Placing her foot on another odd brick, Kagome scaled her way up the wall, slipping a few times and scraping her wrists and legs. But she knew she had to keep moving if she wanted to save herself, and ultimately, Inu Yasha. So she ignored the stinging of the dirt as it seeped itself into her wounds. From down below Koga could see the crimson liquid trickling down the wall, making great contrast against the pale yellow colour of the bricks. A slight hissing could be heard from the heat of her blood steaming against the stone, frosty from the harsh cold of the coming night.

Kagome shivered slightly but continued up the wall. Time was running out, she could feel it. It was getting harder and harder to climb. But instead of giving up, she tried to climb faster. The only thing that kept her going was the words being repeated over and over in her head _I've got to save him, I've got to save him, I've got to save him._

Meanwhile Inu Yasha and Naraku were still fiercely at battle. "My, my Inu Yasha" Naraku said, knowing that even if he could hear, Inu Yasha would never be able to understand any insult Naraku threw at him in his current state "It seems you've gotten a bit faster. I don't know what's made you so angry all of a sudden, but its making you more of a worthy opponent. And that makes it much more fun for me when I destroy you and take the throne!"

Inu Yasha of course, couldn't understand and merely snarled, lunging for Naraku. Though Naraku dodged, Inu Yasha was still able to give him a fairly deep gash along his arm.

"Impressive" Naraku muttered as his torn sleeve flew away from him in the harsh winds.

Kagome struggled to climb, Inu Yasha's newly found speed was eating away great chunks of Kagome's remaining life force. The winds made it hard for her to see, but she continued on. "Inu Yasha!" she called as she reached a spot high enough on the wall to see him "Please you've got to stop!"

Inu Yasha was unable to hear her and simply continued to fight with the enemy that stood before him. "Inu Yasha go back to your original form" Kagome yelled loudly considering her limitations.

_What can I do?_ Kagome thought to herself as she watched Inu Yasha take out his rage on Naraku _Yelling to him from this far away isn't doing any good but I don't think I have enough strength to climb the rest of the way up the wall and onto the roof. If I'm going to do something, I have to do it right here._

She thought frantically, searching the very depths of her mind for an answer to this great riddle. When suddenly, it tugged at her, literally. She felt a slight tug on her pinky finger and looked to it. Her vision was starting to go blurry and she could tell that soon, her body would stop moving. But she wouldn't lose, no matter what she would not sell her heart to Kikyo. There around her pinky, was a tiny red thread, the one that connected her and Inu Yasha together. That was it! She would get to him via the thread!

Quickly she pressed the thread to the mouth of one of her wounds, drenching it in crimson blood. She then shook the thread and could only watch as the blood inched its way down the string.

_**10 seconds left**_

Kagome shook the string as violently as she could so that the blood would move faster.

_**9 seconds left **_

The blood was about half way through the string. Kagome's legs were starting to get numb.

_**8 seconds left**_

About three quarters of the way, Kagome was forced to shake the string slower losing the feeling in her hands as well.

_**7 seconds left**_

Kagome's cuts from Kikyo's triangle were beginning to tear themselves open again. The stinging pain was almost unbearable but Kagome continued.

_**6,5**_

It was getting harder to breathe now. Shallow wheezes were all that Kagome could muster. The blood was only inches away.

_**4,3**_

The blood was nearly touching Inu Yasha's fingers. Kagome shook violently one last time, her eyes half lidded as she fought the urge to sleep.

_**2**_

The blood touched Inu Yasha's fingers! He pulsated with heat and put his hands to his head "Ka…" he mumbled "go…me…" he said slowly. But nothing else escaped his lips as he knelt down to the ground in pain, the pulsating continuing as the blood swept over the palm of his hand hot with a pure untainted gleam.

Kagome was hanging onto the wall by one hand now, too weak to do anything else; she knew she couldn't fight it anymore. _I'm sorry Inu Yasha _were her last thoughts.

_**1**_

"INU YASHA!" she screamed, letting go of the wall and plummeting down towards the earth "I LOVE YOU!"

**Author's note: hahahahahahaha! Cliffie! Wahaha well you know what will get the next chapter up faster! Review, review, review! What shall happen next? You'll have to wait and see.**


	24. Eternal Spell

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry about taking so long with this update! I just became the lead in my highschool musical! And I only in grade 9 so I've been uber busy with rehearsals and stuff! I am so sorry! Just a warning now a lot of my updates may take a while because this month is gonna be very busy for me I apologize in advance! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and support! Wow 329? I can't believe it I am so amazed thank you! Well I won't take up anymore of your time on with the update!**

Chapter 22 (or 23 I not sure): An eternal spell

Inu Yasha clutched his head and writhed in his kneeling position on the roof. Faces were all he saw, so many faces. And yet, the faces belonged to only one person. A girl, raven haired, beautiful with deep penetrating brown eyes. She seemed familiar, he knew her, he had to. He reached out to touch her face, smiling and happy as it called his name.

Then all was white. "Inu Yasha!" called a voice inside his head "Her time is running out, go to her, now!"

The voice was female, it called desperately out to him. And yet, this voice was different, it wasn't the raven girl's and it wasn't Kikyo's, it was new but strangely familiar. Suddenly, the white became slightly less harsh and standing before Inu Yasha was an older woman with long black hair. She looked down at him with a teary smile, the kind a mother gives her young child when she is proud of them. But what had captivated him the most was that in her arms lay the raven haired girl he had seen in his head so many times before, almost too many to count. But he still couldn't remember her name.

He reached out to her, but drew back, she was wounded badly. Cuts in the shape of crosses inhabited her feet, wrists, and forehead and lying across her strangely tempting chest, was a large pocket watch, its hands slowly moving toward the 12:00 o'clock mark, at which time both the big and little hands would be united.

"Do you remember now Inu Yasha" the woman said, still smiling "who this girl is?"

"No" he said, stroking the girl's hair "But she's important to me, isn't she?"

"Yes" she replied "but she's dying, see the clock? When her time has run out, she will fade away."

"No!" Inu Yasha said.

The woman's tears fell faster, one fell against Inu Yasha's outstretched palm, he suddenly recognized who this woman was "mother" he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded "that prophet did her job well" she said "although it has caused you pain, her spell did work in melting your heart of ice."

"It wasn't Kikyo!" Inu Yasha yelled out "It was…it was…something else."

But he couldn't remember what that something else was.

"She's fading" his mother said as the girl in her arms slowly became transparent.

"No!" Inu Yasha said "Damnit! I know she's special! Why can't I remember her?"

"Kikyo's enchantment on you proved not to be strong enough for you to let go of your new found feelings of love completely" his mother said almost surprised "something I was not expecting, however, it seems that it was powerful enough to block your memory of the girl so much that you can't remember, and sadly, it is doubtful that you ever will."

The girl was almost completely gone, the only thing left that was solid enough to touch was the watch.

"Break through the spell, I know you can!" were his mother's last words before she too left him. But not before she snapped her fingers.

A searing pain ran through Inu Yasha's body, cutting his pointed dog ears right off and wiping the purple scars straight off his face. His hair flew wildly around his head as though a magic wind had come from no where and swept the strands around his face. The small red pupils returned to their natural dark brown colour and the hair blowing around him turned 10 shades darker until it had completely changed from its silvery white colour to its original raven black tint.

He peered up at his mother, now a mere shadow "the girl broke the spell that binds you to your demon form" she said, pointing to the girl, who was now almost completely gone, all that was visible was her angelic face "now it is up to you to break through the spell which blocks your memory. You are strong enough, I have faith in you, Inu Yasha, my son."

With that, she disappeared completely, leaving Inu Yasha and the ever fading girl whom he could not remember by themselves. The girl's face was slowly fading as well, but the watch still remained solid.

"No!" Inu Yasha said, running over to the girl. But something stopped him just before he could reach her, as though a barrier had been created by his own heart, or someone else's twisted influence on it.

"I don't know who you are" he said, struggling to reach his hand through the force field with slow, agonizing, success "but I can't let you go. I promise I will do everything I can to remember you!"

With that said, he reached the rest of the way and grasped the watch.

Suddenly, the blinding light returned and his surroundings faded away. Inu Yasha could swear he heard the angry cries of defeat of a certain evil priestess as the watch in his hand broke and gave way to a human arm. He looked down to find that he was standing on the edge of the castle roof, his castle, where he had lived as a child. But how had he gotten there.

"Inu Yasha?" said a voice from behind him "what happened to you?"

He turned to face his cousin Naraku, now a fully grown man. Even now, he still had the glow of malice and utter jealousy surrounding him "cousin Naraku" he said with an inexplicable snarl in his tone "how did you get here?"

"What?" Naraku replied in shock "Have you gone mad?"

"Inu Yasha! You came back! Oh thank goodness!" and there it was, the female voice that had haunted his dreams for so long.

He turned and looked down. He saw that the hand he was holding was none other than the one that belonged to the raven haired girl from his encounter with his mother. In shock, he almost let her go. Realizing what he was doing he grasped her arm tighter. She was breathing shallow breaths and inhaling sharply from the cold but she was alright at least. The cross cuts on her body had healed and faded to light scars but they were barely noticeable.

"K…ka…" was all he said. His head pounded as he strained to remember.

"What happened to you?" she said, still dangling from the roof "you look human, just like you did in the picture in your diaries. Did I break the spell?"

"How did you find the diaries?" he said, not recalling her ever having even been in his palace at all.

"I'm sorry…" she said slowly, a nervous giggle forming in her throat "I meant to tell you…but."

"Who…?" he said, his heart pounding simultaneously with his head "who are you?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise, then tears formed in her eyes "Inu Yasha, what's wrong, don't you remember me?"

"I know you don't I?" he replied "but, somehow I can't remember."

"It's me! Please! Don't tell me Kikyo…" she said, her brows furrowing into an angry glare "You WITCH!" she yelled up to the heavens "You made it this way! You made it so that either way you'd win! You cruel hearted BEAST!"

"Beast?" Inu Yasha said, his head starting to hurt, he groaned in pain as memories came flooding back

Flash-back

"_Out of the way!" Inu Yasha snarled, kicking him fiercely aside. _

"_Miroku!" Kagome yelled, running to the candelabra's side. Gingerly she scooped him up in her arms "Are you okay?"_

"_GET INSIDE WENCH!" Inu Yasha yelled to Kagome, annoyed at her defiance._

_Kagome stood and walked over to him, an angered look on her face "No!" she said firmly "you have no right to control my actions, or anybody's for that matter" She stamped her foot in the snow "your lucky your servants are even willing to serve you after what you do to them. Miroku was just trying to help and you kicked him aside!" Tears brimmed Kagome's eyes as she gave Inu Yasha a swift slap "and don't ever call me a wench! Just because your feelings are hurt doesn't mean you can mistreat your friends!" The tears dripped down her face "Everything isn't always happening to you, you know. You're not the only one with problems! Look at me; I haven't seen my father or my family for over two months! But do I start insulting you and hurting your feelings? No! Your no monster Inu Yasha, you're just heartless like one" With that said, Kagome scooped up Sango and Miroku and ran into the castle, leaving a trail of tear drops in the snow behind her. _

Inu Yasha let out another moan of pain, barely able to hold the girls hand anymore.

"Inu Yasha?" she called.

"_But you did help me" Inu Yasha said with a painful smile "you're right, I'm not the only one with problems"_

_Kagome nodded, returning the pained smile "But just so you know" she said throwing her arms around him in an embrace "You're not a monster, and you're not a beast either, and if people could just take the time to get to know you and see past your appearance, I know they'd think so too"_

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called swaying as Inu Yasha's grip loosened from the pain "Don't let go! Please!"

"Kagome!" called a voice from below "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Koga" she responded "but there's something wrong with Inu Yasha."

"Kagome?" he said.

That did it, he had no more strength left to resist it, he let go of her hand and clutched his head, numb from the pain.

She screamed as she started to fall down the steep height from the castle roof. "No!" he shouted, running to the edge though still in pain.

"Inu Yasha!" she called growing rapidly smaller as the distance in height between them increased.

"Kagome!" he yelled, jumping off the roof to catch her.

Luckily he caught up to her in the air, grasping her tightly, the two of them fell fast to the ground. The memories, all of them came fading back. Kagome had broken the spell, he had fallen in love with her, and she with him. But because of Naraku, Koga, and Kikyo, they had almost been eternally separated. But love always found a way of fixing these things.

Suddenly a white light surrounded them. Kagome blinked and looked up. They were no longer falling, but floating, hovering slowly to the ground. Underneath them was a small tuft of snow, on the tuft laid the imprints of her snow angel and his snow monster from when they had played in the snow the previous winter. She looked up at Inu Yasha, who was smiling back down at her happily "I remember now. And there's something I have to say."

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"I love you, Kagome" he smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"I love you too, Inu Yasha" she replied as he took one hand and lifted her chin gently, lowering his mouth to hers they shared a passionate kiss.

She sighed as she looped her arms around his back. He urged her to part her lips, and when she complied, he eased his tongue into the welcoming abyss. Heat roared through him as he deepened the kiss, and her embrace tightened as she released a tiny whimper.

Soon they had hit the ground. But they did not get up. They merely sat there in each other's embrace basking in their love for each other.

**Author's note: YES I AM DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOHOOO! But sadly, I am nearing the end of this story, I had so much fun writing it I don't want it to end myself so I'm probably going to drag it on as much as I can so keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. Oh and don't forget to review some of my other stories too, they're pretty good.**


End file.
